Is True Love Real?
by RedJewel2662
Summary: AU. When Haley's mom dies, she moves in with her brothers, father and stepmother. And meets a certain someone. There are a few challenges in getting Haley to stay with them. Naley, with some minor Brucas and Jeyton.
1. Prolouge

AN: Ok so this is my very first FanFic ever. I am not a writer at all, so I hope this is ok, if you think that this is a horrible idea please tell me and I will stop! If there is too much grammar mistakes please let me know and I will try to fix it! So please let me know what you all think!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Thanks :-D

Summary: When Haley's mom dies, she moves in with her brothers, father and step-mother. And meets a certain someone. There are a few challenges in getting Haley to stay with them. Will she be able to live with her dad and brothers, or will she have to go back to Andy? (Sorry I am so bad a summaries, its better than it sounds!) This is mainly Naley, and some brucas Brucas and Jeyton!

**Prologue:**

Lucas and Haley are twins, who are 16. They have three older brothers, James who is 18, Michael who is 21 and Bryan who is 25. Michael and James go to Duke University. James is a freshman on a basketball scholarship and Michael is a senior who is a business major and the captain of the basketball team also on a scholarship. Bryan graduated from duke playing basketball and got his degree in Pre-Med. Bryan is currently at Johns Hopkins University in Baltimore, Maryland in the medical program in his last year until his residency. He wants to specialize in OB.

Lucas lives in Tree Hill with their dad and their step-mom, Keith and Karen. Haley is in LA with her mom, Lydia, who got sole custody of Haley when she was one. Their parents divorced when Haley and Lucas was around one years old, they decided to spilt the twins and that Keith would keep the older three boys, he wanted Haley too but Lydia said that if he fought it then she would make sure that she got all of the kids. Lydia only wanted Haley because she didn't want to have to deal with boys. She really wanted Haley around because it was good for her image to be a single mother who was proving her self by being an awesome designer. Lydia loves her kids, but she loves her work more. She makes sure she sends them gifts for the special occasions. Lydia is a famous clothes and handbag designer who owns her own boutiques all over the US and some international. She works all the time and leaves Haley all alone.

Keith owns several body and car repair shops on the East coast. Keith met Karen 2 years after his divorce. Karen owns the local café, and an all age's club "Tric", which is very popular. All Haley wants is to meet her dad. Her mother has never told her that she has a twin; all she knows is that she has four older brothers. She loves her mom, even though she tries her hardest to get her mom's approval and respect on everything. What she really wants is to be with her whole family, or to at least meet them. The boys know about her and have fought with their father about trying to get her to come live with them or at least to meet her. Bryan and Michael have tried, they have even gone out to LA, but were not able to find them, or when they did no one would allow them to see them. Their step-father would always make sure that they wouldn't get near Haley.

Lucas only learned about her being his twin about two years ago. He was furious that his father didn't tell him sooner and that he didn't fight harder for Haley. All three of the boys are insanely protective of their little sister, even though they have never met her. They want her with them where they know she would be safe. They are determined to get her to the East coast; they know that living with their mother is not a good arrangement. They don't like Andy (who happens to be Haley's step-father) and don't trust him. They love their mother, but she wasn't too much of a mother figure, she was too much into her work and her status as a famous designer.

Lucas goes to Tree Hill High, who is best friends with Nathan Scott, son of Deb and Dan Scott. They are both juniors and stars on the basketball team. Nathan is known as a player and big man on campus, as such he is not in a relationship, instead he has hook-ups. Lucas and Nathan are two of the most popular boys on campus. Lucas is dating Brooke Davis the Captain of the Raven Cheerleaders. Brooke's best friend is Peyton Sawyer, who is dating another Raven basketball player Jake. (No Jenny) Lucas hasn't told anyone about Haley mainly because he only learned about her two years ago, and he feels it's to complicated to bring her up and explain the situation, not to mention it only gets him angry.

Haley goes to a fancy private school in LA, she likes to blend into the crowds and stay unnoticed. She is the school's top tutor and is on the schools gymnastics' team. Haley has a couple of good friends, who are also on the gymnastics team, Sarah, Josh, Justin, and Sandra. Haley was dating the star basketball player Damien West, until she caught him with the captain of the cheerleading team, Elizabeth Macy. He said that he was tried of waiting for her. Haley has been a little depressed, but her friends are around to help her get through it. They keep on reminding her that if he can't respect for values then he's not worth it.

Haley doesn't understand why her mom hates her dad so much. After one year of being in LA and making a name for her self, Lydia married Andy Hargrove, a very famous movie director and actor. Haley hates him, she tried to get along with him in the beginning, but he doesn't like kids and he treats her like she's a pain and is in his way. The only time they get along is when they have to go to a benefit party for either her mother or for Andy and have to pretend to be one big happy family. He's not abusive, but he doesn't always say the nicest things to Haley, especially when her mother is not around. Haley is often left alone in her mansion when her mother takes her many business trips. Sometimes she's left with Andy, but that is when she makes her self scarce. Haley tries to stay out of his way and that is one reason why she tries to keep so busy with her tutoring, and gymnastics.

This story starts with Haley in LA on a very rainy afternoon, in the middle of July. Haley just turned 16 last month, and for her 16th birthday her mom bought her a brand new silver Mitsubishi Eclipse GST Spider convertible, mainly because Haley hated having a driver. She wanted to be more independent. She was on her way home to her Beverly Hill's home. When she got home she noticed that there was a lot of activity going on around her house, she noticed that Andy was home, but couldn't see her mother's car. She got as close to the house as she could and when she got to the door she realized that there was 2 cop cars. As soon as she realized this, she ran into the house into the living room. Where she saw her mom's best friend, Janet, who was crying and Andy talking to about four cops. Once she set foot into the room, the six grown-ups all stopped talking and just stared at her.

"What's going on?" Haley asked while looking a little worried.

"Haley I think you should sit down for a minute we have something important to tell you, involving your mother." Replied Janet trying to control her tears.

Haley was getting a really bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Just tell me what is going on, right now! Where is she! Mom! Mom, where are you!" Yelled Haley, trying to go through the house, but Andy stopped her and grabbed her shoulders, "Haley, you have to stay calm!" "Your mother is not here, she's not coming home, she was involved in a very terrible car accident. She didn't make it." said Andy with a few tears in his eyes. He might not have liked Haley but he loved Lydia more than anything.

Haley immediately broke down and collapsed on the ground and started crying. Andy let her go, and Janet immediately went to her side. They weren't that close but that didn't matter; they both found comfort in each others arms. Andy went over to the police to finish what they were talking about and then showed them to the door.

Even though Haley and her mom were not close, she still missed her; she was the only family she knew. Yeah she had brothers and a real father, but she never met them.

After a while Haley went to her room and just collapsed onto her bed where she stayed for the rest of the night. Wondering what was going to happen. She was hoping and praying that they wouldn't make her stay with Andy. Now was her chance to meet the family she never knew.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything :-D

AN: Thank you for all of the reviews! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Just to clear something up before it becomes a question. I realized that I made Nathan, Lucas, Keith and Dan all have the same last name. But in my story they are NOT related. Keith and Dan are best friends and so are Nathan and Lucas. Scott is just a very common last name it happens. In my high school there were three people with the last name of Jones all in one class. Sorry for the confusion. But thanks for staying with me :-D

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Haley woke up the next day, still in her clothes from the day before; her eyes all red and puffy. She decided to get up and take a shower to face the day ahead of her and to try to make herself presentable.

When she got down stairs she saw Andy pacing the length of the kitchen while talking on the phone. He seemed kind of upset and angry. She decided to go to her mom's office, not wanting to get into it with him just yet. When she got into the office she went to her mom's desk and took a seat in the chair and just looked around. This was the first time she was in her mother's office without her there with her. All other times it was off-limits.

It was the first time she noticed a picture that was of her and her mother at one of her mothers benefit parties. It was one of those rare pictures of them smiling for real for once and actually looking happy. It was at the benefit party for "Make a Wish Foundation" and it was just her and her mom, no Andy, he was over seas on a project. They were actually trying to bond. That night went so well, until her mom saw some important clients and friends and had to revert back to her normal self and tell her how to act. Whenever her mom was around those kind of people she always ended up being cold and fake towards her daughter. It was known as her "professional appearance", which she wore 98 of the time. She was realizing how she never really had a great relationship with her mother and that is what hurt like hell. "Dang here comes the tears again," she thought to herself.

Haley lost track of time, when all of a sudden Andy busted into the room.

"There you are! I've been looking all over the place for you. You know you aren't allowed in here!" said Andy, still looking upset.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you walk all around this _huge_ house. And why does it matter, it's not like I'm going to disturb her work or get into something I shouldn't" Replied Haley, bitterly.

"Don't use that tone with me young lady. I know this must be hard for you, but I am officially your guardian now and that is not going to change! And have some respect for your mother, she really did love you. Only God knows why though." replied Andy.

"Whatever, she sure had a great way of showing her love. And don't worry, as soon as my real family comes for me I'll be out of your hair!" She said.

"No, I don't think you understand, your mother has left you to me, to be your guardian. Plus who would want you. As I see it I'm all you got." He said with an evil smile.

"I don't think so! You don't even like me, why would you even want me around. I would think that you would want me gone." She argued.

"Well let's just say you will be good to have around. Now end of discussion, you go up stairs and get ready, we're going to the funeral home to make all of the arrangements." He said as he walked out the door, ending the conversation.

* * *

_Meanwhile In Tree Hill… _

"Hey dad, you're up early for a Saturday morning!" Lucas said while grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl in the kitchen.

"I could say the same thing for you" he said with a chuckle. "No I went to help Karen at the café for a couple of hours."

Lucas was about to say something until the phone rang. He went to go answer it. "Hello?"

"Broody is that you?" Asked a very cheerful girl on the verge of hysterics on the other end of the phone.

"Good morning cheery! How are you this beautiful Saturday morning?" He asked.

"Actually I'm awful! Did you hear one of my favorite designers was killed last night in a car accident?" Cried Brooke.

All of a sudden Lucas had a really bad feeling in his stomach. He wanted to ask which one, knowing that one of Brooke's favorites was a 'Lydia James'. He never told her that Lydia was his mom, and since she changed her name back to her maiden name before she became famous; there was no connection to the Scotts. Keith noticed how his son seemed to get tense and an expression of worry masked his face.

"Which one Brooke?" Asked Lucas with dread all over his voice.

" Lydia James! Can you believe it? She was so young! And her designs were amazing! She was my mentor, my idol!" She replied, distraught.

"Brooke I'm going to have to call you back, sorry beautiful." He said as he hung up the phone in a daze not even giving Brooke a chance to reply and looked to his dad with tears starting to pool in his eyes. "Dad…" he said as he leaned up against the wall behind him and sunk to the floor.

"What is it Lucas? You look like just saw a ghost! What's wrong?" Keith asked while wondering if he really wanted to know the answer.

"Brooke just said that she heard on the news that the designer Lydia James was killed last night in a car accident." He said as tears started to roll down his face.

Keith looked like he was going to be sick; his first thought was if Haley was safe. "Lucas did she say if anyone else was in that car?"

Lucas looked at his dad so fast, not even thinking that Haley could be hurt too. "She never said…" Keith went right to the phone and started to make some phone calls.

"Don't worry Luke, I will get all the details, why don't you go up to your room and get cleaned up, and you might want to wake your brothers up, I guess it's a good thing they are all home for the summer, we are going to be making a trip to California. No matter what happens, we are going to get our Haley back, no matter what." He said with worry and firmness set in his voice.

Lucas went to go get his brothers up, he first went to Bryan's room knowing since he was the oldest he could help control the situation more then any of the others. He didn't even knock; he just went right into his room and yelled his name.

" Bryan! You got to get up man; you won't believe what's going on!" Yelled Lucas as he grabbed the covers of his brothers' comforter and pulled it off to reveal his brother in a T-shirt and boxers.

"Lucas! You better give me those back or I will kick your ass!" Bryan yelled as he tried to wake up and comprehend what got Lucas in such a state he was in. "What is going on? Why do you look like someone just killed your rabbit, again?" He asked.

"Man that is so not funny…" he said, but before he could tell him the news, Michael and James came in, hearing all of the noise.

"Guys what's going on? Some of us are trying to sleep!" Asked Michael as he was stilling rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think Lucas was about to tell me." Said Bryan as he gave Lucas a look.

"Um, I guess its good you guys are here too so I don't have to repeat this. It's about mom … um she died last night, in a car accident!" Lucas said again, with tears reappearing after getting them under control the first time.

The three other guys looked shocked; they did not expect that at all. As Lucas figured, it was Bryan who was the first up and started to pace the floor. As James and Michael took a seat on Bryan's bed.

"Does dad know yet?" He asked Lucas.

"Yeah, he was there when I found out, he's on the phone right now trying to get the whole story. He said he's going to get us all a flight out as soon as possible. You guys are coming right?" Lucas asked with hope in his voice.

"Of course!" All three replied at once.

"I don't have to start my residency until September and I found out yesterday that I got my first choice of hospital, which is the one right here in Tree Hill!" Bryan said as he started to get his things to start packing.

Once all the guys got showered, dressed, and packed, they headed down stairs where their dad was in the living room finishing the details, Karen was also helping him iron out all of the finer details.

Keith looked up as all four of his boys came into the living room. "Okay, so the six of us have a flight out for 2 this afternoon, everything is set; we leave in an hour for the airport. We will be staying at the Hilton in LA. I tried calling to find out what was going on, but no one would talk to me and then I called her house, but that Andy guy kept on answering and wouldn't let me talk to Haley. So I finally got a hold of our lawyer, who is going to meet us out there, hopefully with all of the information that we are going to need. He's going to be the one to help us get custody."

"Wait, do you think their will be a fight for her?" Michael asked.

"I hope not, but I have a really bad feeling that we are, if I know Lydia, then she would have left everything to Haley and maybe some to you boys. And then probably gave custody to Andy, thinking he was the best choice and so I wouldn't have anything to do with Haley. Knowing that I've wanted her to live with us since she first left us. For some reason she doesn't want us to be with Haley. But let's deal with one thing at a time!"

"So let's all meet here in 45 minutes and we will head to the airport, which should give you guys enough time to take care of anything important." Karen said as she looked pointedly at Lucas.

Lucas audibly gulped "I guess I should call Brooke and let her know what is going on, not to mention the fact, I should start begging for forgiveness. I don't think it was the smartest thing to hang up on her while she was on the verge of breaking down."

His brothers chuckled as they watched as Lucas ran to his bedroom. "Well since it looks like you three are all ready, why don't you all come with me to the spare bedroom to clear as much junk as we can, while we are away Deb and Dan are going to make the room livable for a teenage girl." Karen said as she ushered the groaning boys upstairs.

* * *

_Lucas's Bedroom… _

"Hello?" Brooke voice came on over the phone.

"Hey, beautiful, I am so sorry for hanging up on you earlier, but your news was sort of a shocker." Rambled Lucas.

"Broody it's good to hear your voice. But I thought you never heard of any designers and why does this one make you hang up on me?" Asked Brooke curiously.

"Well, are you sitting down? I'm sorry I never told you this before but she was my mom, and my family and I are actually leaving in a few minutes to go to her funeral. So I won't be around for a while but I will call you!"

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry Broody, I totally understand, but why didn't you ever tell me she was your mother?"

"I guess since I haven't seen her since I was like one that I don't really consider her my mother, Karen is more of a mother than Lydia James. But that doesn't matter now, um I guess I should also tell you that I have a sister, who you will get to meet when we get back, I haven't met her so I can't tell you much about her. But I'm sure you guys will get alone great!"

"You have a sister! Oh my, I can't wait to meet her. You better get your cute butt back here with your sister as soon as possible! This is great a new friend to take shopping! Wait does Nathan know?"

Lucas chuckled as he thought of what he already got his sister into. "Ok cheery, will do and no I haven't told him I'm sure his parents will fill him in now, but if not, don't say anything, I will tell him everything when I get back. And yes you can fill Peyton in, but try not to let anyone else know, we don't want to scare her away before she even gets here."

"Okay no problem"

"Thanks Brooke, take care and I'll call you when we land. I love you."

"I love you too!"


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Ok so here is the next chapter! I hope it's ok. I hope you all enjoy:-D Thanks for all of the reviews!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything :-D

Chapter 2

It's Monday, the day of her mother's funeral. All weekend she felt like she was a prisoner in her own home. And if she did get the chance to leave, she had a constant shadow. She was getting pretty tired of it; whenever she confronted Andy about it all he would say was that it was for her own good. And now that she was the heiress of her mother's fortunes, there are a lot of people that would want to hurt her just to get some of it. But Haley felt like there was more to it then he was letting on.

And she wasn't wrong, what she didn't know was that her father and brothers were in town and since Saturday were trying to get in contact with her, but Andy made sure that didn't happen. He had men that worked for him and kept him updated. He made sure that there was someone with her the whole time, who were aware of the Scotts, and to not let anyone near her. Fortunately for Keith his Lawyer got in contact with Andy's and made it so that Keith and his family will be present for the funeral and for the hearing of the will, which will be the day after in the office of Andy's lawyer. The lawyers agreed that it was time for Keith to at least meet his daughter, and who will get custody will be handled on Tuesday.

"Haley! Get your butt down here, we need to leave, the Limo is here! We can't be late; we don't need any reporters talking more than they are already." Andy yelled up the stairs to Haley.

"Goodness, do you have to be rude, I don't freakin care what the stupid reporters think or the stupid public, this is my life. So what if you're famous? Who cares! This is the day we are supposed to be morning my mother and your wife! Have a heart!" Haley ranted as she sailed down the stairs and right out the door to the awaiting Limo. Joe, her "Shadow" had to hide a chuckle as he followed her out. He had to admit she was starting to grow on him; man did she have a temper. She sure knew how to get Andy ruffled up, that's for sure.

Andy was beyond mad, but decided to deal with it later. He still had to figure out how to keep Keith and the other Scotts away from Haley. He knew having Joe follow her was not going to help. He knew that there was very little that he could do to stop them at the funeral, especially with out creating a scene for the whole world to see. He just hoped that his lawyer was as good as he claimed.

* * *

_At the Funeral…_

"I think she's here, there's Andy, and I think she's the one with her head down, trying to avoid everyone." Lucas said excitedly. They were all outside with all of the mourners. Keith made it so they were on the list of friends and family able to attend the services all due to there lawyer, who is also an old and dear friend of the families. There were a lot of people and a lot of famous people around too, and due to that fact the services were being controlled.

"Wow she is so beautiful, Keith!" Cried Karen.

"I know I know…" replied Keith with tears in his eyes as he saw his daughter for the first time since Lydia took her away from him.

As Haley got out of the limo she started to follow Andy and his parents into the covered tent where the service was being held, until she noticed a group of six people, who looked very familiar. And that is when it hit her; she once found a family picture of this family in the trash one Christmas about 2 or 3 years ago. And it was her family, her brothers and father and step-mother, _The Scott family_. She stopped right in her tracks. She locked eyes with her father for the first time since she can remember, her real flesh and blood her daddy. She could feel the love pouring out of his eyes in his stare. All of a sudden she started to feel lightheaded and dizzy and then she started to see spots, and the she heard someone shouting her name, but it sounded like it was coming from a distance, sort of muffled. Then everything turned black as she was thinking to herself, they came, they didn't forget about me.

It was a wonderful feeling that was turning into a horrible feeling for Keith, when he first saw his daughter who returned his stare with a mix of sadness and wonder and maybe even some love. Then he felt his heart drop when he saw her faint. Keith and his boys were already on there way to her, when they got their Andy was already there with some guys, who they all assumed was his bodyguards.

Andy was furious, when he noticed that Haley wasn't with him anymore he turned around to see her staring at her father. Then he saw her collapse. He immediately went to her side, where he met Keith head on.

"What do you think you are doing? You know you are supposed to keep a distance until the hearing!" Andy spoke heatedly. "This is all your fault!" As he spoke Bryan lifted Haley up off the ground angrily, and headed into the church. Joe tried to interfere, but James, Michael, and Lucas all went to Bryan's aid and made sure that he wasn't bothered. There were too many people outside, getting an earful of what was going on. Even though he didn't care what the public thought, Bryan didn't think that Haley needed to be in this heat and in the middle of so many people. To him she looked a little dehydrated and a little worn out. Her eyes were red, puffy and had some bags under them. As soon as he went in, one of the attendants lead him to a corner that was set aside for some privacy.

"Me? You are the one trying to keep me away from my baby girl. Well I've had enough! I will not get into this with you, I am going to make sure my daughter is ok, and after a judge sees the state she is in, there will be no question of where she will be living. Can't you see that she is in need of some TLC, it's not all about feeding them and giving them a roof over their heads?" Keith yelled as he took Karen's arm and went after his sons and daughter. All the while leaving one stunned Andy Hargrove.

When Keith went into the tent he was relieved to see his eldest taking care of Haley. Bryan had what he assumed was a cool wash cloth on her forehead. And it looked like he was using one of those ammonia salts that he kept in his pocket for emergencies for when someone fainted. He could see Haley waking up and trying to get up but was gently pushed back down by all four boys. It just made his heart swell to see all five of his kids together and to see how lovingly the boys were treating her. Haley was just looking around confused.

Keith decided it was time to go over and introduce everyone. "Bryan is she ok?" He first asked his son, when he got the ok he turned to Haley and gave her a huge hug that startled her, it took her a few seconds to lose the tension, but when she did she lost control and started crying uncontrollably. This is what she's been craving her whole life, someone to actually care about her, and to have a real hug with emotion attached.

"Dad?" Haley asked meekly.

"Yes sweet heart it's me, and I'm not leaving here without you, do you understand me?" Keith replied. Haley nodded and asked, "Promise?"

"With all of my heart!" "Haley these are your brothers, Bryan, Michael, James, and Lucas. Haley I don't know if your mom told you but Lucas is your older brother, by 6 minutes, he's your twin." This received a chuckle from everyone at her surprised look.

"Really? Wow all of this is just too much; I think I'm getting dizzy again." Haley replied with a laugh.

"Sorry to interrupt, well not really, but we need to begin, and I need Haley with me up front where she belongs." Andy said while trying to break the barrier that was surrounded Haley also known as her family.

"That's fine, but she is not leaving my side, so we will just have to get an extra chair." Keith said without taking his eyes or arms off of Haley. This received him a huge smile from Haley and a scowl form Andy, but Andy noticed all of the bystanders so he decided not to make a scene. "Fine, I'm sure we can rearrange some people you only."

As Haley tried to stand, Keith kept a firm hand under her arm to keep her steady. "Just take it easy Haley, let dad lead you down the aisle, and lean on him for support. And if you feel lightheaded or dizzy again, let me know right away." Bryan told her as he let his father took his place.

Haley started to laugh, as everyone looked at her like she lost it. "I'm sorry but you just reminded me of a doctor all serious and worried." Haley finally spit out while trying to control her laughing, which in turn made everyone give Bryan a good look. The thing about Bryan is that he really didn't look like a doctor, he was about 6 foot 3 and had long shaggy hair just past his ears like in an emo style and was built like a football player. He just looked so awkward and out of place in a tux. Everyone gave a chuckle at the embarrassed look that Bryan was giving.

With everyone in their seats the service began. Haley was in the front row with Andy on one side and Keith on the other. Andy and Lydia's parents were both in the front row. Haley's brothers and Karen were directly behind them; how they managed that she wasn't sure. The service was beautiful and sad at the same time. Then came the time for people to speak about Lydia. Haley never told anyone but she was planning on speaking if she get the courage, and having her family with her was all she needed. First it was Andy and he gave a boring speech on how he loved her and she was his one true love blah blah blah. Then Janet, her mom's best friend shared some memories and stories. Then a couple of other people who were close to her said some things. The pastor then got up and asked if there was anyone else, right before he was going to end Haley slowed rose and made her way to the pulpit. She was trying to ignore the whispers and the weird looks. Keith was about to follow but Karen put a gentle hand on his arm to stop him. She whispered, "She has to do this."

Haley looked out at the crowd, and took a huge breath of air. "Hi, I'm Haley Marie James; I just wanted to say, even though we might not have had the best relationship. I know she loved me, and I loved her to with all of my heart." Haley couldn't stop the tears from coming now. "Earlier today as I was getting ready I thought of the time when my mom took me to the "Backstreet Boys" concert. I know I was such a girl back then, but I remember that concert because it was a time that we had a daughter and mother moment. She got us front row tickets and even got us back stage to meet the boys." Haley started to giggle through her tears as she remembers that moment. "On our way home we blasted their music and sang as loud as we could. It was a great time; I'm going to miss her. I love you mom." Haley ran back to seat, as she just let the tears go, she didn't even try to stop them. Immediately her dad wrapped his arms around her and she just went limp into his arms. She really was going to miss her mom.


	4. Chapter 3

Ok, so here is another chapter! I hope you guys like it, I hope to bring Nathan and the gang in real soon, if not in the next chapter then for sure the fifth.

Thank you for all of the reviews! You guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

Chapter 3

The services ended pretty much uneventful. After the services inside the tent were done, they all headed outside to the burial site. After the prayers and the tossing of the dirt and roses on the coffin, they slowly lowered the coffin. All of this was going on as Haley was right in the front singing Amazing Grace with all of her heart and soul. To her it was only herself singing to her mother with everything she had in her. Her music was one of the things that were unique to her and her mother. She might not have had a good relationship with her, but the one thing her mom made sure was that she had the vocal and music lessons that made her into the musician she is. Lydia could tell that her daughter had a true gift, but she was too busy with her own career to do any more than get lessons for her.

As everyone was slowly leaving, Haley was curled up right next to her mother's tombstone with her knees pulled up to her chest, trying to pull her self together and wondering what was in store for her. She hated not knowing what was going to happen, was she going to be staying with Andy the self righteous jerk or will she be leaving to go completely across country to be with a family she literally just met. A part of her was hoping that seeing her family here meant that they were here to take her home with them. The other part of her was terrified of leaving the only place she's only ever known. Mostly her friends, her spot on the gymnastic team and of course the program she helped start, the tutor program at her high school.

The snapping of a twig startled Haley out of her daydreaming. She looked up into the eyes of Lucas. She started to giggle a little thinking of how they were twins and her mother never thought that she should have known that fact. "Hey how are you holding up Hales? May a join you?" Lucas asked as he began to sit beside her.

"Hey, of course, pull up some grass, Luke." Haley giggled a little.

"And so let it begin, the calling of the nicknames." Lucas laughed. "So I wanted to say I might have heard that song before, but never the way you sang it! You gave it so much passion, love and feeling. Your voice is really amazing, it's soft like an angels!"

"Thanks, I've only ever sang in front of my friends and even that was when I was in a great mood and to music drowning me out. But I felt like this was a great way for me to have closure with my mom. I know she loved that song and so do I. Did you know that once she caught me singing in front of my mirror and I swear to you I think I actually saw a tear before she put her ice queen face back on." Haley replied as they both chuckled at the picture.

"You know Haley I can't wait for you to come back to Tree Hill with us, you will love it. I have a girlfriend who is awesome and can't wait to meet you. Then there is my best friend Nathan he's almost as good as I am at basketball." Lucas said with a smirk that he learned from Nathan.

"Wow you're talking like it's already settled. That I'm actually going to be allowed to leave and move in with you guys." Haley said hope shinning in her eyes.

"Well it will be tomorrow, hopefully. We have a great lawyer and the fact that you have our blood running in your veins should help us all." He said with a chuckle as she lightly slapped him on his arm. "You do want to move in with us right?"

"Don't get me wrong, I would rather live with you guys any day. But I'm scared about losing my friends and my life here, what if no one will like me in Tree Hill. I'm scared about changing my life, it might not have been perfect, but it was my life and a comfortable safe routine." Haley admitted rather shyly.

"Hey I promise you that you will be fine. My friends and I will not let anyone bother you. No worries. Plus my friends are your friends, you will love them and they will love you." Lucas said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her close to him and kissed her lightly on her forehead. "I promise."

"Hey, we are not leaving here without you, do you understand me, Dad is doing everything he can and he is a very persistent guy." Lucas said as Haley gave a little nod.

They both looked up at the sound of yelling to see their dad and Andy at each others throats. "I think we should go over there and try to calm the storm." Haley said as she began to get up. Lucas just let her drag him up and over to the arguing adults.

"What is going on here?" Haley asked starting to get annoyed with the possessiveness that Andy was showing. She wasn't sure why he was being such an ass to her family; all she could assume was that she was jealous.

"Nothing, we are leaving, now." Andy said as he motioned to his men and grabbed under Haley's arm. Seeing this James and Michael went to Andy and roughly removed him from Haley. Andy's men were about to defend Andy until Keith stepped in front of them. "You really don't want to get in the way." Keith told them. Then he turned to Andy "And you will never lay a hand on my daughter ever again!" Keith said very calmly laced with anger.

James and Michael stood between Haley and Andy, as Lucas and Bryan came to join the ranks. "Why can't she come with us, that way she can spend some time with us before the hearing of the will?" Karen spoke up from behind Keith, trying to avoid a fight.

Haley looked up at Andy with so much hope. "Out of the question, sorry, we have had a rough day and there are people waiting for us at our home. They will be expecting Haley to be there. Sorry. Now let's go, you will see them tomorrow." Andy said with a tone that she knew not to mess with.

Haley looked up into her brothers eyes. "Guys I'll be fine, I'll see you tomorrow. Promise." Haley said while giving them all hugs, when she got to Keith and Karen they slipped her a piece of paper with their cell phone numbers. As Keith hugged her, he whispered in her ear, "Call us if you need anything, do you hear?" He asked her so only she could hear him. She nodded ever so lightly.

She slowly turned and began to follow Andy to the awaiting limo closely followed by Joe. In the limo Andy and Haley both ignored each other. As soon as she got to her house, she said her quick hello's and then headed up to her room where she stayed for the rest of the time. Her friends did visit her for while as she was hiding away in her bedroom.

"So are you really going to be moving five hundred million miles away?" Sandra asked as she was sitting on the bed with Haley and Sarah, with Josh and Justin on the floor right next to the bed, while they were all playing the card game phase ten.

"I don't know, but if it God loves me then yes." Haley said while putting her cards down, with 3 remaining in her hand."

"But what about us?" Sarah whined. Picking a card out of the pile.

"Guys I love you all, but what do you want me to do? Live the rest of my life with Andy? I don't think so!" Haley replied disgusted.

"Why not, I would he is totally fine!" Sandra said with a smirk.

"EW! Just because you are a fan of his body and because he's famous does not make him a nice guy, I would rather live with Satan himself."

"So if you do leave us, will you make sure to say goodbye?" Justin asked.

"Of course! And we will stay in contact, that's why they invented the internet, texting, and the cell phone! Just pray that it all works out! I really want to be with my family." Haley said as Josh and Justin leapt up onto the bed and crushed the girls as they tried to do a group hug. "Does this mean I can have your car" asked Josh as they all laughed, knowing how much he loved her car.

Haley was going to miss this. But she knew that for her own sake that she needed to get away. At least this way she will be away from Andy, and all of his fake friends, and the one added bonus she would be far, far away from Damien and the ho Elizabeth. Damien had been trying all weekend to contact her, but she always hung up or ignored his calls the whole time.

* * *

_At the Lawyer's Office…_

It was 9am and they were all in the office of Perry and Birdman, the lawyers of Andy and the late Lydia. Their office was located in the heart of LA. The Scotts, Andy, Haley and the Scotts lawyer, Craig Allen, and Janet Howe are all waiting for Mr. Perry and Mr. Birdman to enter so they could begin.

The tension in the air could have been sliced with a sword it was so thick. "So can we get this over with please?" Haley said breaking the silence, not liking all the stress this was causing.

"As soon as Mr. Perry and Mr. Birdman are here we will begin." Mr. Allen said with a smile towards Haley.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, we had to finalize a couple of things." Mr. Perry said as him and his partner walked in. "Well, Ms. James wanted to keep this very simple so here it is." Said Mr. Perry while he stood up and began heading to the center of the room where everyone could see him.

"The House was in Andy's and Lydia's name, so that will now be in Andy's name only. But Lydia wanted Haley to be the official owner of all of her designs and the owner of all of her boutiques. Which she said if that were to happen Janet Howe, her best friend would take care of all the business aspect until Haley graduates at least high school, if not college, but any major changes or decisions will go through Haley. That's if Janet agrees if not, then we with Haley's help would find someone else." Mr. Birdman said as he joined his partner.

Haley looked totally shocked at this revelation. She didn't know what to say, she stole a quick glance at Andy and she could tell he did not like the news so far. She never knew her mom had that must trust in her.

Mr. Perry took up where Mr. Birdman left off. "There are trust funds that are set up in Haley's name that will make sure she is financially secure, but is not reachable until her 21st birthday, but their will be an "allowance" given and through us, money for food, clothes, and schooling will be allowed when a written and proven letter of need is submitted. An amount of about 10 million will be split between some of Lydia's favorite charities." As Mr. Perry was saying all this Mr. Birdman handed Andy, Janet, Keith and Haley some documents. Craig already had his copies. These documents held more detailed details.

"Now the matter of who will get custody of Haley James and the controller of her estates." At the mention of her name she looked up with a little bit of fear in her eyes as she held her breath for the verdict.

"Now we have been over this matter, over and over again since Mr. Allen has called us making sure that no matter what Lydia's will said that the Scotts want full custody and so does Mr. Hargrove. As both parties were both adamant about having Haley, we took this to the courts and luckily had a judge look at this case and he came up with a solution after having a look at Lydia's wishes. He took in all of the facts and what was indeed the best solution for Haley." As Mr. Perry took a breath Mr. Birdman took off where he left off.

"It was a hard decision and if you so choose you can appeal this to the same judge, but in the mean time Haley will stay with the person who is on this paper." Haley was about to jump out of her chair and strangle both of those lawyers, if it wasn't for Lucas's gentle but firm hand on her arm. Why did they have to leave them in so much suspense? So instead she decided to shout, "Will you please just spill it already!"

"The official legal guardians of Miss Haley Marie James will be the Scotts!" As the protests and yells of joy began all three of the lawyers were trying to get everyone's attention. When everyone settled down Mr. Allen was the one to explain further.

"The judge thought after losing her mother, she should be with her real family. In 6 months there will be a hearing, here in LA with the same judge, Judge Shiner, to make sure the living conditions are well and that Haley's estates are not being abused. At that time, if you so wish. Andy, you may make your appeal. Mr. Scott you are allowed to leave whenever you have signed the papers and collect Haley's belongings. Their will be a police escort, just to make sure everything goes smoothly." He said while giving Andy a look.

"This is crazy, I am more family then they are they haven't even seen her since she was one. I'm all the family she needs now!" Andy started to rant.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hargrove, but this decision is not reversible at this time."

Mr. Perry and Mr. Birdman turned to Haley and gave her their condolences and best wishes. Janet went to Haley and told her that if she was ok with it she would love to manage the boutiques, which Haley said was fine. She didn't want to deny her mother's wishes. And she really had no problem with her. As Haley got up she rushed over to her family and received a huge group hug.

"Well baby girl, lets get your stuff, we have an early flight to catch tomorrow morning, will that give you enough time to say goodbye to all of your friends?" Keith asked his daughter proudly.

"Yeah that should be fine, am I staying with you guys at your hotel or…?" Haley asked uncertain of what she should do.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Keith replied, "We will all help you get your stuff together, all of the big furniture you can leave here, we have the basics, just grab what you can't leave behind, books, pictures and such.

Andy was livid. Not only was he losing his "insurance policy" but he had to let the whole Scott family into his house including a cop. He was more afraid of what the neighbors and the media was going to say. He was already on the phone with his publicist to make sure she could handle the upcoming problem. And he made sure that everyone knew that he was going to make an appeal. This was not over.

6


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Ok so I'm about to go to work and I just want to get this out before I go; I hope you guys enjoy, and the next chapter will most certainly have more Nathan in it, I promise, sorry it's taking so long!

Thank you everyone for the great reviews! This is awesome!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was 5am on Wednesday morning. The whole Scott family was at the airport waiting for their flight to North Carolina. Yesterday after the hearing they all went over to Haley's "old house" to collect her belongings and to ship what ever wouldn't fit into two suitcases to her new home. She made sure to include all of her pictures, books, and music. Haley was going to leave her guitar, not wanting to pursue it anymore, but Lucas convinced her otherwise. Keith and Karen assured her that she would be able to continue taking lessons. She was both excited and scared at this revelation.

Now, as Haley was waiting to board she drifted off into her own little world. She started to remember what happened yesterday as she was leaving the only place she ever knew as home…

* * *

_Flashback… _

As everyone took out the last of the boxes to the truck they rented to take to the UPS store, Haley went to her mom's office and decided to grab that picture of her mom and herself that she found Saturday. As she headed out the front door she looked at Andy who had a scowl on his face, "Well I guess this is goodbye, I wish I could say I'll miss ya, but I've never been one to lie, and I don't want to start now." Haley said with a smile as she headed down the steps to the awaiting limo. Everyone was already inside except for Keith who was making sure everything was all set. As she got near the limo, Joe was holding the door open for her; she went straight to him and surprised him by giving him a huge hug. "I'm going to miss you Joe! I know I was a pain in the butt for you, but thanks!" Haley said, while receiving a huge grin from Joe. "Miss Haley, I'm going to miss you too, good luck with your new family, you deserve it!" Joe replied with a huge smile as he returned the hug. He saw how her family acted with her and knew that she was going to be cared for and loved. 

As they both separated, they heard some loud voices running up to them.

"Haley! We are going to miss you so much!" Shouted Sarah while Justin and Josh sandwiched Haley between them in a tight hug. Sandra, Sarah, and Haley began to cry, "Guys I'm going to miss you so much, too!" Haley replied. "Ok this is getting to emotional, group hug!" Yelled Josh as Justin joined him in squashing the girls. "Ok, so right here, right now we promise each other that no matter what happens or what we do we will not forget our friendship!" Justin said excitedly as the other four agreed by nodding.

_End Flashback…

* * *

_

"Haley you ok?" Lucas asked seeing Haley staring into space with a lone tear running down her cheek.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about my friends. I'm already missing them." Haley said while more tears began to run down her cheek. "We did everything together."

"It's ok, I'm going to be here for you, you need anything just ask, and you'll get to meet my awesome friends." Lucas said as he wrapped his arm around her and gave her a hug.

"Haley! Haley!" Someone yelled as she froze recognizing that voice, she slowly stood up and got out of Lucas's hug. Lucas stood up too wondering who the fool was.

"Damien? What are you doing here?" Haley asked in disbelief. Wishing he would just leave her alone.

"I don't want you to go, I Love you, please give us a second chance." Damien begged, as he took her hand into his. Haley was about to pull away but she hesitated as she thought his words over in her head. But then she came to her senses, "I don't think so, you don't sleep with someone else because your girlfriend won't give it up to you. You can't say you love someone and then sleep with someone else. It doesn't work like that." Haley cried as she pulled her hand away and took a couple of steps back. Lucas noted how tense the situation was getting and made sure to be right next to her. This is when Damien took notice of him.

"Who the hell are you? Her new boyfriend, so I guess you're already over me? Maybe you were cheating on me too, maybe your not as pure as everyone thinks." Damien spit out angrily. Lucas was furious; he gave Damien a little bit of a shove. "Don't you ever speak to my _sister_ like that again, do you understand me? Just leave her alone." Lucas yelled, as Michael, Bryan, and James came up and stood in front of Haley to show this jerk that they are not going to let him miss with her. "If you try to contact her we will know and we will hunt you down until you understand that you don't mess with the Scotts or their little sis." Michael said angrily as the other three nodded their agreement. Looking like four angry mad men. 'They sure did look intimidating,' Haley thought

Security noticed the commotion and came over to them. "Do we have a problem here?" He asked.

"No, I was just leaving." Damien said, while he kept his stare on Haley. "I'll call you later once you get a chance to calm down." He said as walked away before any of the Scott boys could anything.

"Whatever! Just leave me alone!" Haley yelled to Damien's retreating back not thinking he heard her.

"I hate that guy!" Haley fumed as Bryan and Michael engulfed her on both sides leading her to get their stuff as they heard their flight being called over the loud speaker.

"Don't worry little sis, he's not going to be bothering you anymore, and he won't get anywhere near you." Bryan said as he led them to the gate.

"Why didn't you tell us, we would have kicked his ass? Now we'll have to make a special trip just to kick his ass. Won't we boys?" Michael asked the rest of the brothers as they all laughed and nodded their agreement. Haley looked worried, but then joined in with the laughter as she punched them in the arms.

"Don't worry Haley I won't let these guys do anything that they will regret." Karen said as she joined them. While giving Keith a look that said to stop it while he was laughing right along with his boys.

"If we have to we will put an alert out at all airports saying 'Not allowed to fly unless wife or sister is aware'." Karen said while Haley joined in the laughing as the boys calmed down and looked at the girls like they were crazy.

"Yeah, like you guys would ever do that." Lucas said amused.

"Just try us, right Haley!" Karen said looking at Haley, as she laughed and nodded her head. Karen was growing on her, but she was scared to let her into her heart so fast. She missed her mom, and though things were not the best, she didn't want to betray her mom or forget her. She was just going to take things slow, besides it was hard to hate Karen; she seemed so genuine and very caring. There was no fakeness in her eyes.

Haley liked the way she got to laugh for the first time in a long time, since her break-up with Damien, and her mother's death. It was just so much on her and she was just sick of crying. So she decided for now, she was going to enjoy her laughing and to enjoy her family. She was thinking all of this as she followed her new family onto the plane to a start of a new life, a new chapter per say.

* * *

_Charlotte_ _North Carolina__ Airport…_

Keith made sure that there was a limo at the airport to pick them all up. The media heard all about the hearing of the will and the decisions that were made. Dan Scott, his best friend who also happens to be the mayor gave him a heads up that there might be some media since almost everyone knew that the daughter of the late Lydia James was coming to their small town. And sure enough, once they landed in Charlotte, one of the attendants informed Keith of the awaiting media. In turn Keith told the boys who were on strict orders to make sure that Haley and Karen got to the Limo unharmed and as un-bothered by the media as possible. James and Lucas took up the job, as the other two boys joined Keith to get the luggage.

"Wait I can help with the luggage!" Haley tried to protest.

"No this airport is usually crazy, but adds the media trying to get a story; it will be a mad house. Just go with them, I see my friends, Carl and Kevin who I called to help us out." Keith said as he pushed her into James and Lucas' awaiting arms.

Kevin went with Keith as Carl followed Haley and them. "Hey Carl, it's good to see you." Karen told the huge muscle man while she gave him a hug. Carl and Kevin are bouncers at Karen's Club. Haley swore he looked like a wrestler. He was huge. "Haley this is Carl, he is going to be our back up enforcer, for a couple of days until the media dies down."

"Great another 'bodyguard', can't we just watch out for ourselves." Haley asked only half serious.

"Just humor us, besides you might be changing your mind once you see outside." Carl spoke up as they got near the door, and at this point all Haley could see were tons of people and lots of flashes going off. Lucas went to one side of her as James went to the other, and then Carl took Karen's arm and took the front as he led them to the awaiting limo. There were also some local security guards helping control the area. It was he beyond crazy, but Haley's been in these kinds of situations before, so she knew she was supposed to go straight to the car. So that's what she did.

They waited for about 10 minutes, and then they heard the commotion of luggage and bodies getting into the car. As soon as everyone was in they headed home, to Tree Hill.

* * *

_Tree Hill_ _North Carolina__: The Scott Residence…_

As the limo pulled up to the Scott residence Haley looked out the window and just gasped. Wow it was beautiful. Yeah, she came from a mansion in Beverly Hills, but this was just gorgeous. The Scenery alone was amazing; in California there was hardly any thing as this pretty. The house was probably as big as the one out west, but it just looked friendlier then hers. Then as she was the last one out of the limo she noticed that there were four people she didn't know standing in front of her. "Wow, the teenage boy was beyond hot, at least 6 foot, amazing blue eyes and dark hair" was all Haley could think about, she couldn't look away. That is until a shrill voice rang out, "Broody, your home!" As some cute Brunette rushed forward and engulfed Lucas into a hug and showered him in kisses. Haley couldn't help but laugh.

Brooke then turned, "So Broody, I guess this is your sister. It is so nice to meet you! I'm so sorry about your mother. I loved her clothes, they are amazing! Babbled Brooke as she rushed over to Haley and gave her a hug, while Haley looked scared and confused.

"Ok, Brooke lets not scare her just yet." Lucas said as he rescued Haley.

As all the guys got the luggage, Brooke, Karen, and the woman she didn't know ushered into the house into the living room. When the guys joined them Keith introduced everyone. "Ok so everyone this is my daughter Haley. Haley, this is my best friend Dan Scott, his wife Deb and their son Nathan. And this is Brooke, Lucas' girlfriend who I believe you already met." Keith said as Haley couldn't help but stare at Nathan.

"I think I'm going to like it here" Haley thought as she shook everyone's hand.

"Hey Haley if you need anything please feel free to ask." Nathan said as he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He couldn't help but think how amazingly beautiful she is. How could Lucas not brag about his awesome sister? "Oh we have something to show you." Nathan said as he started to lead her up the stairs with everyone following them. Keith and Dan shared a smile as they saw the connection being formed. But both knew of Nathan's rep and were a little weary of this match. But they saw something they've never seen before in Nathan's eyes and that was adoration and respect, not lust. This was going to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews! I'm so happy you guys are liking the story!

* * *

Chapter 5

As they got to the top of the stairs Nathan led Haley to the end of the hall. Lucas got behind her and covered her eyes. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" Haley asked as they continued to their destination. Dan and Keith both had some of the luggage. As they opened the door they all moved to the side so Lucas could lead Haley inside. As Lucas released her, she slowly walked towards the center of the room and slowly turned around to survey her new bedroom. This room was way better than her old one, not that her old one was smaller. But it reflected her personality. She didn't know how they knew she loved the color blue, but it was a great shade that they picked, not too dark or bright and not to light. It was so much better than the pink that her mom insisted she had to have for her old bedroom. Her mom used to say that pink was a girls color and every girl loved the color. But she always argued how she wasn't like all the other girls. But it never mattered to her mother.

"When did you guys have the time to do all of this?" Haley asked still in awe.

"Well Lucas found out from your friends what colors you liked and some of your hobbies. So Dan, Deb, Nathan, and Brooke have been working since we left on Saturday to make sure this was ready for when you got here. If you don't like something please let us know and we will return it for something you would prefer." Keith said.

"No, this is great! I love it, I can't believe all the work you guys put into this, all for me. Thank you! Oh my goodness! I have my own balcony, this is awesome, and I thought only having my own bathroom was cool." Haley laughed. "But guys this is too much, I really appreciate it, but I don't want to be a burden." Haley tried to argue.

"Haley, please don't worry about it. Just put it this way, you don't have anything here you wouldn't have in your old room." Keith said trying to comfort her while he went over and gave her a hug.

"Well if you're sure." Haley replied still not sure. She walked to the balcony and took in the view. She had the view of the backyard, which was huge with a pool and a Jacuzzi. The landscaping was breath taking. California has its beautiful landscaping but in its own way. East coast is defiantly greener.

"Good, now that is settled we will let you unpack and get settled into your new room. Dinner will be ready in about an hour and a half." Karen told Haley as she turned to Brooke and asked "Brooke you are welcomed to stay for dinner if you like."

"Thank you Karen I would love too, I'll just help Haley unpack." Brooke said as she turned to Haley, "if that is ok with you."

"Sure." Haley replied a little Hesitant. As the adults left, Brooke shooed out the boys, while they were complaining. "Brooke why can't we join you guys?" Whined Lucas, with Nathan showing his agreement. "Just give us some girl time and we will see you guys at dinner. "Brooke said as she pushed them through the door and then proceeded to shut the door right behind their heels.

"So, I just want to say I'm so glad you are here. I can't wait for you to meet Peyton! You will love her! She's my best friend since we were in diapers! It's great to have another girl around here! Don't get me wrong, I love my friends and follow cheerleaders but it's so good to have some new faces. Oh there is a party at my house on Wednesday and you are so coming and I am picking out your outfit! We are going to have so much fun! Oh and before the school year we should to a girl's day and go into Charlotte and do some shopping!" Brooke said with excitement, bouncing up and down.

"Wow, um I guess I should get out and meet some new people, but I just have to warn you parties are really not my thing." Haley said a little unsure of the whole idea.

"Oh no problem, we can so fix that." Brooke said with mischief twinkling in her eyes.

"I do want to say how sorry I am about your mom, I know I can't say 'I know how you feel' but if you need to talk to anyone I'm here. She had amazing talent; I have so many of her designs. She was my mentor." Brooke said seriously.

"Um, thanks." Haley said a little surprised. "My mom sure did love her work that's for sure." Haley replied with a little bit of annoyance in her voice. Brooke choose to ignore it, not sure what to make of it.

"Okay, so what is up with you and Nathan, I totally saw you both staring at each other. He couldn't take his eyes off of you! I've never seen him like that before, usually he's more of a player, but with you it was defiantly different." Brooke said all in a rush.

"Wow, Brooke, I don't think I've ever met someone like you." Haley laughed, "You remind me of my favorite 'Winnie the Pooh' character, Tigger! You're all bouncy and full of energy."

"Thanks I think, and you are so not getting away with changing the subject so spill!" Brooke answered laughing.

"Brooke I don't know, I'll admit he's hot, but I don't want to rush anything, I just broke up with my boyfriend not to long ago and he really hurt me, so I'm kind of scared to let someone in again. Plus Nathan probably already has a girl or two for all I know, and he seems like the popular type who thinks and knows he's all that." Haley admitted rather shyly.

"Well, like I said I think it's different with you this time. I know for a fact he doesn't have a 'girlfriend' per say. And he doesn't give anyone the looks he gave you. Sure he hooks up with random girls, but none of them got the look you did. But don't worry we will see what he really thinks at my party." Brooke said with a scary grin

"Whatever you say, tigger!" Haley replied choosing to ignore the comment about Nathan love like. She didn't care, she wasn't interested, at least that is what she was trying to convince herself.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Lucas' room…_

The boys were in front of his TV playing NBA live. James was with them, but Michael and Bryan decided to go do something else. Michael said something about calling his girlfriend. While Bryan mentioned calling the hospital to figure out his residency schedule.

"So, Haley seems nice." Nathan said trying to sound uninterested.

Lucas laughed as he gave Nathan a look. "Man, I know what you are thinking; you don't even stand a chance. She's not like any of the girls who've gone out with. She's nice and innocent"

"Not to mention we know how you treat girls, and we won't let Haley be just another girl on your endless list." James said threatening.

"I don't know what you guys are thinking, I just said that she was nice, and sure she's defiantly the one that got the looks in your family." Nathan said calmly, while trying to hide his true emotions.

James was satisfied with that, but Lucas could tell that there was more, but knew that Nathan was not going to say anything else, especially with James in the room.

"So how was the funeral?" Nathan said trying to get the attention off of him.

"It was beautiful and sad at the same time. I know I never got to know my mother but I wish I would have had the chance. It was a very sobering event. I'm just glad we got to be there." Lucas answered honestly.

"Yeah, oh and Haley sang 'Amazing Grace' it was amazing, very beautiful sounding." James added.

"Really? Maybe we can get her to sing at 'Tric' some night." Nathan said.

"We can try but she did mention how that was her first time in front of a large crowd. It might take some convincing. But I think it's worth a try." Lucas said. James nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah I think she brought everyone to tears with all the emotion she but into her singing.

"So after dinner you guys want to go to the river court and play some real basketball?" Nathan asked.

"Sure, we can get everyone else and introduce Haley, get her comfortable with our friends." Lucas said.

"Dude, have you told anyone else about her?" Nathan asked, wondering since he just found out on Saturday and he didn't tell anyone.

"No, I was sure you or Brooke would spill it." Lucas said.

"Well, I think we were both too shocked and busy too really let it spill. Oh and by the way, you couldn't have called sooner to tell us about Haley's distaste in pink; Brooke was all set to paint everything in this horrible pink color." Nathan said as they all started to laugh uncontrollably. "You should have seen her face when we told her that Haley hates the color pink, I think it broke her heart when we said that we were going with blue. She was like 'fine but I'm picking the shade'. It was hilarious."

"I am so glad I was not the one that had to argue with her." Lucas said laughingly knowing what Brooke was like when she is in her element of designing. She sure has a gift though.

"Yeah, you and Peyton defiantly owe me big; it wouldn't have been too bad if Peyton was there. She is like the only one to have some control." Nathan said.

"Yeah what happened? I thought she was going to help?" Lucas asked slightly confused.

"Oh she said something bout how she had to go to Charlotte with her dad. I don't know, if you ask me I think it was an excuse so she didn't have to deal with Brooke either." Nathan said. "But I think she's back now of course, so I will make sure to interrogate her." Nathan said jokingly.

"Boys dinner is ready, head on down. Can you guys get Bryan and Michael while I get the girls?" Keith said as he left the room headed for Haley's room not waiting for an answer.

* * *

AN: Next part will be the introduction of the rest of the gang! Please let me know what you guys think! 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Thanks again everyone for the awesome reviews!

* * *

Chapter 6

_At the River Court…_

After dinner Brooke, Nathan, Lucas, James, and Haley left for the River Court. Bryan said he couldn't go because he had to get up tomorrow to do his first 48 hour rotation at Tree Hill General. Michael's excuse was that he was meeting up with some of his friends and girlfriend for a late movie.

As they neared the River Court, Haley noticed a lot of people gathered. There was a basketball court, a picnic table and a gorgeous view of the river right behind the court. 'Wow, this is going to be a great please to come to think,' Haley thought to herself. Haley came out of her own world when she noticed that they were now joined by all of the other people.

"What's up dawg? And who is this beautiful new girl?" Skillz asked while doing that man shake they all do with the guys.

"Oh um…well, everyone this is our sister." Lucas replied afraid of their reaction of this bring their first time knowing. To say that everyone looked shocked was an understatement, except for Brooke and Nathan of course who looked amused.

"Excuse me; I think we heard you wrong?" Mouth said, while everyone nodded in agreement, laughing nervously. When they saw that Lucas and James looked serious they quickly sobered up. They all looked at Haley again, and began to notice how much the three of them looked similar. "Since when Lucas? I've known you guys since like first grade and you have never mentioned a sister." At this point Haley actually looked hurt.

"You've never told anyone about me? Are you ashamed of me or something?" Haley said angrily.

"What?! Of course not, we never really got to know you and I know for me personal I didn't want anyone to know about you until I knew you. I mean when I found out I was shocked, I had a sister but wasn't aloud to meet. Believe me we are not ashamed, but mad at the grown-ups for the mess." Lucas said as he tried to calm Haley down. He hasn't seen her mad yet and he wasn't sure if he wanted to see it.

"I don't get it? Nathan and Brooke knew about me right?" Haley asked now curiously.

"Well… Actually, they didn't know until the day we left for California." Lucas replied hesitantly. "Brooke is the one that actually made us aware of mom's death and after I hung up on her I told her the truth. Well as for Nathan, his parents knew about you since we were born. And they filled him in when we all left unannounced.

"Oh, well I guess I should say hi instead of acting like a psycho. Hey everyone, I'm Haley, Lucas sister, well actually if you want me to be technical, I'm his twin." Haley said smiling, knowing that he was going to be in more trouble, but now with his friends. Not only hiding a sister, but a twin!

Now everyone was shocked, even Lucas and James, they didn't even think about mentioning that little fact. Nathan and Brooke looked very confused.

"What? Why didn't you mention this earlier?" Brooke asked Haley.

"I thought the dufus here already told you guys." Haley said jokingly.

"Wow, Lucas any other secret siblings or twins we should know about?" Fergie asked, while everyone laughed.

"Well, Haley it is a pleasure to meet you!" Skillz told her while surprising her by giving her a hug. Everyone laughed at her expression of shock.

"Thanks." Haley said smiling.

"Well I guess I should introduce everyone else before I get into anymore trouble." Lucas said. While pointing to everyone he began saying names. "This one here is Skillz, Mouth, Fergie, Junk, Bevin, Teresa, Peyton, Jake, Tim, and Rachel. Everyone this is our wonderful sis, Haley Marie James."

"Haley Marie James? James? As in Lydia James? Any relation?" Rachel asked snottily and disbelieving. Catching the other girls off guard not noticing the connection until Rachel mentioned it.

"Um… Yeah, she is… I mean was my … mother." Haley got out, caught off guard nervously. "Well I mean our mother."

"Yeah she was our mother too, that's why Haley was in California, she went with mom, and we stayed with dad after the divorce." James filled in, knowing not everyone knew that Karen wasn't their real mom, since most of the Scott boys called her mom, except for Michael and Bryan since they were old enough to know their real mom.

"O k, so who is Lydia James? I mean besides their mother? And why do you girls know her?" Skillz asked confused.

"Honey, she was only like the best designer ever. You know that pink halter top you love on me?" Skillz nodded, "She designed that and most of my clothes actually." Bevin told them.

"Oh…" All the guys replied or nodded their understanding or in some of their case faked it by smiling and nodding.

Not wanting to get caught in a conversation about fashion, Nathan decided to change the subject. That and because he noticed how silent Haley because at the mention of her mom. "So are we going to play or are we going to be pansies and talk?" Nathan asked as everyone chuckled and the guys left to play while the girls went to the table with mouth to watch the game and cheer for the guys.

"You're not going to play?" Haley asked Mouth.

"No, I'm not really an athlete; I would rather watch and announce what's happening." Mouth laughed as he replied.

"So, Holly with your mom being an amazing designer I would have thought you would have some fashion since." Rachel said rudely, while looking at her outfit with disgust.

"It's H A L E Y, and I like my 'fashion since.' Thank you very much; I don't like you that should count for something." Haley replied right back at her, not knowing what this girl's problem was. The first moment she was introduced to her she had an immediately distaste for her. Usually she would have ignored her and probably hid behind her brothers or friends, but Haley decided right here and now, that she was not going to play the weak sister or friend card and was going to start sticking up for herself.

"So, Brooke, tell me do you girls have a kick ass gymnastics team?" Haley asked turning her head away from Rachel and ignoring her.

Brooke loved seeing Rachel getting dissed; she couldn't help the laughter come out of her mouth. "Haley I think you are going to be one of my new best friends." Brooke said as she gave Haley a huge hug. Everyone laughed knowing that Brooke and Rachel despised each other. Rachel gave Brooke a dirty laugh. While Haley was slightly confused.

"Unfortunately we don't have a gymnastics team but we do have a great cheerleading squad." Peyton spoke up. "Why are you a gymnast?"

"Well I've been training a little bit in it since I was like 8, and I was on the team at my old school. They had a gymnastics team and a cheerleading squad. I love doing gymnasts, it's one of the things that help me relax and let me go into my own little world, forget all my worries and headaches." Haley said.

"Well then that settles it, you my friend are going to try out for our squad, I'm sure you can help us with some of the more challenging moves. It will be great." Brooke gushed.

"Well unfortunately, _Brooke_, she will have to tryout like all of the other girls and there is only one spot open, which of course will go to the best person for the job." Rachel said smugly.

"That's ok; I'm not really into cheerleading, no offense." Haley said ignoring Rachel.

"Nonsense, you have the body, and most likely the moves, what else is there!" Brooke said.

"Well, I'm not really the cheering type; I'm more the quiet type"

"Don't worry, if Brooke has anything to say about it that will change soon enough, especially if you are around her long enough." Peyton said laughing with everyone else.

"Yeah and turn her into even more of a slut then she is, if that's possible." Rachel said vehemently.

"No ho, I think that would be your job, considering you have the title of number one slut/ whore at Tree Hill High." Brooke said right back at her.

"Well new girl, let me give you the 411 for around here, One Nathan is mine so stay away, and two if your going to hang around us at least dress like you had a famous mom, you wouldn't want to give you a bad name." Rachel said to Haley scathingly, ignoring Brookes comment.

"You know what ho, I'm sick and tired of you and I've only been here for less than 24 hours and I already dislike you immensely." Haley ranted as she and Rachel stood up facing each other. "You know what else, I don't care who you think is yours, but if I was interested which for right now, I'm not I wouldn't want to touch anything that you have, I might catch something. You should come with a warning: 'Might catch STD's.'" Things were starting to get nasty; the boys taking notice of this stopped their game and headed over to the confrontation.

"Whoa girls, what is going on here?" Nathan asked deciding to get in between the two scary looking girls. 'Note to self, never get Haley mad, she looks evil.' He thought to himself.

"Nothing Natey, lets get out of here and do something more fun." Rachel said trying to be seductively. While she went and attached herself on him.

"Rachel how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not interested, it was a one time thing and even that was a mistake?" Nathan said tiredly, while pushing her off of him.

"Guys, I'm going home, I'm tired of being around a skank, so I'll see you at home." Haley said.

"That's ok we'll walk home with you, the game was over anyways." James said giving the guys the manly hug shake thing they do.

"Fine whatever." Haley said as she started to walk in that direction.

Peyton and Brooke both flanked her one on each side. "Well new girl, I think you are going to fit in just fine." Peyton said as they all laughed.

Lucas, Nathan, and James followed them. "Wow, Rachel really is a ho, sorry about that Hales, I..." Lucas started to say.

"Lucas! Just stop, I'm starting to get sick of all of the protectiveness. It was cute in the beginning, but now it's making me look weak and I can take care of myself." Haley started to rant. "I love you guys and I know you are trying to protect me, but it's ok. Unless you see I'm not handling it then fine you can step in, but please let me try." Haley said pleadingly.

"Fine." The boys both said together.

"Good, you guys can relay that to Michael and Bryan too, thanks." Haley said as she took Peyton's and Brooke's arm and aimed for her house.

Once they got there Lucas went to take the girls home, while James, Nathan, and Haley went inside.

"Nate you want to play NBA Live?" James asked.

"No man I think I'm going to go crash, it's been a long day."

"Alright see ya later." James replied as he headed upstairs.

"Well, it was great meeting you Nathan. Thank you for everything you did in my room it looks great." Haley said as she headed up the stair.

"Your welcome, I guess I'll be seeing you around. Has Brooke asked you to her party yet?" He asked her.

"Yeah, it was more like telling me that I was going." Haley laughed.

"Yeah she can be forceful sometimes."

"I can defiantly see that. Good night _Nate_."

"Night _Hales_."

They both laughed at the use of their nicknames, both thinking the same thing, of how they like how it rolled off of the others tongue.

Once she got upstairs she went to her room and got ready for bed, when she came out of her bedroom her father was waiting for her, while looking at a photo album that Haley left on her desk of her friends from back west.

"Oh you scared me." Haley said as she jumped a little.

"Sorry, just wanted to say goodnight and to make sure everything was ok for your first night here."

"I'm fine thanks. Most of Lucas' friends are nice. And you have a lovely home."

"It's your home too now." Keith said interrupting her.

"I know, but that's going to take some time getting used to."

"I know and if you need anything please just ask."

"I will." She said and then went over and surprised him by giving him a hug. "I love you, _dad._" She said that surprised him even more.

"I love you too, kiddo." Keith said as he lightly kissed her on her temple.

"Night"

"Night"

As Keith left the room he thought of how proud he was of her and so happy that she was finally here where she belongs. A tear rolled down his cheek as he thought that this was a long time coming and for a while there he didn't think it was going to happen. He was surly going to be giving his thanks in prayer tonight. He just hoped that her transition into this family was going to be too difficult.

* * *

AN: Next up will be the party. 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: You guys are so nice! Thanks for the Great reviews! Just so, you all know, I am not into clothes or designers so please bear with me as I 'TRY' to describe clothes and such. :-D

I forgot to mention in Chapter 5, that I wanted to thank Preenad for a little inspiration in that chapter! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 7

_A week has gone by…Wednesday afternoon; Haley James room…_

"Haley, your clothes are amazing! Why don't you wear more of these designers, you have some of the top names? Gucci, Vera Wang… I mean wow! Why do you dress down in jeans and a baby tee? You should show what God gave you!" Brooke gushed as she went through Haley's closet.

"Well at least they are designer jeans. Besides my mom wouldn't let me have any other clothes besides her own designs or the other top names. I once went to target with a friend and I saw this cute shirt, so I bought it. However, when I came home, my mom saw it and flipped out. She went crazy; she was like 'you will not wear anything but designer names; you are my daughter and you need to act like it. You don't know who is watching.' Ug, I was so mad." Haley said, as she got lost in thought. "Well, whatever you guys can have or borrow whatever you want, I don't care."

"That's rough, I'm sorry Hales." Peyton said joining the conversation. "But these shoes are awesome!" Peyton said getting distracted, holding up a pair of brown sandals.

"Oh those are a pair that mom my made, um… right before she died. When she was trying out some new designs, she would let me have a peek, and if I liked them, she would make the first pair for me. You should wear them with your outfit tonight it would totally go with what you picked out." Haley said, while trying not to lose her control.

Peyton, Brooke, and Haley spent the last week inseparatable. Peyton and Brooke spent every moment with Haley showing her around town and taking her shopping. They included the boys a few times. It seemed like Nathan was always over at her house. She was quickly falling for the playboy. And it scared her. She heard many stories about him, but she was having a hard time believing them, he was just being so nice. 'I guess tonight I will see the real Nathan Scott, will he be a womanizer or will he prove everyone wrong' Haley thought to herself.

"Well tutor girl, we need to get you ready, we both have our outfits now we need to found you something hot, and we only have 2 hours to get ready!" Brooke stated in all seriousness. She started calling Haley tutor girl once she found out how much she enjoyed school. Brooke thought she was kidding when she told them that she could not wait for school to start and was asking if they had a tutor center. Who knew that we had one, well surprisingly Tim did.

"Brooke what is going to take 2 hours to get ready?" Haley asked skeptically.

Brooke looked shocked. "Usually it takes her longer, you should be lucky that we are limiting her tonight." Peyton said as she laughed at Brooke's look.

"Fine lets just get this over with." Haley pouted.

"Ok, we have a lot to do and as you two pointed out with only two hours. Ok to save time, Haley you go take your shower in your bathroom, Peyton you use the one that Michael and Bryan share, and I'll use Lucas' and James." Brooke said with a smile.

"Ok sounds good to me." Haley said.

"Wait a minute, what if Michael or Bryan finds me in their shower? EW!" Peyton said creped out.

"Don't worry they are both out and shouldn't be back for at least 2 hours, so you'll be fine, if your worried just be quick!" Haley said as she ran for her bathroom with a giggle.

After two hours worth of showers, hairstyles, make up and dressing. The girls were ready to make an appearance. "So the boys are going to be there already. I gave Lucas the key and they're getting everything set.

"Ok so let's go before Brooke decides to fix something on us." Haley said as she led the girls out the door.

"Bye girls, behave and don't be out to late. I expect you to be home no later than 1am." Keith said before the girls had a chance to make it out the door.

"No problem, dad. You have my new cell number, so if you need us, just call. Love ya!" She said as she gave him a peck on the cheek and a little hug, before she followed the girls out.

"Wait!" Keith yelled making the girls yield at the sound of his voice.

"Yes?" Haley asked a little nervous, wondering if he was going to catch what she was wearing.

"What in the world are you guys wearing? Keith asked.

"Come on Mr. Scott, these are Lydia James originals! Aren't they fabulous?" Brooke answered him not catching that wasn't what he meant as she gave a little twirl.

"Don't you think they are a little revealing?" Keith said as Karen joined his side. Brooke wore a Black mini dress with a low back, with a halter like top with black sandals. Peyton wore a Brown mini skirt with a light pink halter-top with the brown sandals. Haley wore a Brown Halter top with a flowered brown and white mini skirt with white sandals. All were designs by Lydia James.

"Keith they look fine, you girls have a good time." Karen came to their defense and pushed them out the door promising to deal with Keith. Before Keith could argue.

The three girls rushed to Brooke's car giggling the whole way their.

* * *

_Brooke's house; the party…_

The party was already underway by the time the girls arrived. As soon as they walked in all eyes turned to them. Brooke and Peyton immediately noticed that everyone was looking at them but especially Haley. Moreover, one particular boy had his eyes on the girl with so much adoration and love then they've ever seen from him. There was some blonde ho hanging all over him, but he was completely ignoring her. They never thought they would have seen the day when Nathan ignored a sexy, sluttish girl.

Brooke took control and led them all over to the guys. Jake immediately went straight to Peyton and wrapped his arms around her waist while kissing her on the cheek. Brooke went right up to Lucas and kissed him full on the lips. Making sure all of the wanna-be's knew he was taken.

"Haley! Hey you wanna dance?" Nathan asked trying to get away from the girl that was all over him.

"Sure, let's go." Haley said as she let him lead her to the middle of the living room that was serving as a dance floor. Justin Timberlake's 'Sexy back' was playing.

"So, has Lucas told you about our traditional camping trip?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, it sounds fun. I'm sure you guys will have fun." Haley said trying to hide her disappointment.

"You're coming right?" Nathan asked not even trying to hide his hopefulness.

"What? I thought it was a guy's trip?" Haley asked confused.

"No we've starting including the girls a couple of years ago, mainly for the couples."

"And all your parents are ok with this?" They continued to dance as the song switched to a slower song. "Big Girls Don't Cry" by Fergie. "Oh! I love this song."

"I'm surprised to hear her sing something slow." Nathan chuckled. "Yeah the parents trust us, we just have to listen to an hour lecture of what to do and what not to do, and promise to have two tents, one for the guys and one for the girls. Oh and your older brothers usually go, so there is a little supervision. So you wanna come with us?"

"Sure, I really haven't done much camping but I have to start sometime." Haley said as she gave him smile that made him weak in his knees.

"Great, we'll have a great time." Nathan replied as he led them to the kitchen as the song ended to get some drinks. "What would you like?"

"Water is fine; I'm not much of a drinker. I'm a total lightweight, it's not pretty." Haley replied as he got himself a beer and water for her.

"So you have had a drink before?" He asked curiously.

"Well once at this party, with my ex he kept on bringing on the drinks and I didn't know how to say no at the time, I was still in my phase of tying to please everyone. I ended up with such a hangover the next day it was horrible. I swore never to drink again." Haley shared with him.

"You wanna head out to the pool and just talk some more?"

"Sure." She replied as they set on the edge of the pool with their feet dangling in the water.

"So if you don't mind me asking what happened between you and your ex?" Nathan asked cautiously.

"Um…" She started.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No it's ok; I should get it off of my chest. At one of those parties, I was only drinking water, but he wasn't, and at one point, I lost track of him so I went looking for him. When I found him, he was going at it with the head cheerleader, Elizabeth." She said with a shudder. "It was horrible. He tried to deny it saying it wasn't what it looked like, and he even tried saying that he was drunk so it didn't count. I realized then that he was a jerk and a loser. It still hurt though. At one point I thought I could love him, but then later I realized that I never felt a spark."

"I'm sorry Hales." Nathan said sincerely.

"Thanks for listening; I'm sorry I didn't mean to get all sappy on you." Haley said as she leaned into him.

"Don't worry…" Nathan started before a lot of noise interrupted him. Then the next thing that Haley knew she was in the deep end of the pool trying to get to the edge. "What in the world!" Haley screamed.

Then she saw that not only was she in the pool but also so was a very wet and mad looking Brooke and Peyton. The boys were laughing uncontrollably. The girls shared a smile as the each went to their respected guy and asked for a hand, but all at once, the girls yanked on the unexpected guys, who landed right behind them in the water. Now it was the girls turn to laugh. "That will teach you guys to mess with us." Brooke said.

"Well since we're already wet and in the pool, let's play volleyball!" Haley said excitedly. She loved that game. Bevin and Skillz decided to join them, and they played a couple of rounds of volleyball. It was guys versus girls. At first, the guys laughed at this pairing, thinking that they would have to go easy on the girls. However, as it turned out the girls were kicking their asses.

After the games were over the guys decided to play a game of dunk the girls, they were all having a great time. None of them saw Rachel in the background sulking and thinking of ways to make sure that Nathan was hers for the new school year. She was not going to let a person like Haley steal him. She couldn't stand seeing Nathan hanging all over Haley. She defiantly didn't like seeing Haley flirt back and laughing with him. Rachel was a person who always got what she wanted. It was so on.

* * *

AN: Next up will be the camping trip right before school starts! Oh and count on some drama :-D

I wanted to try something different with the party; I know I've read many stories where they all get drunk and all and lots of drama occurs, which turns out good, but I wanted to try it with a little twist, let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Thank you for the reviews you guys are so nice! I hope I'm making you all happy!

* * *

(Wednesday before the school year starts, around noon.)

Chapter 8

_Outside of Haley's and Lucas' the day of the camping trip…_

The gang was all together getting ready to leave for the Outer Banks for their traditional camping trip. All of the Scott siblings were going, plus Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Bevin, Skillz, Rachel, Teresa and Tim. Mouth wasn't sure if he was going to make it or not. They decided on taking two cars, Nathan's escalade and Rachel's Tahoe. While Brooke was taking it on herself to figure out who goes in which vehicle, while the guys loaded all of the luggage.

"Brooke you know that we're only going for five days, right? Not a month." Nathan said while all the guys nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hey, Rachel has just as much as me!" Brooke defended herself.

"Hey it's my car, I can bring as much as I want!" Rachel smirked back.

"Whatever. In Nathan's car will be Haley, Lucas, me, Peyton, Jake, and James. And everyone else will ride with the skank, I mean Rachel." Brooke said giving Rachel an 'I won' look. Knowing that Rachel was as far away as possible from Nathan. Brooke was as sick and tired of Rachel, as everyone else was. Rachel had no problem showing how much hate she had for Haley.

"Why can't we pick which car we want to ride in?" Rachel whined.

"Because I said so, besides it's your car you have to drive." Brooke said showing her irritation.

"Michael or Bryan can drive I trust them." Rachel said with a wink to the two boys mentioned.

"Let's just take my Navigator." Bryan said, trying not to show his disgust, but failing miserly.

"Ok, then I'll ride with Nathan and Haley can ride with her brothers! See, problem solved! Rachel said as she started to climb into the front seat of Nathan's car. Everyone looked at her with a mix of shock and hatred. The guys groaned as they started to move the luggage from her car to Bryans. Nathan was fuming. For the past month since the party at Brooke's, Rachel has been overly obnoxious and rude to Haley. It was so obvious that she was jealous of Haley and the relationships that she was forming with everyone, especially Nathan. Everyone could see the hate in Rachel's eyes; she really had it in for her. One thing was for sure, Haley knew how to hold her own, but one thing Nathan noticed that everyone else was blind to was the fact that the comments were really taking a toll on her, they were slowly tearing her down, but she would never admit it.

Nathan was hoping that this trip would supply the moment for him to start an official relationship with Haley. Over the month that she has been here, the two of them have spent a lot of time together, well as much as Brooke would allow that is. The more he spent with Haley, the more he was falling in love with her, and he felt like this was the moment to make it known to her. They talked a lot and she was able to vent to him about her life on the west coast with her mom and her time with Damien. He learned that they broke up about a month before the school year ended and that she mentioned that she was waiting until it didn't seem like she was dating a rebound. At the same time, he was able to tell her things that he doesn't really tell other people. Like how his dad's great but gets too involved in his life, especially with basketball. He also told her about his relationships, explaining that he didn't want to leave anything out or lie to her. However, he made sure to tell her that he wanted to change; he didn't want that life anymore.

Nathan was brought out of his daydreaming by his parents and the other Scott parents. "Ok guys, we aren't going to do the long lecture this time knowing you all have heard it before, except for Haley, but since she has all of her brothers with her I'm not worried one bit." Keith said with a smile, as everyone gathered around the cars.

"You guys behave and please don't get into any trouble, we expect you all back before dark on Sunday. All of you have school or work starting Monday. And Nathan I expect you to keep on training, just because you're having fun doesn't mean you can slack off, the beach is a perfect place to train." Dan added while Nathan rolled his eyes. "You kids have a good time and call if you guys need anything, hopefully not from jail." Dan kidded as Deb jabbed him in the stomach. As Karen and Deb hugged most of the kids goodbye, Keith and Dan was saying goodbye to the boys and making sure they all knew that they were responsible for all of the girls and for each other.

"Hales are you ok?" Nathan asked her while she was still shooting daggers at Rachel.

"I'm fine, but I'm sorry I am not going to be in a car with that ho, I'm sorry your on your own." Haley fumed.

"I know you're not fine, but if I could I would join you but no one is willing to drive my car if it means dealing with Rachel. You're not mad at me are you?' Nathan asked scared that Rachel was damaging his chances with Haley. He knew it was too close to comfort for Haley with the whole Damien and Elizabeth situation. Even though they aren't a couple yet, he was afraid that Rachel was going to ruin all of his chances. Everyone with a brain knew that she was up to something and that it involved Nathan and Haley.

"No of course not, you are allowed to do whatever you want with Rachel if you please, but I'm going to stay as far away from her as possible." Haley said as she turned for her brothers' car.

"You're still going to hang out with me right? This trip wouldn't be worth it if you were ignoring me the whole time." Nathan almost pleaded, hoping this didn't ruin everything.

"Of course, I can't let Rachel ruin _everything_ for me, now can I?" Haley returned with a wink and disappeared into her brothers' car. "Don't worry I'm not going to make it easy for her." Totally surprising Nathan. 'Ok maybe I don't have to be as worried,' Nathan thought.

"Hey guys! Change of plans, can I get a ride?" Mouth asked as he came running up the driveway.

"Great! Now we are going to have to take another car!" Brooked exclaimed frustrated that her plans were being ignored.

"Actually we were going to suggest that anyways, there is no way all of this _stuff_ is going to fit, anyone else willing to drive?" Lucas asked.

"You know what, I will. I've had my car here for a while and haven't really driven around yet." Haley said as she went to get her keys and bring the car around before anyone could protest.

"Great I'm riding with tutor girl!" Brooke spoke quickly, wanting to have a girl's time with Haley. "Me too!" Peyton spoke up. "Awesome!" Brooked said as she jumped up and down excitedly.

As Haley brought her car around almost everyone but her, family dropped their jaws at seeing her car. For the most part, she kept it in the garage waiting for the right time to get it out. Besides everyone else did the driving or they walked everywhere.

"Haley where in the world did you get such an awesome car?" Nathan asked in awe.

"Oh my mom gave it to me for my 16th birthday, dad made the arrangements to have it sent here." Haley said as she turned to the rest of the crowd and asked, "So who's riding with me, just to warn you the top is staying down." Every laughed, as Brooke and Peyton raced to the car for the front seat. Peyton won, as a sulking Brooke got into the back. As the guys put some of the stuff in her trunk and around Brooke. "Alright tutor girl, let's get out of here!" Brooke said as Haley headed down the driveway.

"Um do either of you guys know how to get there?" Haley asked, as her phone rang, she picked it up and it was Lucas. "Yeah?"

"You have no clue where you're going do you?" Lucas' voice came over the phone; she could tell that he was laughing at her.

"No clue at all, can I follow you guys?"

"Of course, wait there and we'll pull a head of you."

"Ok" Haley said as she hung up the phone and said to the other girls, "problem fixed."

"Just one question, does anyone know how she drives?" Nathan asked a little scared of the turn of events.

"Well I do remember her friends Justin and Josh saying something about not getting into a car with her, but…" Lucas answered.

"Should we warn Brooke and Peyton?" Asked Jake a little worried about the girls now.

"Guys, they will be fine, have a little faith, now go before they leave without waiting for you and get themselves lost." Keith said, hoping that he wasn't wrong.

This is going to be a long trip, Nathan thought to himself. As soon as everyone got situated, they headed for the Outer Banks. In Nathan's car it was, Rachel, Skillz, Bevin, Teresa, and Tim. In Bryans' it was Lucas, James, Michael, Mouth and Jake.

"I hope they know what they are doing." Deb said as they all watched them leave.

"So do I..." Karen said as they watched Haley miss the mailbox by a mere inches and the two passengers in the car turn a little panicked, as it didn't even faze Haley.

* * *

_Keith and Karen Scott's Beach House…_

"Wow! This is ours?" Haley asked astonished. Getting away from the over dramatic girls who were claiming that Haley tried to kill them.

"Yeah, nice uh?" Michael replied wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "It's even better inside; looks like we beat Nathan, let's get in and get the good rooms before the rest get here. They started to follow everyone else into the house.

"It's bigger than the house in Tree Hill, plus we have our own excess to the beach. The scenery is just as pretty." Haley gushed. It was an old plantation mansion renovated to meet today's standards. It was amazing.

"Yeah I know. Dad is a huge south fan; he says it's the structural art he loves. As you can see the frame work is as original as he could get it."

"So is Kelly joining us?" Haley asked nonchalantly, not liking her, she was too much like Rachel it scared her. However, her brother was in too deep to see her for the slut she really is. Lucas agreed with her when she told Michael that he could do better but didn't appreciate it at all. He just told her that she had to get to know her better. Yeah right like that was going to happen.

"Yeah she should be here soon with a couple of our friends from Duke, you'll like them don't worry, and please be nice, for some reason Kelly thinks that you don't like her." He said as he left her on the porch. As she was lost in thought, she noticed Nathan pulling up; she went inside to find a decent bedroom before they were all taken. As she was searching for a bedroom, she came upon one that was on the third level and at the end of the hall, it was smaller but it was simple. After she laid claim to it she decided to sneak out the back to take a walk on the beach.

As Nathan was leaving the room he claimed, which was also on the third floor, he ran right smack into Haley.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" They said at the same time.

Haley looked up and noticed that it was Nathan. "It's ok, I was just on my way to check out the beach, I've been told that the east coast oceans are totally different from the west coast." Haley said trying not to blush.

"Would you like some company?" Nathan asked.

"Sure, I would love some, but let's try to go unnoticed, I don't want a big group, I want to be able to think." Haley said giving Nathan a genuine smile.

"No problem, just follow me, I know of the best way to escape." Nathan took Haley hand and slowly and sneakily led Haley down the back set of stairs and out the back door, and down the path to the beach. It wasn't to crowded, since the sun was slowing setting.

"Wow the ocean is beautiful; I can defiantly see why people say it's so different. There's like a whole different feeling to it and everything." Haley said in awe.

"Yeah, I know what you mean I can never get enough of it; it's one of my favorite places to be."

"We should head back before you brothers decide to look for you!" Nathan said as he stood up and offered his hand to Haley. He pulled a little too hard, which ended up with her in his arms with him holding on to her tightly as to balance her. He gently bent down and kissed her gently on the lips, at first she was startled then she relaxed and joined in. Both of them felt the shocks going through their bodies. Haley was so shocked she went weak in the knees as Nathan lowered her onto the sand.

As quickly as the kiss started, they pulled apart quickly when they heard a couple of giggles and some shadows hanging over them like doomsday. They looked up and saw…

* * *

AN: Next up will be more camping trip and drama :-D

I know I'm being evil, but I'll get the next part out soon :-D I just saw the perfect place to stop, don't worry It will come out soon, promise, it's all written, just have to see what you all think!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Thank you so much! I love the reviews! Now here is the chapter that I think a lot of you were waiting for!

* * *

Chapter 9

They looked up and saw Brooke, Lucas, Rachel, Michael, Bryan, Peyton and Jake surrounding them. Her brothers were shooting daggers at Nathan. Rachel was glaring her hardest at Haley and Brooke, Peyton, and Jake couldn't help but laugh and in Brooke's case giggle and jump up and down.

"Sorry are we interrupting something?" Brooke asked not even trying to hide her excitement. She was telling everyone that it was only a matter of time. She was so excited, she couldn't wait to get her alone and get all the details.

"No, Nathan was just helping me up when the klutz in me took over and tripped and accidentally brought Nathan down with me." Haley said as she quickly got up but couldn't help the blush creeping up her face.

"Sure." Peyton said not even hiding the smirk. "We just came to check out the water."

"So I see that you don't waste your time uh _Ho-ley_. We've only been here less than 30 minutes and Haley is already getting it on." Rachel said snidely.

"Just shut it Rachel!" Lucas yelled losing his patients.

"Haley, what are you doing?" Bryan asked trying to calm down the situation. He knew that there was something going on between the two, which scared him a little. He really didn't want to see _any_ guy all over his baby sis.

"It's nothing ok, goodness, I just wanted to see the beach and be semi alone, so Nathan offered to go with me. Just please leave let it be. Thanks" Haley huffed as she headed back to the beach house. Leaving Nathan standing all alone with everyone starring at him.

"Um, well you know I think I'm going to take a walk." Nathan said as high-tailed it out of the line of fire, not liking all the attention directed at him.

Before anyone could say anything, he was gone. Brooke and Peyton were still laughing as the guys just kept on glaring. Rachel decided to head after him while the brothers and the girls were debating over why the two should or shouldn't date. She snunk away while no one was paying attention.

"Hey Nathan wait up, I'm sorry that was so unfair. Anyone can see that the whore was throwing herself on you, don't worry it's not your fault your so damn sexy." Rachel said as she got as close to him as she could. Trying to put her hands on his arms.

"You know what Rachel; I don't care about what you think. Moreover, don't you ever call her a whore! You don't even know her! But next time you call anyone a whore, _especially_ Haley, you better look in a mirror." Nathan said angrily taking a step away from her but staying right in her face. "And please do me a favor, stay away from me and Haley. I DO NOT LIKE YOU!" Nathan yelled as he ran down the coast leaving a stunned Rachel.

"Wow that did not go as planned." Rachel said to herself aloud. 'Well I guess I'll have to show him what he's missing.' She thought to herself as she headed back to the house. 'At least I can still mess with Haley, that's always fun.' Rachel thought with a wicked smile.

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the beach house…_

As Haley ran up the porch steps, she ran right into Skillz. "I'm so sorry; I really need to stop doing that." Haley apologized as she rubbed her head.

"No problem, it takes more than that to knock me out." Skillz replied, getting a better look at her, he asked "Are you ok Hales?"

"Yeah I'm fine; I'm just a little confused." Haley replied agitated.

"You wanna talk about it, I was about to go the pool behind your house."

"What! We have a pool, even with the ocean just a couple of feet away!" Haley asked in shock.

"What can I say you rich people know how to live." He replied while laughing.

"Lets go, I could use a good swim."

"So why were you all red and flustered when you ran into me?"

"Ug, my brothers, and some of the others including that skank, caught Nathan and I in a very awkward moment."

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that you guys are finally a couple?"

"What, no! That has not come up yet, we just shared a kiss. I just don't know if I can trust him. I've heard all the stories about him, but when he's around me, he's the perfect gentleman. I want to believe that's the true him, but then people like Rachel come along and mess with my mind." Haley let loose.

"Haley, I have to tell you Nathan has defiantly changed since you've came here, he hasn't been with a single girl, unless you count hanging around you, Brooke, or Peyton. I think you have caught a certain playboy's heart." He said as he dived into the pool leaving Haley rolling those words over in her head.

"Yuck all this thinking is hurting my head." She declared as she jumped into the deep end after stripping down to her bikini.

"You know you can't ignore him the whole time we are here." Skillz informed her as they started to swim around.

"I know that is why tonight after dinner we are going for a walk and are going to talk this out. Will you and the other guys distract Rachel and my brothers?" Haley asked. "Sure Hales, no prob. I'll get the others to help."

All of a sudden, a couple of huge splashes interrupted their time as Brooke, Peyton, Jake, and Bevin surfaced the water.

"Hey tutor girl, Lucas is searching the whole house for you as we speak." Brooke informed her.

"Well we can keep him searching, now can't we?" Haley said mischiefly.

"Oh you are evil."

"I know, I try!"

"So are you going to tell us what is going between you and playboy or are we going to have to strangle it out of you." Brooke asked getting impatient.

"Well you and everyone else are going to have to wait. We shall all know before bedtime tonight." Haley supplied.

Before Brooke could reply, Peyton clapped her hands over Brooke's mouth and said, "That sounds fair, I hope that means what I think it means."

Brooke gives Peyton a confused look, but Haley understood perfectly what Peyton was getting at.

"Yes, I believe it does, there will be no more playing around the subject." Haley said as she got out to confront her brothers.

"Oh just so you know Kelly and her pose, are here, so be careful." Peyton warned her.

"Great, this day just keeps on getting better." Mumbled Haley. "Please tell me that Danny and Matt didn't come." Haley hoped as she crossed her fingers.

"Um, well at least they aren't staying here." Peyton tried to reason with her.

"Great!" Haley sulked as she headed into the house.

Haley decided to sneak into the house and take a shower before she had to deal with her brothers, Kelly, and company. As she headed down the stairs after her shower, she saw Lucas, Michael, Bryan, and James in what she assumed was the master bedroom talking. "Let me guess family meeting, discussing me?" Haley asked getting a little upset.

"There you are we've been looking all over for you." James said, as they all looked a little relieved.

"I was in the pool, and then decided to take a shower." Haley said.

"We just want to know what is going on with you and Nathan." Bryan said, taking the lead in the conversation hoping being the oldest Haley would respect him more and not get as upset.

"Goodness, will you guys please just let me live my own life, and if I make a mistake, it will be mine, and if you guys are still willing at that point I will gladly cry on your shoulder and give you full permission to beat up whoever you want." Haley said.

"Really? So are you guy's official yet?" Michael asked curiously.

"No, but I plan on talking to him tonight to figure everything out, _so stay out of my way_." She said as she poked each of them in the chest with her finger. "Got it?"

They all nodded their understanding, all a little scared. "Good, I'm going downstairs." Haley said with a smile leaving four very stunned boys.

"She's going to be a handful once they do start to date, you guys do realize that don't you?" Bryan said.

"Yeah" Lucas said as he followed his brothers down the stairs.

"I hate to break it too you guys, I think she's already handful. I can feel the gray hairs growing as we speak." Michael added.

As Haley got down the stairs she noticed her brothers also coming down, she immediately saw Nathan and went straight to him. "Hey do you think we can take a walk on the beach after dinner to talk?" Haley asked.

"Um, sure." Nathan said curiously. 'I hope she's not going to just give up on us. No matter what I will not wimp out and I will tell her my true feelings.' Nathan already started a countdown.

From across the room Rachel saw the little interaction between the two and was fuming. 'What in the world did he see in that no class tramp?' Rachel thought to herself.

"So, are you and Nathan an item yet?" Kelly asked Rachel, bringing her out of her daydreaming.

"Unfortunately not yet, but that will change real soon." Rachel said with an evil smile.

"Good, you two belong together, hot cheerleader and hot basketball player."

"Yeah as long as your boyfriends whore of a sister stays out of the way." Rachel bit out angrily.

"Are you kidding me? Are you telling me that your competition is _Haley_? Oh, girl you have no problem, any guy would pick you over her. Don't worry, he will be yours by the end of this trip, I'll help you if you need any."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." Rachel replied, the ideas already floating around. "I might take you up on that." Rachel said with a smile.

"I will do anything to bring that girl down, ever since she's meet me she's been trying to break Michael and me up. I cannot stand her. There is just something about her."

"I didn't realize we had so much in common." Rachel evilly grinned.

Michael came up behind Kelly and wrapped his arms around her waist giving her a small kiss. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything ladies." Michael said with a charming smile.

"Not at all, we were just finished. I'll talk to you later, Kelly." Rachel said with a slight wave behind her back. Michael and Kelly went to join their friends from Duke. Michelle, Danny, Matt and Andrea, they are staying at a beach house down a few blocks.

After they all ate the pizza that they ordered. Haley and Nathan snuck out the back down the path they took earlier that day. Brooke, Peyton, Jake, and Mouth made sure that Haley's brothers and Rachel were distracted. Brooke spilled grape juice all over her expensive silk tank top. Brooke loved having the opportunity to upset her. While Jake distracted the brothers with basketball talk.

* * *

_On the beach, Nighttime…Stars shinning in the sky…_

After walking a good 10 minutes in silence, they both decided to break it at the same time.

"Nathan…" "Hales..." They said at the same time.

"Let me get this out before I lose it." Haley rushed out as he nodded. "Nathan I really like you and I know I'm not your type so I would understand if you don't want to try a relationship, but I just need to know." As Haley babbled, she stopped and sat down on the sand, with Nathan doing the same. "I mean I can understand not wanting to be with me, for one my over bearing brothers, then there is the fact that I'm not as pretty as Rachel or as experienced in certain things as her." Before she could say anything else, Nathan captured her lips with his in a powerful, filled with passion kiss. After she realized what was going on she relaxed and returned the kiss.

As they broke apart, Nathan took his fingers, placed them on top of her lips, and said, "Now listen to me Hales. I too want a relationship with you; I was going to ask you. And so you know, I'm not scared of your brothers, and yes you're not as pretty as Rachel." He said, Haley looked at him in shock, but before she could get up, he grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap. "That's because you are 100 times more gorgeous than she will ever be, inside and out." At this her heart just melted. "Haley I like you for who you are. I can honestly tell you that I am NOT interested in Rachel. I only have eyes for you." At this, Haley couldn't stop a couple of stray tears running down her face.

"You really mean that?" Haley asked with so much raw emotion.

"Cross my heart, Pray to die." Nathan replied.

"Haley Marie James, will you be my girlfriend and give us the chance to be a great couple together?" Nathan asked.

"I would love too." Haley said as she giggled. Nathan brought her close for another kiss.

"But, I want to be perfectly honest with you." Haley said, before he could kiss her again.

"Ok, you can tell me anything." Nathan said, not sure what else their was to say.

"I'm a virgin and I plan on waiting for marriage," She blurted out quickly avoiding his eyes.

"Haley, look at me." He said while he lifted her chin up to meet his eyes. "That only makes me respect you even more. I would and will wait 50 years for you." He said with a genuine smile.

His statement made her melt even more, as she captured his lips with hers.

After about 15 minutes of making out and talking. They decided to head back before they sent out a search party. She wasn't sure how long everyone would wait.

As they entered into the living room, they attracted all eyes to them and their entwined hands.

Brooke raised an eyebrow to Haley. Haley just smirked while she gave Nathan a quick peck on the lips and whispered in his ear 'I'll see you in the morning' then raced up the stairs. Leaving everyone stunned and surprised. It took Brooke a few seconds but was right on her tail with Peyton following closely behind. The Scott brothers just looked at him with a stare and glare that said 'you hurt her we'll hurt you.' Nathan just gave them the nod that told them that he understood as he headed to his room. Rachel was fuming, while Kelly looked shocked.

"Well that sure was interesting." Kelly said trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, just peachy. Can we talk?" Rachel asked Kelly.

"Sure. I'll meet you in bed hon," Kelly said to Michael as she followed Rachel to the porch.

"We need a plan now!" Rachel said on the verge of panic. "I have to be his girlfriend not that cow!"

"Ok, calm down, we can bring her down, no problem, it might take some time, but it will happen and he will be all yours." Kelly said with an evil grin.

* * *

AN: Next up will be more camping trip and drama :-D

I hope it didn't disappoint you! Please let me know what you think!!!!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Thank you so much! As always, I love your reviews! Now here is a chapter that I think turned out great! It was fun to write :-D

* * *

Chapter 10

_Friday Morning of the camping trip…_

Yesterday everyone decided to spend the day lying on the beach, playing in the water, playing football and volleyball. To Haley and Nathan's surprise Rachel didn't try anything but give them evil stares now and then. What scared Haley was the fact that Rachel and Kelly were always together and talking while staring evilly at Haley. Haley was hoping that they were just trying to unnerve her.

Today was the day that the girls decided to go shopping out at the outlets and to the fancy mall in the city for new school clothes and stuff. Haley begged Nathan not to leave her alone with Brooke and when he agreed Brooke would not allow him or any guys come along. Much to the guy's relief, Haley was upset she knew how Brooke was like when she was shopping, it was her element. However, Nathan was ecstatic. The boys decided to go to the outdoor basketball courts and play around.

Unfortunately, when Rachel, Kelly and her friends heard about the shopping trip they invited themselves along. But thankfully, they rode in Kelly's car while Haley, Brooke and Peyton took Haley's car. Kelly told Michael that they wanted to bond with Haley and her friends, with a fake smile. Of course this was all part of Kelly's plan to help Rachel, but what Rachel didn't know was that Kelly had her own agenda forming.

When they got to the mall Brooke went total shopping Nazi on them. They went to all the popular stores and spent too much money. Around two, they ran into Rachel and friends right outside no other than Lydia James Boutique.

"Well isn't no other than _Haley James_, in her mothers store, how touching." Kelly said sarcastically.

"I didn't realize they let whores in this store." Peyton replied.

"Well they let you in now didn't they?" Rachel responded. "I can't believe your mom designed these clothes, you would never guess that _you_ were Lydia James daughter. At least she had talent and class." Rachel said snidely.

"Whatever guys, lets go, isn't it enough that we are sharing a beach house with them, can't we just have one day with out the drama! Please, I don't want to get into it, at least not in my mom's store." Haley begged trying to avoid a scene.

"Oh Rachel how long do you think it will take Nathan to realize what a mistake he made in starting a relationship with Haley?" Kelly asked making sure; she was loud enough for everyone to hear in the store, especially at the retreating backs of the three girls.

"You know what B I've had an enough of this." Brooke angrily replied, turning around to face Rachel.

The manager of the store heard all of the noise and went over deal with the situation. "Is there a problem here ladies?"

"No, not at all." Peyton said, while she and Haley tried grabbing Brooke's arm to lead her out of the store.

Brooke stopped right in her tracks, shrugging out of there grasps, startling Peyton and Haley. She had a bright idea. "Actually there is, Claire!" Brooke said looking at her clip for her name, while everyone including Rachel and her friends looked at her as if she lost her mind. They all wanted to avoid any embarrassment. Brooke had that crazy look in her eyes.

"You see, my friends and I are trying to shop and these girls are bothering us, you would think the late owner and designer of this boutiques' daughter would be able to shop at her mother's place with out being bothered." Brooke said surprising everyone and making Haley blush. Haley hated being the center of attention.

"What? Your Ms. James' daughter?" Claire asked looking at Rachel, thinking she was the daughter.

Rachel just laughed, "Not me, I wish I had an amazing mom." Rachel said trying to be all nice and sincere.

"This is Miss Haley Marie James!" Peyton said joining in on Brookes little idea. Wrapping her arms around Haley's shoulders. Haley looked like a beet; she was so red.

"Oh my goodness, it is you, come with me." Claire said as she grabbed Haley's hand and took her to the back wall, where Haley saw a poster of herself wearing one of her mom's designs at the last fashion show her mother had. All of the girls followed including Rachel and company, who were now curious.

"What in the world, where did you get this?" Haley asked in awe, all the girls looked shocked. "How?" Haley asked trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Oh, um your mother would send us a new one each time a new line would come out. She would make sure that a couple of these were always displayed. Which modeling agency are you with?" Claire asked star stuck.

Rachel, Kelly, and friends busted out laughing. While Peyton and Brooke shot daggers at them.

"Well actually, I'm not a model, those look like pictures from my mom's fashion shows, she would always insist that I wear her favorite outfit that she designed. I would try to get out of it, but after the first time, it just became a tradition. I didn't realize that she had pictures taken and then used in some of her stores." Haley said, almost forgetting those days. She remembered the first time her mom asked her. She was shocked, she tried saying no, but you could never say no to Lydia James. She never told her mother but she enjoyed it, it even gave her some time and some good moments with her mother. Haley remembered some of the moments when she would be up on the catwalk, look at her mom, and swear that she saw pride and tears. However, by the time she would get in front of her, she would have her ice queen appearance on again.

"Awe isn't that touching." Rachel wrapped a fake tear.

Claire ignoring Rachel's comment looked at Haley and asked, "Would you mind signing it for us?" She asked handing her a sharpie.

"Sure." Haley said uneasy. After she was done, she turned around and for the first time noticed the crowd, they had attracted. As soon as she was facing everyone, they surrounded her asking for her autograph. She was shocked, but she went ahead and signed them.

Kelly and Rachel shared a look that said 'I can't believe this.' "Let's get out of here before I become sick." Kelly said disgusted.

Brooke gave them a victory look, as they left. She was so proud of herself.

"Thanks so much Haley, you should consider visiting more of your mom's stores, not that they need the publicity but it would surprise you how much of you is in her stores." Claire said as she gave Haley hug and went to help some customers.

"Wow Brooke, I can't believe you did that!" Haley told her still red from all of the excitement.

"I know! I mean they were getting on my nerves and all, and they were disrespecting you in your store, I mean do they even know that you're the owner now!" Brooke rushed out.

"Wow, I almost forgot that detail, I haven't heard from Janet since I've been out here, I should probably call her, she's supposed to run by me any huge changes." Haley mused.

"How do you forget something that huge, I mean aren't you getting any profits?" Peyton asked as they continued walking the mall.

"I think so, but my dad is putting it all in a fund for later. Besides dad and Karen give me anything I need so it's not as if I need the money. If I did then they would give it to me. I have my own back account, where they put a nice sum in every month. So it's not like I really care."

"Man I wish I had a boutique where I could sell some of my designs." Brooke said wishfully.

"Oh my goodness! Why didn't I think of this before?" Haley gushed. "It would be perfect, I was wondering what I could do, to keep these stores going!"

"Whoa there, do you want to calm down and clue us in." Said a very confused Peyton with Brooke nodding her agreement.

Haley said trying to calm down a bit. As they decided to take a seat at the Starbucks café. After they got their coffee's Haley began telling them all about her great idea.

"Ok so my great idea is why you don't let me buy your designs and sell them at 'Lydia James' Boutiques?'" Haley said all excited about the idea.

"What?! You can't be serious; I'm no way good enough to have my designs next to your mom's!" Brooke screeched out.

"Brooke your designs are awesome. Plus the supply of my mom's designs that weren't out yet are shrinking down in number and I have no talent in designing, so why not start a new line called 'Clothe's over Bro's'; Brooke your designs are _amazing_!" Haley gushed.

"Brooke I think it's a good idea!" Peyton added.

"Do you think anyone would actually buy them?" Brooked asked unsure of her talents, but starting to love the idea.

"Yes, trust me you defiantly have the talent!" Haley assured.

"Ok on one condition!" Brooke said. Haley raised an eyebrow.

"Goldilocks here does all the artwork and I will only deal with you not some fake boob-bleach blond wanna-be." Brooke stated.

They all laughed, as Peyton looked shocked. "I'm for it if you are." Haley said giving all the attention upon Peyton.

"Well…I don't know" Peyton said leaving them all hanging.

"Peyton!" Haley and Brooke shouted at the same time.

"Of course I would do it! It will be like the three musketeers against the world." Peyton said as they all laughed. "Ok, so maybe just three crazy teens from Tree Hill."

"Ok well I'll call Janet as soon as we get back to Tree Hill, do you think you can have some starter sketches ready to mail to her by Monday?" Haley asked the two.

"Of course we can!" Brooke said excitedly. "We already have some done, so I'll add a couple more and we'll be all done, what you think blonde!" Brooke asked Peyton.

"Sure, I can see what I can do. I'll work on it tonight." Peyton said.

"Ok so we will need a couple of swimsuits, evening gowns, every day clothes, lingerie, sports clothes, and some shoes, and we'll be all set!" Haley said. Peyton and Brook looked shocked.

"That's a lot!" Brooke gaped.

"I know but we need to cover all the basics!" Haley said all giddy.

"Ok sounds like a plan!" Brooke said all happily, after they finished their coffee's they went to a couple other stores, but were to excited to get started on their project. They headed back to the beach house, happy that they didn't run into Rachel and her friends.

_Meanwhile at the basketball court with the boys…_

"I hope the girls are behaving themselves." Lucas said.

"Doubt it; remember Rachel and Kelly are at the same mall and outlets." Nathan replied.

"Hey I think Kelly and Haley are becoming friends." Michael said. Nathan and Lucas gave him an unbelieving look.

Under his breath so only, Lucas could hear he said, "What is he smoking. Those girls will never become friends." Lucas laughed along with Nathan.

They played all day, and then decided to head to the ocean to cool off. As they were tossing, a football around they all started to talk.

"So how do you guys think that Haley has been adjusting to life on the east coast?" James asks, wanting to know everyone's opinion.

"Well, I think she's adjusting pretty well." Bryan said, as Michael agreed.

"Yeah, but there are times I walk by her room at night and think I hear her crying." Lucas admitted, "But when I asked her the next morning, she denied it saying that I was hearing things and that she was 'fine.' Has she told you anything Nate?" Lucas asked.

"Well, a little, but it was in confidence, and I am not going to break that. Sorry." Nathan replied, not wanting to upset the Scott brothers, but he was not going to lose his trust with Haley. "But I will say, don't worry, she's doing fine, and what you guys are doing is helping. Just being there for her is doing her a lot of good."

"Not to mention that she has you now." Skillz added, smiling.

"Yeah about that, we haven't had our chance to talk to you yet, Nathan." The brothers started to circle around him, as Mouth, Tim, Skillz, and Fergie joined the circle.

"We have to say, we haven't seen her as happy as she is when she is with you." Michael said.

"With that being said, you hurt her, we will hurt you 10 times more." Bryan said and everyone nodded their heads."

Nathan didn't realize how much everyone has grown to have their own kind of love with her that they felt like they had to protect her. "Don't worry guys, if I hurt her, you can all beat me up until you're satisfied." Nathan said seriously.

"Ok enough of all the seriousness, let's play some tackle football." Fergie said, trying to break some of the seriousness.

* * *

AN: Next up will be more camping trip and drama. The next chapter will deal with a little bit of Rachel and Kelly; one will remain evil while the other calms down just a bit. It's already written, just needs a little tweaking. :-D 

I love this chapter; I hope you guys do too!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Thank you again for all of the amazing reviews:-D

* * *

Chapter 11

_Friday Night on the beach…_

They decided to have a bonfire with grilled hotdogs, hamburgers, Corn on the cob wrapped in foil and of course smores for dessert. After they finished their dinner, Lucas ran up to the house unnoticed. When he came back, he went over to Haley and hid something behind his back.

"What's up Lukie?" Haley said happily, glazing up at him.

"Hey Bryan, can you turn off the radio?" Lucas asked. When the radio was turned off, everyone turned to, Haley as Lucas handed her what was behind his back. "Will you please play us one of your songs, or anything really?" Lucas begged as he handed her, her guitar that he stole from her bedroom.

"What! I didn't know you played tutor girl! You have to play for us!" Brooke said excitedly while clapping.

"I don't know I don't like playing in front of a lot of people." Haley said nervously.

"It's only us, your friends." Skillz said trying to assure.

"Yeah, come on, please." Everyone joined in trying to convince her.

"Please I'm sure she can't even hold a tune." Rachel said rudely, afraid that Haley could actually play, which would make her seem even more perfect.

"Just shut it Rachel, she's amazing. Hales you have nothing to worry about." Lucas said trying to assure Haley while he sent Rachel a heated glare.

"Please for your best friends." Brooke pouted. As everyone laughed.

"Fine, but please don't give me that look ever again. I'll do one song, and you have to be honest, ok?" Haley replied. She started to tune her guitar and thought of what song to sing.

"Ok here is a song that I love; it's from one of my favorite county singers, Martina McBride. You can say that it brings closure for my last relationship." Haley said as she gave Nathan a quick kiss; she told him all about Damien, which he responded with wanting to kick his ass in the near future. Then she proceeded to get back into the zone. She started slowly getting the feel of her guitar again and then just let herself get lost into her music and closed her eyes.

_She loved him like he was  
The last man on Earth  
Gave him everything she ever had  
He'd break her spirit down  
Then come lovin' up on her  
Give a little, then take it back_

She continued with every emotion she has ever experienced. She continued with the song and then got to the Chorus…

_And with a broken wing  
She still sings  
She keeps an eye on the sky  
With a broken wing  
She carries her dreams  
Man you ought to see her fly_

As she ended the song, she sang the last three lines again with everything she had.

With a broken wing  
She carries her dreams  
Man you ought to see her fly

* * *

(AN:**Unfortunately I noticed we are not allowed to post songs, so instead of the whole song I opted with just a little of it, if that's not good either please let me know and I will take it out. However, I highly recommend this song; it is SO good and totally fits Haley in two ways at least try to get the rest of the lyrics you can write me and I'll e-mail them to you if you want. The song is "A Broken Wing" by Martina McBride on her Evolution album.)**

* * *

As she finished she opened her eyes and then noticed the tears slowly making their way down her face. She slowly looked up to see what everyone thought. They all looked shocked and amazed, except for Rachel, Kelly and friends of course. They looked pissed, and super jealous. 

"Wow, tutor girl that was amazing and beautiful. I hate country but I loved that song, you had so much passion behind it!" Brooke gushed.

"I totally agree with Brooke, what is it called?" Peyton asked.

"A Broken Wing" Haley replied trying to hide her blush.

"I think it was horrible." Kelly said flatly, getting angry that everyone seemed to love Haley, then to add the fact that she can sing. You could say Kelly was beyond jealous. Especially after what happened at the mall earlier in the day. It was as if Haley couldn't do anything wrong.

"Yeah I agree." Michelle said, while Andrea nodded her head in agreement.

"What! Are you kidding me she was awesome." Said Michael giving his girlfriend an disbelieving look.

"Oh Hon, you have to say that you're her brother, but I think we should all be honest to her, we don't want her to think she has talent." Kelly said clueless, honestly thinking that her brother was just saying that to be nice, she assumed he would side with her, his girlfriend. Everyone looked at her shocked they couldn't believe she just said that.

"Now you guys know why I don't sing in public." Haley said upset, throwing her guitar on the sand, and running down the beach towards the water and away from the gang. Everyone looked beyond angry, all the guys plus Brooke and Peyton got up to follow her, but was stopped by Nathan.

"Guys let me." Nathan said, as he picked up her guitar and handed it to Peyton. "Can you make sure this makes it back in one piece?" Nathan asked then headed in the direction that Haley headed. "I think you guys should deal with them." He said turning around to point at Rachel, Kelly, and company; giving them one last look of disgust.

To say that Nathan was mad was an understatement. He was furious, so were the other boys. As soon as Nathan was out of sight, Michael let Kelly have it.

"What in the world are you doing?" Michael yelled standing up so he was towering over her. Kelly got up and stood her ground, right in his face.

"You know what, I think your sister is pathetic, she can't sing and she certainly doesn't deserve a guy like Nathan, we all know he should be with a girl like Rachel." Kelly yelled back. "Haley is not little miss perfect, boo hoo her mother died, lets all be nice to the little cry baby."

Rachel was actually starting to feel a tad guilty. "Maybe we went a little far." Rachel tried to whisper to Kelly, trying not to be heard, but failing.

"Oh I do not think so; you hate her as much as I do." Kelly sputtered, her voice rising an octave.

"Yeah but, at least I don't think its right to rag on her mother!" Rachel replied. Knowing how it was to miss a parent, and she still had both of hers alive and together. She knew everyone hated her, but she did have to go another school year with some of them, and she did believe that Kelly was going too far, especially with some of her ideas. 'I'm not that psycho' thought Rachel.

"You know what Kelly, we are through, I can't date someone who hates my sister obsessively. I have to say I'm glad that you've finally showed me your true colors. I can't believe Haley and Lucas were so right, I should have listened to them, well from now on I will!" Michael said heatedly to Kelly.

"Fine, but you know what you will regret this! No one dumps me, especially because of some little whiny B!" Kelly said angrily as she headed to the beach house. "Come on guys lets get out of here." The girls got up and followed her, whereas Matt and Danny stayed true to Michael and didn't budge from where they were sitting. "What are you guys doing? Come on lets go!" Kelly yelled losing her cool.

"Sorry, Kel, but we think you are a B and we're glad that Michael finally got the sense to dump your ass!" Matt said, while everyone looked at him shocked, while Danny just nodded in agreement.

"Oh and Kelly I expect you to have all your junk out of my beach house ASAP, I believe 5 minutes is more than fair." Michael spit out.

"Arrg, you are such a jerk, I hope you and your family gets what's coming to them."

"Wow that was a little intense." Peyton said trying to ease some of the tension.

Brooke glared at Rachel, "Maybe you should join your ho of a friend." She said to her.

"Hey, I might be a B sometimes, but I have to say Haley has an amazing voice, I can't even deny that, that would be like saying that I'm not hot." Rachel said holding her hands up in defense trying to redeem some of herself to the others. "Besides I really didn't think Kelly was as insane as she was. Sorry."

"That makes two of us." Michael said looking sad. "I hope Haley's ok."

"Don't worry Nathan will make sure she's ok." Brooke assured him.

"I just hope Kelly has enough sense to be gone before he gets back, or it won't be pretty." Skillz said.

"Yeah no kidding, if looks could kill. He looked like a mad man. Please remind me to never upset him." Mouth said.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the water's edge…_

Nathan finally caught up with Haley; he found her sitting in the sand very close to the lapping water. She was sobbing into her hands uncontrollably. He sat down right beside her and wrapped his arms around her. As he did this, she just let herself fall into his arms without resistance, knowing that she was safe in his arms. He just let her cry for a little bit before he began to talk. For one, he was trying to get his anger at Kelly, in check.

"Hales, I want you to know that she was totally wrong!" Nathan said passionately, while turning her so she could see his face.

"Nathan, it just took so much for me to do that, and then she goes and says something that hateful! Why?" Haley cried out.

"Hey, you are a wonderful person, beautiful, talented in so many things, and you own your own boutiques. She is jealous of you, as is Rachel. You are the person they wish they could be, so they take it out on you." Nathan said, playing with her hair.

"But…" Haley tried to start.

"NO!" Nathan interrupted. "You have nothing to regret or doubt. You are going to sing as much as you want, and I will personally make sure you get an album out if it's the last thing I do, just to show that little B who she messed with. It might take until we're like 50 but it will happen. You understand me Haley Marie James?" Nathan said while lifting her chin with two of his fingers so she wouldn't avoid his eyes. She nodded her understanding.

"Good. I have something to cheer you up with." He said as he leaned in and gave her a very emotional, passion filled kiss that gave her shivers all over.

"Wow that was amazing." Haley admitted. All of a sudden, a small rouge wave crashed into the two of them, soaking them both from their butts to their legs.

"Haley you are shivering from head to toe, we are going to get you into that house and warm you up!" Nathan declared as he noticed she was shaking from head to toe. He got to his feet then helped her to her feet.

"As long as I can cuddle with you before bed to help get me warm." Haley said.

"Anything for you little lady." Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

He stood up then stretched out his hand to her and helped her up gently. They headed to the Beach house, noticing that everyone was gone from the bonfire.

"Maybe we should just stay out here; I don't think I could stand to see anyone, especially Rachel or Kelly." Haley said nervously.

"Hey there you too are!" Skillz startled them coming from the direction of the beach house. "Don't worry Hales; Michael threw that ho out on her ass!" Skillz said smiling brightly.

"Really! That's the best news ever! Please tell me Rachel went with her?" Haley said hopefully.

"No, but in her own way she stood up for you." Skillz said. Haley looked at him in disbelief. "I'm serious you can ask everyone else. Come on, let's go, she's gone, we have to celebrate! Oh and Hales, you are one heck of a singer! I would buy tons of your records even if it was all country." Skillz said. Haley chuckled at him, knowing he was serious.

"Thanks, Skillz, I have some amazing friends." Haley said as they entered the house.

"Yeah we know!" Brooke said jumping into Haley's arms, giving her a bone-crushing hug. "Don't you ever get upset to what some skanks say ever again? You have a great voice!"

"I totally agree." Michael said as he went up to Haley and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry Hales; I should have listened to you. I didn't realize how much of a B she was." Michael pleaded with Haley.

"Michael, chill its all good, it's not your fault. I'm just happy that she's gone, and now you can find an awesome girl who is not a skank!" Haley assured him while giving Brooke and Peyton a look that said that it was their new mission. They nodded there understanding while giggling.

"I just knew something was wrong with her, I had a bad feeling. I'm sorry but she seemed evil." Haley said with a shiver.

"Well no worries, she's gone! Hallelujah!" Bryan said joining in the hugging.

"Girl, I hate country music, but that was amazing! I had Goosebumps!" Peyton joined in as everyone started to share their compliments. The only person she noticed that wasn't present was Rachel; she was fine with that fact.

"Well I'm tired guys; I'll see you all tomorrow." Haley said with a yawn."

"Yeah me too, Night guys!" Before anyone could say, anything Haley let Nathan lead her up to the third floor to their bedrooms. Everyone else decided to call it a night too. When Haley got to her door, Nathan wrapped her into a hug. "Are you going to be ok, Hales?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine; I'm just tired and moody. I'm sorry." She said and gave him a powerful mind blowing kiss. "Sweet Dreams." She said with a starry gaze as she turned around and softly closed the door. As Nathan stayed a few extra seconds touching his lips gently thinking about Haley. 'Man am I one lucky guy.' He thought as he slowly made it to his room.

* * *

AN: Next up will be the last chapter on the camping trip. :-D 


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Thank you again for all of the great reviews:-D I just wanted to respond to Dada, that yes, Haley will be going to Tree Hill High with the rest of them and they will be juniors. That should be in the next Chapter! To Amber, Thank you for that tip, I wasn't sure so I was trying not to press anything I will go back and change it. :-D

I guess I should also tell you I'm not that great with writing drama, but we'll see what I can come up with! Remember this is my first so I'm trying here, thanks again for you great feedback!

* * *

Chapter 12

_Saturday Morning…_

Haley got up very early, around 5:30 the next morning before anyone else was awake. She quickly put on her work out clothes, tied up her sneakers, grabbed her bag, purse, and keys; and then headed down the stairs. She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and water from the fridge, as she wrote a note telling everyone where she would be then posted it on the refrigerator. Then quietly headed out the door to her car. As soon as she got into her car, she headed to the local YAMC that she noticed when they first rode into town.

As soon as she pulled into a parking space, she went inside. She paid the dues then headed to the gymnasium. On one side, there was a basketball court and then on the other side had all types of gymnastic equipment. She immediately went over to a corner of the mats and began to stretch. She decided today was a good day to practice since she ditched the gym the whole time she was at the beach and was starting to feel lazy.

As soon as she settled in at Tree Hill, Keith and Karen made sure she had a membership to their country club, which had a full-equipped gymnastics set up that, had early and late hours. They even introduced her to a couple of coaches that train at that club, they were all interested in training her, but she said that she had to think about it and if she trained with a coach, she only wanted to do it a max of 2 days and the others on her own. She learned long ago that it was too intense to train 7 days a week.

Since she's been in Tree Hill, she would go early in the mornings five to six out of seven days out of the week. Usually she would go by herself, on an occasion one or more of the boys would join her, but they would run, lift weights or play basketball. They would always leave her be and do her own thing without interrupting, which they learned the hard way. The one time Lucas and James tried to spot for her, she blew up at them because they were trying to 'help her out' by telling her when it looked like she was going to fall or that, she looked off. She ended up knocking them both on the ground, made them leave, and told them to never bother her again while she was in her element. Bryan and Michael were at the sidelines, laughing their asses off. They loved seeing their little sister kick the boys' butts. She still remembers Lucas' comment "_She's worst then Brooke is with her cheerleading. Remember how she goes psycho."_ When he said this all the boys laughed until Haley threatened to tell Brooke then they all begged for forgiveness. 'Great memory' Haley thought.

Today she was ecstatic that no one tagged along. After last night she wanted time to think and just have some alone time. In addition, of course think about Nathan, she couldn't believe that he wanted to date a girl like her. She felt lucky to have him, and only hoped that he was the real deal. That's why she's going into the relationship slow but honest, he knows all about Damien and what kind of guy he is, so that's easier. She just had this feeling like he was being real and sincere. After all what's love if you don't, take some chances. At least I have a caring family and great friends if needed, which I pray won't be needed.

After her stretches, she decided to work on her floor routines, which she went through gracefully. She just let herself lose herself in her routines to her music. She let all of the drama and headaches just disappear. Not noticing she was generating a small crowd. As soon as she was done and felt like she was warmed up enough, she headed to the free balance beam and began one of her favorite routines to the music that she quietly put on to go by. Her two favorite vices were her music and her gymnastics; just let her do one of the two and it instantly calms her down and lets her go into her own little world. You could say it was her favorite thing to do. It's her basketball…

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the beach house… (Around 7:30am)_

Nathan got out of bed, showered, then preceded to head down stairs to the kitchen after checking on Haley, but noticed that she wasn't in her room. When he went into the kitchen, he saw Lucas drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Brooke was surprisingly up drinking coffee too and talking to Peyton animatingly over some drawings.

"Why in the world are you guys up this early?" Nathan asked astonished that they were awake before noon while on summer break. "You do realize that we have one more official day of summer to celebrate right?"

"We wanted to get a full day worth of tanning in before our summer is officially over." Brooke said seriously. "Thank you very much."

"So why don't you go back up those stairs and go get your girlfriends cute little ass down here so we can start this day." Brooke added going into full Nazi planner mode. Peyton rolled her eyes and mouthed 'Help me', as Brooke turned back to Lucas and Peyton and continued to tell them about what she had planned for her portfolio, of 'Clothes over Bro's.' and telling Peyton what to fix on her sketches.

"She's not down here? Because I checked her room before I came down and she wasn't there." He asked confused, thinking she would surly be down her somewhere since she wasn't upstairs, while he went to open the fridge for some OJ, he noticed a hand written note; he pulled it off and began to read it.

"No we haven't seen her since last night." Peyton supplied not taking her eyes off her work.

"Well, it looks like she beat us all. She's at the YAMC in town." Nathan replied.

Brooke looked up at him as if he was crazy, "How in the world do you now that? You just said you didn't know where she was." Brooke asked confused.

"I just found this note; did you guys even notice that it was here?" He asked.

"What! No!" Brooke said as she jumped up and grabbed the note from his hands. "She went to the gym without us! Come on lets go!"

"Brooke, maybe she just wants some alone time, she'll be back." Peyton tried to reason with her. "Besides there will be plenty of time to bug her into joining the cheerleading squad later. Let her be now."

"What, nonsense. Why would she want that?" Brooke said not understanding that Haley might have wanted to be alone. She got up and grabbed Lucas' arm, "Well come on lets go!" Rachel, James, Bryan, and Michael were coming down the stairs when they heard all of the noise.

Nathan grabbed Brooke's elbow before she went any further. "No, we are going to let Haley have her alone time, got it?" Nathan said leaving no room for auguring.

"What in the world is going on?" Bryan asked.

"Nothing, we are all going out to the beach and enjoy this amazing weather before we have to say goodbye to it tomorrow." Nathan said, while telling Brooke with his eyes to drop it.

"Fine, come on goldilocks, let's get changed." Brooke huffed as she dragged Peyton up the stair.

"Did we miss something?" Michael asked.

"Only the fact that Haley went into town to work-out and only left a note, which I think is a little irresponsible of her." Lucas said getting upset. "Maybe Brooke was right, maybe we should join her."

"Luke, you said that you would give her a little space, give her till 9 and if she's not here then we will go looking for her ok? She needs her space to think." Nathan said trying to defend Haley and give her, her much needed break from the craziness of life.

"Fine but only till 9." Lucas said as he went to get ready.

* * *

_9am back at the beach house…_

As soon as Haley got back, she snuck into the house passing Bryan and Michael in the living room around 8:30, leaving them no room to argue with her about where she was. She went up to her room and took a shower and got into her beachwear, then proceeded to the beach where she joined the rest of the gang, who spent the rest of the day, talking and getting tans. Brooke proceeded to quiz Haley on why she didn't wake anyone to go with her. Then of course subtly added the fact that she was going to join out for the squad, no ands or buts. While Lucas joined in to give her a hard time, which stopped after Nathan and Peyton gave him a glare that said to stop it. All Haley would say was that she needed the time alone. Brooke eventually left it alone. Rachel was even semi civil; she just opted to ignore Haley. However, that didn't stop her from trying to flirt with Nathan.

As the sun started to set they all voted on going to the nearby outdoor restaurant for their last dinner at the beach. When they got back they decided to make it a night of movies, the girls picked "John Tucker Must Die" whereas the guys picked "Four Brothers". The girls got the popcorn and drinks as the boys got the movies ready, they decided to get the girls lame movie out of the way.

"Whoa there, what guy would ever really wear a thong to play basketball?" Nathan said disgusted. "That was horrible I don't think I can ever respect Jesse Metcalfe again!"

"I know dude, I think I'm scared for life!" Lucas said as all of the guys got into a discussion of the movie after it ended.

"There is no way it would give you more room to jump, could it?" Michael asked confused and slightly intrigued while trying to act offended.

"Dude, please don't even ask! There is no way you would catch me in one!" Nathan sputtered, not liking this conversation anymore.

"The guy was awesome! He had any girl he wanted!" Tim said goofing around.

"Yeah he sounds like Nathan." As soon as Rachel said it, the room went still; you could feel the air thicken.

"Hey, I'm not like that anymore, I'm a one woman man now." Nathan tried to defend himself as he pulled Haley closer to him to prove his point. "Besides I was never as bad as John Tucker."

When no one agreed, he gave them all an evil look until someone broke down laughing.

"No I guess you weren't." Peyton said, trying to stop her laughing. "But then again, you could have a couple of other girls on the side and we wouldn't know." As soon as she saw Nathan's glare she stopped laughing, "Fine, sorry I was just joking. Then surprisingly Haley erupted in laugher. Everyone looked at her like she lost it.

"Sorry I just pictured Nathan as John Tucker in a Thong." Haley said breaking the tension that was building.

Everyone looked at her crazily. "Haley! EWE, I don't want to think about that!" Peyton screeched as all of the guys nodded their agreement.

"I don't know it might be sexy." Rachel said and Bevin and Brooke agreed.

"Actually I agree with the ho on this one, except I wouldn't mind seeing Lucas in one."

That's when all the girls lost it, as the guys decided that they defiantly lost it. When the girls calmed down, Haley told them not to worry they were just joking.

Then Brooke added, "I don't know, I'm sure we could take Whitey into it." Again all the girls erupted into uncontrollable laughter at the guy's faces.

"Okay first thing when we get back is tell Whitey to never talk to any of these girls." Jake said not liking that it came from Brooke, who they all know would actually do it.

"Okay enough, so let's get this next one over with! What is it about again?" Peyton asked, as she snuggled with Jake, wiping away some of her tears from laughing so hard.

Brooke went to put the movie in and looked at the cover. "It says it's "Four Brothers," it has to be good; it has Mark Walberg in it!" Brooke said getting all excited.

"He's totally hot!" Peyton added as Haley, Bevin, Rachel, and Teresa nodded their heads in agreement.

Throughout the movie, the girls screamed and buried their heads into the guy's chest whenever a gun would go off or someone would die.

"Ok I take it back! Too much violence." Brooke declared, hiding her head into Lucas' chest.

"That was a lot of blood!" Haley screeched her head still in Nathan's arm.

"What! That was a great movie!" All the guys protested.

"So much better then that tucker must die crap." Nathan said.

"Hey I thought it was good." Tim tried to defend it, as all the guys gave him a disbelieving look.

"Shut up Tim." Nathan said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, the only good thing about it was how the brothers acted with each other. I loved that; they stuck up for each other. That was cool. Oh and that was so sad when that one guy died and the mother" Haley admitted.

"Is that your way of trying to tell us you're happy to have us?" Michael asked goofingly.

"Whatever you have to believe, brother of dear." Haley said her eyes sparkling. She loved having brothers no matter how protective they got she loved it. Even though she's only been here over a month, she still misses her other friends, who she still e-mails and IM's from time to time. Her relationship with all of these people, especially Brooke, Peyton and Nathan, has been amazing. She's loved the time she's had with them all and no matter what she knows that this is going to be a very interesting school year.

* * *

_Sunday Morning…_

Everyone was packed and the guys once again were packing the cars. Matt and Danny left last night, since they were staying at a different beach house. The guys almost had the cars packed and were waiting for Brooke, Peyton, and Haley; they were still in the house making sure everything was put into place and that no one forgot anything.

"So I guess same seats!" Rachel beamed hoping to get to sit next to Nathan again and try to get him interested in her.

"Actually Lucas is going to drive my car and I'm joining the girls in Haley's car." Nathan said smiling knowing what Rachel was trying to pull. That is why he talked to Lucas last night and begged him to drive his car. Lucas was reluctant at first but then caved in and told him that he owed him one.

"What!" Rachel said not expecting that one. "I thought you didn't let anyone drive your car!" Rachel tried to argue.

"No, I only let people I totally trust, and Lucas is defiantly one of those people." Nathan said while beaming. Haley was laughing at Rachel look, loving every minute of it.

"Wait a minute does this mean that Peyton and I have to be stuck with you two love birds!" Brooke asked, not wanting to be ignored the whole trip.

"Don't worry Brooke, Nathan is going to drive and the three of us are going to go over your work and the details of the deal that way when we talk to the lawyer not much will have to be done." Haley said knowing that this would calm Brooke down.

"Oh Ok, then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Brooke said excitedly.

"Wait what!" Nathan said not liking the turn of events.

"You, my perfect boyfriend, get to drive my awesome car while we three beautiful women talk business." Haley said as she gave Nathan a quick peck on the cheek and got in to the front seat. Peyton and Brooke were already in the car talking.

"Well, have fun!" Lucas said as he laughed at Nathan and headed to Nathan's car.

"Yeah, you too Lucas." Nathan said with a smirk. He saw Lucas stop laughing and gave him a glare, when he remembered who was in his car.

'This is going to be a fun ride home.' They both said mentally to themselves.

AN: Next will be the first day of school. :-D

After I wrote this chapter, I then realized that Sofia Bush was in "John Tucker Must Die", if you haven't seen it yet, I highly recommend it. It's an awesome movie! I didn't use it because Sofia's in it; I used it because I love it so much. :-D If you haven't seen it and you're confused about the thong part, just leave me a note and I will explain or you can watch the movie

:-D


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: I am sooooo sorry guys! I had to work three- 12 hour's shifts in a row. Today was the first chance I have to post this. I hope you like it.

Thanks for the reviews!!!!

* * *

Chapter 13

_Sunday Afternoon…_

By the time they all got home, everyone was ready to call it a night so they could get ready for tomorrow. At least Haley wanted to; as she put it, she had to organize herself; make sure she had all of her supplies and notebooks. She couldn't stop talking about how excited she was to start classes. Everyone thought she was nuts. The girls got most of the plans in order for the fashion line of 'Clothes over Bro's' for Lydia James Boutiques. All Haley had to do was call Janet and the lawyers. She was hoping that she could get Craig, Keith's lawyer instead of Andy's. She decided that she would handle it all tomorrow after school.

Everyone headed home after unloading the cars. Brooke and Nathan stayed with Lucas and Haley. When they got into the house, Keith and Karen greeted them. Before Haley could go upstairs, Bryan stopped her.

"Haley, I think you have something to tell dad." He said with authority, while Haley gave him a glare, as Nathan just laughed, he wasn't too worried, Keith was cool or at least he thought he was. Keith looked surprised at Haley, noticing for the first time that Haley was holding Nathan's hand.

"Oh really, what do you need to tell me?" Keith asked curiously while raising an eyebrow. He knew that their was defiantly some chemistry going on between them, but he wasn't sure if he was comfortable with his teenage daughter, who he just reconnected with after 15 years, date a horny teenager who was known for his player status. He wasn't so sure if he wanted to hear that they were dating because he wasn't sure if he would approve. However, at the same time he didn't really want to upset Haley.

"Oh, um, well it's nothing really; Nathan and I decided to officially become a couple." Haley said rather quickly and shyly. Back west, her mom and Andy never cared who she dated. They actually liked Damien and were upset when she broke-up with him. Even though she explained how she caught him cheating on her. Andy said that she should have forgiven him and that she was lucky to have such a great guy like Damien as a boyfriend. He even went as far as to say that Damien helped her reputation out a lot, since he was one of the most popular guys at her school and in the community. What got her upset was that instead of defending her, her mom would agree with him. Therefore, she was very surprised that Keith cared so much.

"Haley go on ahead and go to your room while I have a friendly chat with Nathan." Keith said as Nathan turned pale not liking the looks Keith was giving him. Haley was a little worried. When she started to protest, Keith turned to her and said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt him. You may call him after dinner. Plus, you'll see him tomorrow at school. Now go on up and unpack and don't forget to give your dirty laundry to Rose."

"Okay." Haley said hesitantly. Not liking it, but not wanting to start anything. Just to ruffle some feathers she went right up to Nathan and gave him a kiss on the lips. Then said, "I'll see you tomorrow, and call me later." She said to the surprised Nathan, who was now even more scared to have this little talk.

As soon as Haley was out of sight, Keith led Nathan into the study. The other boys all started to follow wanting to add their 2 cents into this discussion, but were stopped by their dad shutting the door in their faces, while saying that this was a private conversation. They were shocked, but knew better than to argue with him and went their separate ways.

* * *

_In Keith's Study…_

Keith went to the couch and invited Nathan to have a seat. After a few moments of silence, Keith started to talk.

"Nathan, I think you are a great guy, but I have to be honest with you. I've heard the stories, heck I've seen you at 'Tric' and at some of our parties. Now I'm not going to forbid you to see my daughter. That would be stupid on my part, mostly because I don't want her to start hating me this soon of just getting her back into my life. Anyone can see that you make her happy, even when you two weren't a couple. I appreciate, you being there for her these past few weeks with her mother passing and moving to a strange town." Keith said as he took a pause to make sure Nathan was on the same page. Nathan gave him a nod showing his understanding.

"Sir, I promise I will treat her with the most upright respect. My days as a 'player' are officially over; in fact, they were over the minute I laid eyes on her. There is just something different about Haley, I don't know how to explain it. I promise you." Nathan said hoping for approval, he had only the greatest respect for Keith Scott and would never do anything to ruin that.

"As long as I see that you treat her right, I see no reason to stop you two. However, I will warn you, there are five of us, Scott men to deal with if you hurt her. You understand me?" Keith said with the most serious voice, Nathan has ever heard from Keith, that it scared him a little.

"Yes sir, I won't disappoint you!" Nathan said as they both stood up and shook hands.

"I'll hold you too that, I see the way you look at her and I've never seen you look at anyone that way before. Just make sure you treat her right."

Nathan nodded as he left the study and headed home. Both of his parents were home, he tried to sneak up the stairs but his dad stopped him mid-way.

"Hey, Nate how was the beach?" Dan asked.

"Great, we all had fun, played some basketball, talked, Haley and I become a couple, got a tan, and yes we even ran on the beach." Nathan said hurriedly. Hoping to be able to get away without getting into an argument.

"Wait, What? You and Haley are a couple?" Dan asked surprised knowing how his son is when it came to women, which he never complained because attachments meant no distractions during basketball season. Nevertheless, he didn't like the idea of these two dating for two reasons. One: Haley was a sweet girl, who also happened to be his best friend's daughter. He instantly fell in love with the 16 year old and he too didn't want to see her hurt. The second reason was he knew Nathan had an amazing talent on the court, he would almost admit that he was better than he was at that age and he did not want him to get distracted at this point in his training.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Nathan asked not liking his tone.

"I just thought you were one that didn't date?" Dan asked amused.

"Well that's in the past. Dad, I really care for Haley, I've never felt like this about anyone before." Nathan told him truthfully, hoping his dad would understand for once.

"Nathan I don't like this…" Dan started to say but was interrupted by Deb.

"Dan leave him alone I think they make a sweet couple." She defended her son as she gave him a hug. "I'm so proud of you; you just make sure you treat her with the respect she deserves. Now go on up to your room, dinner will be ready in about an hour or so, I'll call you down when it's ready. I bought the school items that you would need for school. So please put it away and then give Florence your dirty clothes." Deb said leaving no room for argument. As soon as Nathan was gone, she turned to Dan and in a an angry tone said "Dan you see the same thing I see in your son's eyes which we have never seen before and if Haley can get him to be a better person then we are going to support them. He's smart and talented and he won't do anything to ruin his relationships with Lucas or heaven forbid basketball. So we will give our total support."

"Fine, but if his basketball or schooling suffers then we will interfere."

"Agreed, but Dan I'm tired of seeing a different girl every other night, and this summer was a nice change to see him actually show emotions for someone instead of only showing physical emotions." Deb sighed hoping for once her son will have an actually relationship. She liked that since Haley has been here, he hasn't been with any other girls, at least that she knew of.

"I agree Deb; I just want what's best for him." He said as he enclosed her into a hug.

"Me too."

* * *

(Monday Morning, First Day of School) 

_At Tree Hill High…_

It was finally the first day of school. Nathan, Haley, Lucas, and Brooke all rode together in Haley's car with Lucas driving. He bugged her until she gave him the keys. Haley was nervous because of it being a new school. Lucas was nervous because he new that some people were going to give Haley a hard time because of being Nathan's girlfriend. They all decided to meet at the front near the benches.

As they all got together, Nathan made sure that he had his arm around her shoulder. Haley started to notice that the girls were giving her evil glares and the guys had lust in their eyes, as they looked her up and down. While Nathan tugged her tighter to him and glared at the guys.

"Why do I feel like I already have a list of people who hate my guts?" Haley said, her smile slowly fading.

"Don't let them get to you. Most of the girls will automatically hate you because Nathan is considered one of the most sought out guy in our school." Brooke said from Lucas' embrace.

"But by the looks of it, there are some guys who look just as jealous." Peyton said giving a nod to some guys who were openly checking Haley out. Lucas and Nathan immediately stared back giving them the message to back off. Peyton and Brooke laughed, as Haley turned red.

"Nathan, how was your summer?" A pretty brunette asked coming out of nowhere flirting with Nathan, totally ignoring Haley.

"Hi Jamie, it was amazing." Nathan answered looking at Haley noticing how Haley tensed in his arms he added, "Oh Jamie, have you met my _girlfriend_, Haley James, she just moved here over the summer." Nathan said with a huge smile on his face at the sight of shock on Jamie's face while Haley melted into his arms as she turned and gave him a kiss on the lips. Jamie was shocked she mumbled something as she headed into the school. Everyone busted out laughing.

"Well whoever doesn't know that you guys are a couple they sure will by the end of homeroom." Peyton said as she watched Jamie go up to her friends and whisper something as she kept on glancing at their group.

"Oh well, I'm not going to let it ruin my day. I have three AP classes and I get to meet with Mr. Turner the Principle to see if they could use me in the tutor center! I'm so excited!" Haley said getting all excited while everyone looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Sure whatever you say tutor girl, what ever gets you through the day." Brooke said as she let the way into the school. They all went their separate ways as Nathan showed Haley to her locker and giving her a quick little tour. They both ended up having homeroom with everyone else luckily. Unfortunately so were Rachel, Jamie and some of the guys from the hall.

After the announcement, the teacher let them quietly talk while they were waiting for the bell to ring. In the back corner, Rachel and Jamie were talking, catching up and you could say that they are best friends. Seeing this, Brooke and Peyton told Haley a little bit of the drama also known as Jamie. You could say that she has too much in common with Rachel. She's one of those girls whose family has old money and is the worst kind of snob. She has been after Nathan since her sophomore year, which was his freshman year. For some reason Nathan never gave her the time of day. Which no one knows why considering he usually didn't care who he slept with. There was a story behind them and Brooke once said that she was going to figure it out. This only made Haley curious and determined to find out what.

As the bell rang, they all went their separate ways. No one was taking AP chemistry with Haley, so Nathan said he would walk her to her class, so she wouldn't get lost. He was starting to get nervous at all the stares they were receiving and he wasn't one that was easily rattled. He started to figure that it was because it affected Haley the most. At the moment, he committed himself to make sure that he was with Haley the rest of the day between classes.

* * *

AN: So the next chapter will be the rest of the first day, I just really wanted to get this out since it's been a while! Thanks for the support! 


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Ok so I was going to post this tomorrow but I couldn't wait, I loved how this chapter turned out! I hope you guys like it too! Enjoy! Thanks again for the AWESOME reviews :-D

* * *

Chapter 14

_Lunch out in the courtyard…_

Haley made her way outside and began looking around for any of her friends. After her first class, which didn't have any of her friends in, she had AP American Lit with Lucas and Mouth. Then she had Calculus with Brooke, Peyton, and surprisingly Rachel. Now it was lunch, which if she remembered right everyone had it with her. Her eyes fell upon two shinny blue ones, getting lost in thought of Nathan. Until she heard Brooke's loud mouth, "Hey tutor girl, we're over here!" Brooke yelled as everyone turned to stare at her. Haley turned red, as she quickly went over to their table as she lowered her head towards the ground. When she got to the table, Nathan made Tim move down to make room for her.

"We were about to send out a search party for you." Brooke joked before she saw how flustered Haley was.

"Are you okay Hales?" Nathan asked worriedly, while giving her a side hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I'm just having a rough first day, it seems like everyone here is against me. Well except for the teachers, I think they actually like me." Haley said with a groan as she laid her head into her arms.

"Yeah, I think you're like their new class pet. You've answered every question in Calculus and we haven't even covered half of the information yet." Peyton said still in awe from earlier.

"Yeah I've never seen Erica Marsh so angry before. In American Lit, I thought she was going to throw her pencil at you." Mouth said laughing at the thought.

"Oh you mean that blonde who has a stick up her butt? She's crazy, she actually came up to me after Calculus, which is the third class we have together by the way; and she was all like I don't know who you are or where you came from but this is my school and I will be the valedictorian next year!" Haley ranted and raved finally letting out some of her frustration. "She's insane! Then I found out that she's in charge of the tutor center so after I talked to Mr. Turner, he said that their was a opening and considering my GPA and records from out west he said that the position was all mine and sent me to the tutor center to talk to the person in charge. And guess who I find frowning up at me when I enter the room full of students who I find out who are follow tutors and she says 'sorry but our services don't start until tomorrow so you will have to come back then.' With a smile might I add, then I immediately corrected her and oh, I loved the way her smile quickly faded. But then she embarrassed me right in front of everyone else saying that I better not be late to another meeting, and that she would try to find me some freshmen to tutor, saying that's all I was most likely able to handle and then told me to have a seat." Haley said trying not to cry.

"Oh don't let her get to you; she has been the smartest person since our freshmen year and now that you are here, that's not going to happen." Lucas said trying to reassure her.

"Maybe, but ugh, if it wasn't for you being there between all my classes, I don't think I would have made it here." Haley said looking straight at Nathan. "I hate this school." She said banging her head on the table.

"Hey, don't worry it will get better, you have History with me and I'll make sure no one bothers you." Nathan said.

"Good I think if I see another girl give me a glare I'm going to go Kung Fu on their ass." Haley said.

"Wait, Nathan you're taking an AP class?" Jake asked as everyone gaped at Nathan.

"Yeah, so I like History, which is the only class I do well in so sue me." Nathan replied defending himself.

"Hales aren't you going to eat, lunch is almost over?" Peyton asked noticing that she hasn't touched her sandwich that was in front of her yet.

"I'm actually not hungry, I've lost my appetite." Haley responded. "I just want this day to end before someone gets hurt." Haley yelled the last part as a little freshmen blonde walked by giving Haley a nasty glare. Haley made the girl jump like five feet and drop her tray. That was it, Haley busted out laughing, as did everyone else. The poor girl grabbed her stuff and fled.

"I don't think your going to have to worry about her at least." Jake said trying to control his laughter.

"Yeah I think she almost peed her pants." Brooke added laughing uncontrollably.

_Brring, Brring, Brring…_

"Ok, let's get this over with." Haley said getting up with Nathan helping her with her books. They all headed to their classes.

In history class, they found out that Erica Marsh was indeed in that class too. Just to prove that she could play Erica's game, Haley made sure to bring her A game to class. She took notes and answered every question she could. Ms. Anders the teacher was very surprised to have another student answer besides Erica that it was refreshing for her. Just like the other classes, Haley James surprised many people. By the end of fourth period, everyone was curious of the new student who not only had the hottest guy in the school as her boyfriend, but she was hot and smart and she was feisty. It already spread about her outburst at lunch. The guys were in love and the girls were pissed. Rachel and Jamie were fueling the fire; they already got about a dozen girls committed to help them break apart the new couple.

In PE class, Haley met Whitey who she immediately fell in love with. He was so sweet to the girls, he seemed tough on the outside, but there was another side to him. Whitey decided to start the semester off with gymnastics, mainly because he wanted to have most of the equipment put away before basketball season started. In addition, he was required to teach it for at least 3 weeks, so he would just get it over with. He was surprised when the new girl was there early stretching and before most of the students got there she warmed up on the beam. He was going to tell her not to play on it, because he didn't want anyone to get hurt, but when he saw her, he knew that he didn't have to worry besides she had Nathan as her spotter. She had amazing talent. She was out shinning Brooke Davis and Rachel Gatina, who where two of the best cheerleaders at Tree Hill High. He looked at his roster and found her name.

"Haley James!" He bellowed, by this time everyone was in the gym about ready to start class. At the sound of his voice all heads turned to his direction.

"Yes Mr. Durham?" Haley asked politely, surprising Whitey, none of the students call him that, usually it's just Whitey.

"Hales, we call him Whitey." Peyton corrected, as Haley nodded her head, blushing slightly.

"Do you have any formal training in gymnastics?" He asked. Nathan, Lucas, Jake and Peyton all laughed knowing how much Haley loves her gymnastics and how talented she is.

"Yeah a little, my mother made sure I had the best training available. You can say it's one of my passions." Haley replied.

"I usually have some of the girls from the cheerleading team help me during the gymnastics portion of the semester, but do you think you could help me demonstrate the moves for the next few weeks?" He asked catching Haley off-guard, who was all too happy to help.

"Sure, I'd love too!" Haley beamed. She loved helping other people no matter if it was with homework or gymnastics.

Rachel was fuming, that was her job since freshmen year. "Coach, what about me? I thought I always helped you?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, well I think we can always use a change, maybe you can even learn something new." Whitey said as he barked for everyone to line up on the edge of the mats to make room for Haley to start. After she would demonstrate, they would practice for a few minutes with her help, and then would move on to a new move. For the first day they started simple, most of the guys had a hard time with some of the simple moves. Nathan was getting mad when some of the guys were fooling around and were pretending to need more help then necessary just to have Haley touch them to show them the right posture. However, Peyton calmed him down, saying that Haley was fine and that if she needed him she would make it known. That calmed him down about an inch, but his eyes remained on Haley the whole class period.

After class, Haley went up to Whitey and asked him "So why don't you have a gymnastics team? It's so much fun, the competitions and small touring to high schools."

"Well I guess the school never thought about it since there is a cheerleading team. Plus the no budget issue." Whitey said intrigued by the new girl, she was nothing like the other girls, and he already noticed how she affected his star player. He heard the rumors that he was in a relationship but he didn't believe it until now.

Lucas, Jake, Nathan, and Peyton came up to them to see if Haley was ready.

"You ready sis?" Lucas asked surprising Whitey.

"Wait, you guys are siblings?" Whitey asked confused, not knowing that Lucas had a sister, sure he knew he had three older brothers, heck he had all of them on his team at one point. Keith was like a son to him, a great guy.

"Oh, yeah she actually just moved here from California. She's my twin. Well we had better get home. Bye Coach." Lucas said, as he led everyone to the hall to the lockers.

"This town has too much drama." Whitey mumbled under his breath, now that he thought about it, he remembered Lydia James, and vaguely a baby girl. He also remembered the break up, oh and the horrible custody battle over a little girl. Keith tried so hard to get her, but was denied. "Oh shit." Whitey said aloud drawling some unwanted attention to himself as he thought of who Haley was. She was the daughter of the late Lydia James, if the media didn't know she was here, they would soon. He had to warn Mr. Turner, this would not end well, he too listened to the rumors floating and he already suspected most of the female population hated her for other reasons.

* * *

_In the Halls, after the last bell…_

"I thought this day would never end! This was the worst first day ever in my life." Haley said as she leaned her head against her locker. She heard some whispering behind her, so she turned and everyone that was passing her were staring and whispering, not as if they weren't earlier, but this was different almost like they now had pity in their eyes.

Rachel and Jamie came up to them. "Well isn't it _miss Haley James_." Jamie said, both with huge smiles, and with expressions that just shouted that, they had something, evil planned.

"What in the world do you want? I'm so not in the mood." Haley said slamming her locker shut, grabbing her bag and the arm of Nathan while she tried to push past them. However, Jamie and Rachel would not budge, they some how separated Nathan from Haley and had her surrounded with the help of their friends.

"I now realize why Nathan is dating you!" Jamie said, while Lucas, Nathan, and Jake were trying to get to the middle, but the crowd was growing and at the same time pushing them further away from Haley, but was still able to hear.

"Will you just get over it, he likes me for me, and I like him for him, enough." Haley shouted while still trying to break free but not succeeding.

"Nathan is only with you because your _mommy_ died." Jamie taunted, as she noticed Haley stiffened, she decided to continue. "Your mother, who happens to be the world famous _Lydia James._" At this their were gasps, mostly from the girls, even some guys, she was a famous name in the entertainment world. "He's only with you because you're famous through your dead mother's name, and he feels sorry for you!" Haley couldn't take it anymore and the tears just spilled down her face.

Nathan was beyond pissed. There were so many people he couldn't get to Haley, and all he wanted to do was hit someone, anyone even though he really wanted it to be Jamie, but he would never hit a girl, no matter how much he wanted to. Lucas looked just as insane with anger; Brooke and Peyton looked wild with anger. All trying to get to Haley, but not succeeding.

"You know what, just because you can't get over the fact that Nathan actually likes girls who aren't whores, doesn't mean that you have any right to be a bitch. You don't know me!" Haley said as the tears were spilling down her cheek. She didn't even care anymore, she let all her emotions go and just let them have it.

"You think the life of the daughter of the famous _Lydia James_ is so good, then you're blind. I loved my mother, but I'm glad to be here with my father and brothers who I've never met and you know what yes I'm _dating the Nathan Scott_! So get over it!" Haley yelled at the top of her lungs so everyone would hear; shocking everyone, even her friends and brother.

"Who cares about your family issues we all have them, there is no reason for you to act like you are mightier than everyone else. Even the teachers pity you. I bet all your good grades are fake! And once Nathan realizes how pathetic you are, I'll be there with open arms for him." Jamie said glowing, trying to make her look bad, but beginning to think she was failing.

Haley couldn't contain it anymore and bitched slapped her. "You are the _fake, pathetic whore,_ and I'm sure you meant open legs." Haley said, trying to contain the anger and the tears. Everyone stopped at once shocked. They have never seen anyone slap Jamie before, some of the girls and guys even clapped for Haley very impressed.

When Haley realized what she did, she was mad at herself. She pushed with all her might passed the crowd, and ran out the school, not stopping at her car but running until she couldn't run anymore. She ended up at the dock, she found a quiet secluded spot and sat down and just cried until there weren't any tears left. She didn't even know where she was, she dropped her purse and backpack somewhere near her car, at least she thought; but she didn't care right now. 'I guess it's a good thing they don't give homework on the first day.' Haley thought to herself, because even though she didn't feel like it, she was not one to let someone ruin her life with words, she'll cry now and by tomorrow, she will be a rock with massive walls built. Haley just continued to sit starring out at the water, not knowing the time or that there were at least twenty or so people fanatically looking for her.

* * *

AN: So the next chapter will be the ending of Monday then Tuesday, which will have the fallout of the first day! Thanks for the support! Please let me know what you think!!! 


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Ok so here is the next Chapter, I hope you like it. Thanks again everyone for the reviews! You guys help motivate me to continue!

* * *

Chapter 15

_Meanwhile at the school…_

As soon as the gang saw Haley split for the exit, they tried to follow her, but the crowd was so big, and the teachers were just now trying to control the situation they were having a hard time getting out. Finally, they got outside, but couldn't see one sign of Haley. They made their way over to her car and noticed a few feet away her purse and backpack. Brooke picked them both up and placed them in the car, but not before, she grabbed the keys out of the purse first.

"Ok, let's split up and try to find her." Nathan said trying to control the situation. "We will meet back at Lucas' in 30 minutes that way if we can not find her we will get the adults involved ok?"

"Maybe we should just give her some space?" Peyton said, knowing that she might just need some fresh air.

"No, I agree with Nathan, she's still new here and she is very directionally challenged." Lucas explained, trying to lighten the mood a little. Peyton and Jake went in Peyton's car as Lucas, Nathan, and Brooke took Haley's. Skillz and Bevin went in Skillz' car.

"Besides no one should be alone after that." Brooke said, worried.

After about 30 minutes of looking for Haley in the spots that they knew that she knew, they all met at Lucas' house. When they entered the house, Karen greeted them.

"Hey guys how was you first day?" Karen began, but then got worried at their expressions. Hearing the door, Keith came from his study to talk with the kids.

"What's wrong?" Keith asked not liking their looks, then he gave the gang a once over and noticed one person missing. "Where's Haley?" Getting even more worried.

"There was a problem today at school, and some girls were bitches to Haley and they said some real nasty things to her. Before any of us could get to her, she ran and we can't find her." Peyton said, taking the lead, as she noticed that Lucas and Nathan were to upset and worried to say anything.

"We looked everywhere already, at least the places where we've taken her over the past month that she would know, but there isn't any signs of her." Brooke said while pacing, not able to stand still, until Lucas wrapped his arms around her shoulders to calm her down.

"Ok, its fine we will all go look for her, we'll all take different areas so we can cover everything. Did she walk?" Keith asked already headed for the phone to call Dan and Deb for help.

"No, we droved it back, she ran, and man is she fast." Brooke replied.

As soon as Keith hung up the phone with Dan and Deb, they were at the door less the 2 minutes later. They all split up in groups and took different areas, all starting from the school and spanning out.

Keith and Karen had the route that led to the docks. They decided to park and walk around to get a better look. They were both worried, before the kids came to the house, Whitey called them and told them about some of the rumors that were running around the school. Whitey was an old friend of the family and they were very thankful that he was there to watch out for the kids. Unfortunately, they weren't warned about a fight Haley had with Jamie. They knew of Jamie and her family, including most of the family drama. They also knew why she was the way she was.

As they rounded an area by the water hidden by trees, they decided that Haley wouldn't be there, it was getting very windy, like a storm was about to erupt. However, Karen stopped Keith, when she heard a sob. She had him listen and sure enough, they heard it again. They quickly made their way down to where she was and once they confirmed that it was her, Karen went to call everyone to tell them that they found her and that they would be headed home soon. She let Keith talk to Haley alone.

Keith slowly made his way towards Haley, who was leaning against a tree crying. "Haley?" Keith asked, making her jump a little, not expecting anyone to find her. When she didn't say anything, Keith wrapped his arms around her and placed her head on his shoulder. "Let it all out it's ok." He let her cry until she was ready to talk. After awhile, Haley calmed down enough to where she wanted to speak.

"I'm so stupid I thought this school was going to be different. Everyone judged me before they even got to know me. And most of the female population hates me solely on that fact that I'm dating Nathan." Haley said exasperated.

"What happened Sweetie?" Keith asked patiently.

"All day girls were teasing me and whispering about me. All because I'm the new girl who is dating the most popular guy in the school." Haley began. "Then there was this girl, Erica Marsh who hates me because I'm a good student. But the worst part was when that Jamie girl would not leave me alone, at the end of the day she thought that it would be fun to tell the whole school that not only is my mother dead but that she was the only reason Nathan is dating me. I know that it's not true but it still hurt. It's all too fresh you know." Haley said, feeling a little better getting it off her chest. "It's almost like when the whole the Damien incident got out. But in a way this was worse, because then they were just whispering, and everyone left me alone because of who my mom was."

"I never had too much trouble back west at school, but that might be because I tried to blend in and stay out of the spot light. I'm just so tired of people whispering about me." Haley admitted. "Sometimes I wish that no one knew who I am or who mom was. At least there was no media around, I guess this means that they've forgotten all about me." Haley said hopefully.

"We can only hope. Come on it's almost dark and everyone is worried about you. Let's get you home." Keith said as he helped her up, when they got to the car they noticed Karen. She went up to Haley and gave her a hug.

"Are you ok?" Karen asked concerned.

"I think I will, please tell me we have some jamoahco almond fudge ice cream." Haley pleaded.

"I already sent Brooke and Lucas out to get some while who two were talking." Karen said giving her a smile. In the short time, that Haley has been with them Karen has grown to love Haley as much as she loves the boys, like her own daughter and has learned a lot about her.

"You want ice cream when you are shivering?" Keith asked not understanding women.

"It's the best 'bad day' food ever, no matter how cold it is!" Haley defended, while Karen agreed.

Right before Keith got into the car Haley went up to him and said, "Dad, thank you for the talk, you don't have to worry, I'm not going to let this bother me. By tomorrow I'll be the strong girl you're used to." Haley said determined not to be weak tomorrow.

"Haley its ok to cry once in a while, especially when there is so many people her for support. It's not good to keep in it." Keith said, making sure she understood that he didn't want her to hide her emotions.

"I know but sometimes a girl just needs some space to think." Haley said.

"Understood, as long as you tell someone where you're going next time. I bet you don't even know where you are." Keith said watching her looking at her surroundings for the first time.

"I would have found a way." Haley said stubbornly with a little laugh, as they got into the car and headed home.

Once they all got home, only Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, and Lucas were their, everyone else had to go home. As soon as she got through the door, Nathan engulfed her into a hug. "Are you ok?" He asked her as he pulled apart just a tiny part to look her in the eyes.

"I will be, now where's the ice cream?" She responded, laughing with everyone else. They all got the hint that she didn't want to discuss it.

"I just have to say, that the slap that you gave Jamie will go down in history. The best thing that I've ever seen in years!" Brooke said, so proud of Haley. Unfortunately, she didn't realize that Keith was right behind her.

"Excuse me? What?" Keith asked unbelieving. He didn't realize Haley was capable of slapping anyone.

"Well she asked for it. I'm sorry I won't do it again. Promise." Haley said dashing into the kitchen avoiding any more questions after giving Brooke a look. Keith decided to drop it as long as the administration didn't call. 'I only wish I was there.' Keith thought with a chuckle, not liking who Jamie has become.

* * *

_Tuesday Morning…_

Because the boys had, a meeting to attend held by Whitey concerning basketball, Haley drove to school by herself. She was actually running late, because she was just trying to avoid the day and didn't care if she was late once. She would just make sure to be on time from next time on. As she pulled into the school, she noticed a lot of people at the front of the school, not really caring, she parked then headed for the entrance. She found Peyton and Brooke and went up to them.

"Hey girlies! What's going on?" Haley asked as she was quickly pulled from her thoughts when tons of flashes went off, that's when she realized that the tons of people were media. When they realized that she was the one they were waiting for, they crowed her. Mr. Turner and Whitey came out and got her safely into the school, the police was already on their way. "Great! I thought they forgot about me." Haley mumbled. Brooke and Peyton were right behind her.

Whitey heard her and replied. "It seems like someone informed the media. Sorry, miss James. But until further notice you must stay in the school during school hours, and have a staff member walk you to your car." Whitey told her.

"Great!" People were already starting to stare, now that the whole school knew who she was.

"Don't worry tutor girl, you still have us!" Brooke said with a huge cheesy grin.

"Thank Tigger! So where are the boys?" Haley asked as they got to her locker. Haley felt like she was having de ja vu. Everyone that past her was whispering, but this time she wasn't sure if it was because of the hallway incident yesterday or the fact she's the reason for all of the media.

"They should be here somewhere; the meeting was over a good 10 minutes ago." Peyton said looking for the boys.

"Hey, do you guys think I'll get in trouble for that 'fight' yesterday,' I did hit her?" Haley asked nervous, she really didn't want to get into trouble.

"No, Jamie knows better, especially since no one saw it but some students, the faulty would be hard to convince, especially since they all know how Jamie is." Peyton said.

"Yeah, but I would defiantly count on a new number one enemy." Brooke said smiling.

"Thanks Brooke that makes me feel so much better!" Haley said rolling her eyes.

Bevin and Teresa came up to them. "Hey Brooke when are cheerleading try-outs again?" Bevin asked.

"Not for another two weeks, but Bevin you don't have to try out, you will be there helping us all decide on who to let on the squad." Brooke responded.

"Oh, right. Great!" Bevin replied as she bounced away.

"Oh, that reminds me, you are trying out right?" Peyton asked Haley. "Please don't leave me alone with Brooke and the preppies. Please!" Peyton begged Haley.

"Hey!" Brooke said as they ignored her.

"I think so, as long as I can handle it all." Haley replied. The girls headed for homeroom, where they found the boys and went to their seats. The rest of the day went by uneventful. Jamie actually stayed her distance. Brooke said it was because she was scared of Haley. As the girls were changing after PE, to go home Jamie went up to Haley and decided that it was a good time to talk to her, most of the girls were still there changing.

"So, I bet you think you are so smart." Jamie began.

"Excuse me? I don't know what you are talking about." Haley said confused.

"Your acting like nothing happened yesterday." Jamie spouted.

"Yeah? And that's a problem how? Just because you were PMSing I thought I'd give you a break, I understand." Haley said as all the girls laughed.

"No, I don't think you understand. What I said was true, and one of these days Nathan will come around and he will be mine." Jamie taunted.

"No, I don't think you understand. You are welcome to try and do whatever you want to me and Nathan, but don't be surprised when you fall flat on your face again." Haley bit back. "I'm not a weak little girl like everyone thinks, yes my mother died, yes I'm getting used to a new place and yes I have an amazing boyfriend, but you know what?" Haley said getting a little louder as she took steps toward Jamie while Jamie was starting to look worried again. "I don't care, so bring in on. But be prepared because whatever you do I won't feel bad to retaliate." Haley said as she grabbed her stuff and left the locker room.

Peyton ran up to Haley, "Haley that was awesome!"

"Thanks, I hope no one saw me shaking." Haley said while laughing.

"No you were great." Peyton said as Haley gave her a smile.

Brooke came up to them, "Hey girlies are we ready to go to your house and talk business?" Brooke asked as Peyton groaned. She was so happy when they decided not to do the calls for Brookes clothing line yesterday. She wasn't really into the business part of this deal, she just wanted to do the artwork.

"Yep, I've already talked to Craig , Keith's lawyer and he was taking care of his part and we have a conference call set up for an hour from now, so we should go and get ourselves ready. Keith said that he would let us have his study. He'll get us everything we need and he offered to stay and help." Haley informed them.

"Great let's go!" Brooke said dragging Peyton behind her.

As Haley got to her car, two strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Hey need a ride." Haley asked him.

"I won't make your boyfriend jealous will I?" He asked seductively.

"I won't tell if you don't." Haley replied just as seductively, but then laughed.

"Nathan, just get in, we have a time schedule!" Brooke said breaking up the couple before they were completely lost to the world.

"Yeah, sorry, I can't do anything today, because we have to call Janet and the lawyers today." Haley said.

"Oh yeah, well afterwards call me and we can study together." Nathan asked hopefully.

"Right, you're really going to study?" Peyton said, laughing.

"It could happen." Nathan said laughing.

"I'll see, come on lets go." Haley said as they all got in and drove to her house.

* * *

AN: So the next chapter will be the meeting. Thanks for the support! Let me know what you think. 


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Ok so here is the next Chapter, I hope you like it. I'm so sorry it took forever to come out. I was moving over the weekend and just got my internet back on. Thanks again everyone for the Awesome reviews! Thank you for sticking with me!

* * *

Chapter 16

_In Keith's Study…_

Haley sat at Keith's desk as she got herself organized. She made sure she had everything that she would need for the meeting. Brooke was pacing while Peyton was sitting on the other side of the desk sketching. Keith was in the hall talking with Craig before they started. They were actually waiting for Mr. Birdman and Mr. Perry to call them; they are supposed to have Janet with them. Craig said that they were aware of what all of this was about and they received Brooke's portfolio early that morning according to Mr. Perry.

"Brooke! If you do not sit your tiny ass, down and calm it down. I'm going to go crazy on you and kick you." Peyton said through clenched teeth. Brooke was starting to give her a headache.

"What if they don't like my clothing line? What if they say no, this could be my only opportunity?" Brooke rambled as she sat down giving Peyton a glare.

"Brooke, Janet will love the idea and she'll love your clothes, I'm positive. Besides it doesn't matter if she approves or not. _I_ have the final say, not her. My mom had other designers in her store all the time. I'm only making a business decision which is my right as owner." Haley informed her.

"Then why are we getting her permission?" Peyton asked confused, not really wanting to be there.

"Well we're not really asking for permission as much as we are telling her, plus we need to start the plans so the clothes will be in the stores by Thanksgiving." Haley said.

"What! That soon!" Brooke yelled, standing up and pacing again. "You mean people will be doing Christmas shopping while my clothes are in the stores?" Haley nodded. "How Cool!" Brooke said while jumping around. Then she turned towards Haley and frowned, "Oh, how scary! I'm not ready for that!"

"Brooke!" Peyton screamed as Brooke ran right into Peyton's chair while Brooke was holding her foot and whining about the pain in her big toe.

"Is everything ok girls?" Keith asked as he came into the room with Craig, both witnessing the craziness. They were both trying to hide their laughter but not succeeding.

As they all started to calm down the phone rang. Haley went for it, but was beat by Keith who held her back wanting Craig to answer it.

"Hello, Scott Residence." Craig said. "Yes, this is Craig, and I have everyone here, please hold on one second as I place you on speaker phone." He said as he pushed the button.

"Ok, so here with me I have Haley James, Keith Scott, Brooke Davis, and Peyton Sawyer." Craig introduced.

"Hello again Haley, Mr. Scott." Mr. Perry said. Haley smiled, she remembered him as the nice one, she really didn't like Mr. Birdman, he gave her a weird vibe. "I have Mr. Birdman, Janet Howe, and …, I mean yeah that's all." It sounded like he was going to say another name but then just ended his sentence. Now Haley was a little suspicious if there was someone else in that room that they didn't want her to know about. Haley just ignored it.

"Ok, so we'll get to the point." Mr. Birdman said wanting to get past the awkward moment. "So Haley we understand that you want to add Miss Brooke Davis' Clothing line 'Clothes Over Bro's' to the store, is that correct?" He asked.

"Yes sir, I've seen her talent and it's amazing, I believe that it's a smart business move." Haley said, while Brooke beamed, loving the praises Haley was giving her.

"Haley, I honestly don't think these clothes are right for our store." Janet said surprising Haley and Brooke. Peyton just gave a snort she wasn't at all surprised. Haley and Brooke swore they heard her mumble something about blind stupid Californians and too much sun.

Haley was beginning to get upset. "Excuse me, first of all, it's my mothers store, not _ours_, secondly I think these clothes are perfect. Besides as I remember, Mr. Perry and Mr. Birdman you told me I have the last say on what happens concerning the store. Isn't that right?" Haley asked trying to not lose her temper.

"Yes Haley that is correct, but we just want to make sure this is what you want to do. Not to mention what is best for the business." Mr. Perry explained trying to sooth over the building tension. On his end, he could see Janet starting to get upset, her companion that they purposefully didn't inform the others about wasn't helping the matters. It seemed that just hearing her voice was getting to him.

"I just want what's best for the store. We don't want to ruin your mother's name, now do we?" Janet said snidely. In her opinion, she thought having a teenage designer in the store could kill the store's name. She was hoping to get some of her designs into the fall line without Haley knowing, but now it looked like that wasn't going to happen. For some reason Lydia always changed the subject or said next time when she showed her designs to her.

"No that is why I think adding some new fresh designs would be a great idea. In fact Mr. Allen has all of the contracts written up, which you should all have a copy of. Besides, this has to be better than not doing anything, while the stores go in the hole." Haley replied starting to really hate Janet.

"Excuse me; I have been doing the best I can." Janet replied offended at Haley's remark.

"I know that's why I'm helping. So on Black Friday, Brooke, Peyton and I will be making an appearance at my mom's store in Charlotte where we will launch the new line. Mr. Allen here is already setting up the details for the fashion show. Francisco will be heading the show, the models, basically everything." He was the one who did all of her mom's shows in the past. Her mom would only use him he was the best. Haley loved him, he was always so sweet to her and he was the one who helped her when she was made to model for the first time. Without him, she would have died of freight and nervousness, not to mention embarrassment. He had a way of calming her down. "It's all there in writing. I just need you guys to read over it and then sign it. Oh and I think you should come over and help." Haley said professionally, making everyone in the room stare at her in wonder.

"Fine, I'll agree to this, but if this idea totally sucks, don't blame me." Janet huffed.

"Dooly noted." Haley replied. Brooke and Peyton shared a look that both said 'what have we gotten ourselves into.' They didn't even know about the opening date or the fashion show.

"Wait a minute. What fashion show?" Brooke asked overwhelmed.

"Oh, we are going to have a fashion show in the middle of the mall where we will invite some of designers and big names to get the line noticed. My mother did it every time she had a new line come out. No worries, you guys will do great. Do you want to model?" Haley asked the two wide-eyed girls.

"YES!" Brooke said as Peyton said "Hell NO!" at the same time. Haley gave a laugh, and said, "we'll talk about it later."

"What! They don't even know about the plans, I think this is all ridiculous." Someone muttered angrily over the other line. Haley, Craig, and Keith all looked at the phone strangely.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that, everything seems in order, any questions?" Mr. Birdman said very quickly. Haley knew it wasn't Mr. Birdman or Mr. Perry, but decided not to say anything. She had a pretty good idea of who it was. However, if it was him, she didn't want him to know that she knew. She gave Keith a smile to let him know that everything was fine and not to do anything, because it looked like he knew who it was too. Haley was in her own thoughts 'why would he be there, he has nothing to do with my mom's stores.' She was torn from her thoughts by Craig's voice.

"No, I think we are good, do you have any for us, Mr. Birdman? Mr. Perry? Janet?" Mr. Allen asked.

After a few minutes of silence, Mr. Perry's voice came over the speakers. "No, it looks like everything is in order, I see that all parents and guardians; have signed everything necessary. We will stay in touch." Everyone said their goodbyes and the connection was killed. Before anyone could say, anything Brooke started to talk loudly and excitedly, so everyone could hear her. She got into her planner slash Nazi mode, as Peyton rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration.

"This is so great!" Brooke said jumping up and down.

"Yeah, not to mention a lot of work!" Peyton added. "Hey, Hales, why do I have a feeling that that Janet person is going to be giving us troubles?"

"Funny, I'm beginning to feel the same way." Haley replied getting a little worried.

"Girls, don't worry, everything will be fine, and legally they can't do anything. Keith here has the final say over Haley, and even he can be overruled by a judge." Craig said as they all laughed. "And of course your parents can stop this, but all your parents legally signed those documents and are all on board right?" He asked slightly worried about Brooke.

"Yes, no worries." Brooke assured him with a bright smile. She remembered how when she asked her parents for their signatures, they didn't even bother to ask what is was for. Peyton just nodded.

* * *

_Meanwhile upstairs in Lucas' Bedroom…_

Lucas and Nathan were playing NBA Live, while they were waiting for the girls to finish with their meeting.

"So what are your brothers up too?" Nathan asked getting bored, hoping the girls finished soon.

"Well Michael and James are at Duke. Michael mentioned the other night that he saw Kelly and that she was trying to act like nothing happened between them. Apparently she's acting jealous and is still a little bitter about him taking Haley's side." Lucas said, not moving his eyes from the screen.

"Well she was wrong, who wouldn't defend their sister over a lying ho, especially when they were in the wrong." Nathan said defending Haley. He was like Haley, he hated Kelly from the moment he met her, and he's known her since Michael started dating her.

"Yeah well Kelly has been making trouble and apparently has it in for Haley. Bryan has actually been starting his residency at Tree Hill General. He's actually looking for an apartment, but we hardly see him. He got his results about his boards, he past of course.

"Cool, I still can't believe he's a Doctor. That's just plain scary." Nathan said with a chuckle.

"Well that's game, let's go for a run, then hopefully by the time we get back they will be done and can join us in the pool." Lucas suggested.

"Ok, lets tell Karen to let the girls know when their done." Nathan said.

"Sure, good idea." Lucas replied.

* * *

_Lucas' and Haley's Pool…_

After the meeting, the girls decided to take their homework outside by the pool to wait for the guys. Jake was going to meet the guys during their run and come by to join them in the pool.

Haley closed her book and laid back on her lounge chair. "Hey if I can't lie down and take a break neither can you!" Brooke huffed, because every time she would lie down, Haley would get after her.

"But I'm done, what do you want me to do, do it all over again?" Haley said asked laughing at their expressions.

"What, how can you be done, you had just as much as us, if not more?" Peyton asked unbelieving as she stared at her.

"I don't play around. Plus I love doing homework." Haley said with a smile as she threw her pencil lightly at them, ran to the pool, and dove in. Leaving the two girls staring at her amazed.

"Ok, forget it my mind is fried, I'll finish all this later." Brooke said as she followed Haley's lead. Peyton nodded and joined them in the pool. The boys finally joined them as the girls were playing around in the pool. Since the girls didn't notice them, they decided to surprise them with three canon balls. As they all surfaced, they saw three soaking wet glaring surprised girls. They all played around until Karen came out and announced dinner telling them that they were all invited to stay over, saying that she made plenty. They all knew that when Karen cooked they couldn't help but stay. Her cooking was amazing.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the support! Let me know what you think. 


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN: Ok so here is the next Chapter, I hope you like it. I'm so sorry it took forever to come out. Don't worry I don't plan on this being the norm. This month is just really busy with me and work is beginning to pick up again. Thanks again everyone for the Awesome reviews! Thank you for sticking with me! You really do give me the courage to continue!**

* * *

Chapter 17

_About 1 ½ Months Later…_

_Middle of October_

The past month went by without to much drama. Jamie and Rachel remained annoying mainly to Haley; they just wouldn't back-off. The girls continued with their planning for their fashion show, which was in a couple of weeks. Even though it was a lot of work, they were beyond excited. Haley and Brooke even convinced Peyton to be apart of the show, it took a lot of bribery and guilt trips but it's going to happen. The Guys have been trainer harder and harder for the start of the basketball season. Nathan and Haley were closer than ever, you almost didn't see one with out the other. They had their one-month anniversary. Nathan planned a candle light dinner at the docks, and then they danced on the dock with the setting sun as their background to some light music.

Haley continued with her gymnastics and music. Her friends and family even convinced her to play at 'Tric' a couple of times. Everyone loved her; she had a graceful, sweet tone. Her talent amazed everyone.

It was now a Thursday after school and the boys were running laps getting ready to start their fourth and last day of tryouts. Lucas, Nathan, Jake, and Skillz were by far the best out on the court. The girls were on the other side totally out of their way warming up. It was the second and last day of cheerleading tryouts. It was now down to eight girls for the two spots that were open on the squad of ten girls. Haley was by far one of the best who was trying out. Rachel and Jamie were the only two who claimed they didn't think she had any talent when they secretly knew that she was one of the best, which of course just made them hate her even more.

"Ok, so you eight are going to do the routine that we gave you all to practice on your on last night, which you will all do it together. Then we will have a part where you will mimic our moves. Try to keep up with us. If you can't keep up the tempo and pace then this isn't for you." Brooke stated, totally in her element, while she paced in front of all of the girls. "Ok so line up!" Brooke barked.

All the girls lined up into two rows of four. Peyton tuned on the mix she made and they started out slow. As they went to the second part their were only four girls left. Peyton switched the song to a more complex mix. The four remaining girls, who Haley was one of, all poured their hearts and souls into their moves.

"Ok, that's enough the final team will be announced tomorrow at the assembly. Thank you all for coming and good luck." Brooke said before she dismissed everyone. The four girls who were trying out went their separate way as the squad went outside to deliberate.

Haley went to the bleachers as she waited for the boys to finish with their tryouts. As the boys also finished their tryouts Nathan caught Haley's eye and gave her a huge smile that lit up his whole face as he lined up with the others to finish their day with suicides.

* * *

_Meanwhile outside on the quad…_

The cheerleading squad was sitting in the shade discussing the tryouts. Everyone was giving their opinions on who they should add to their team.

"Well I think that one spot should defiantly go to Haley." Peyton said, making sure her opinion was heard.

"I totally agree with Peyton. Her moves and gymnastic abilities will defiantly help us have a good chance winning the tournament this year." Bevin said cheerfully.

"Yeah, but I really don't think she was that great, or has what it takes to be a raven." Jamie said snootily.

"What? Of course she does, she's probably better than all of us combined!" Priscella said giving Jamie and Rachel a glare. She was one of the girls who couldn't stand the two.

"Ok, Ok, so raise your hand if you want Haley on the team." Brooke said as she raised her hand joining everyone but Jamie and Rachel.

"Ok so that's settled. Now for the last spot who do you all want?" Brooke asked ignoring the glares she was receiving from Rachel and Jamie.

"I think Lori should get it!" Rachel spoke up.

"I agree she has amazing talent, I think she's better than Haley! She has more style and energy," Jamie said, not over the whole Haley thing yet.

"I hate to admit it, but I think Lori is the better out of the three left." Peyton said, she didn't really want Lori on the team. She was as bad as Rachel and Jamie; she was also one of their friends.

"Ok so let's vote, all in favor of Lori on the team over the other two girls raise your hands." Brooke said as everyone raised their hands. "Ok so that is settled, we will announce tomorrow like we said at the assembly, no one is to say anything to anyone of our decisions." Brooke said as she glared at Jamie and Rachel. When everyone agreed, she dismissed them and headed into the gym to find Lucas and Haley.

* * *

_In the gym after all tryouts…_

As Nathan, Lucas, Jake, and Skillz came out of the locker room they spotted the girls talking and headed over to them. The boys all went straight to their respected girls.

"So, what's the news girl's?" Skillz asked.

"Nothing much, we were just saying how happy we are that tomorrow is Friday." Bevin said smiling brightly.

"So do we know who the new girls are yet for the squad?" Nathan asked, knowing that there was no way Haley wasn't going to be one of them.

"You are going to have to find out just like everyone else." Brooke said her eyes full of mischief. She was dieing to tell someone the results. However, Peyton was making sure that didn't happen, not wanting to deal with the aftermath with some certain members of the team.

"Let's go relax at our house; we can hit the hot tub." Lucas suggested. Everyone agreed as they headed out.

* * *

_Friday at the Assembly…_

As the whole school made their way into the auditorium, everyone chatted excitedly wondering who were going to be the top players this year and who the new cheerleaders were.

Principle Turner went up to the microphone and got everyone's attention. He gave his opening speech and introduced the coach, Mr. Durham, A.K.A. Whitey to the everyone. As soon as all of the shouts and clapping quieted down, Whitey began his speech on how this year was going to be their year to dominate and their year to go all the way to state championship. Then he proceeded to announce the starting line-up, who were Nathan, Lucas, Jake, Skillz, and Tim then the rest of the team.

"Next we have Miss Brooke Davis to do her own introduction of our fabulous Raven Cheerleaders!" Whitey announced as the whole auditorium erupted into applause and shouts.

"Thank you Mr. Durham! This year is also going to be our best! We have an amazing squad with two new girls both with amazing talent!" Brooke began, shinning from head to toe. "So, to start I will introduce all of the old timers!" Brooke said jokingly.

"First my co-captain, Peyton Sawyer! Bevin Mirskey, Teresa Adams, Rachel Gatina, Maggie Stone, Priscella Basse, and Jamie Jacobs!" Brooke announced, as the girls came up on the stage everyone gave their whistles and applause. "Now for our two new girls, can I please have…Lori Jones come on up and receive her uniform!" Brooke said excitedly, really hoping she didn't regret having a close friend of Jamie and Rachel on the team.

"For our last spot, we have a very talented girl, who is going to help us win this year! Miss Haley James!" Brooke shouted as the gym just exploded into applause and whistles. Nathan was jumping up and down shouting as loud as he could. As everyone calmed down, Whitey finished the assembly and dismissed them to go home.

As the gym began to clear out. Everyone went outside and grouped around their cars.

"So you are now a cheerleader. You don't even know how that makes you even sexier." Nathan whispered into Haley's ear. "I can't wait to see you in that outfit!"

Before Haley could reply, Lucas interrupted them. "Ok, so where should we go to celebrate?"

"Let's go to 'Tric' tonight." Peyton suggested, "I think Karen said something about a surprise band or performer coming."

"Do you know who it is?" Haley asked intrigued.

"No, all she would say was that we would hate to miss it." Peyton said.

"I'm in, what if it's Sheryl Crow!" Haley said excitedly.

"Ludicrous!" Nathan said.

"Fall Out Boy!" Peyton said.

"I don't care as long as their cute!" Brooke said as Lucas frowned, when she saw this she laughed and gave him a kiss.

* * *

'_Tric', Friday night…_

The place was packed. The whole gang got a front table, all wondering who this hot act was. Karen has surprised them in the past. Karen convinced Haley to open with one song. She decided to sing the Sarah McLachlan song 'Elsewhere' from the album 'Fumbling Towards Ecstasy'

_I love the time and inbetween_

_the calm inside me_

_in the space where I can breathe_

_I believe there is a distance I have wandered_

_to touch upon the years of_

_reaching out and reaching in_

_holding out holding in_

_I believe_

_this is heaven to no one else but me_

_and i'll defend it as long as I can be_

_left here to linger in silence_

_if I choose to would you try to understand_

_I know this love is passing time_

_passing through like liquid_

_I am drunk in my desire_

_but I love the way you smile at me_

_I love the way your hands reach out and hold me near_

_I believe_

_I believe_

_this is heaven to no one else but me_

_and i'll defend it as long as I can be_

_left here to linger in silence_

_if I choose to would you try to understand_

_oh the quiet child_

_awaits the day when she can break free_

_the mold that clings like desperation_

_mother can't you see i've got_

_to live my life the way I feel is right for me_

_might not be right for you _

_but it's right for me_

_I believe_

_I believe_

_this is heaven to no one else but me_

_and i'll defend it as long as I can be_

_left here to linger in silence_

_if I choose to would you try to understand_

_I would like to linger here in silence_

_if I choose to would you try to understand_

When she finished everyone was on their feet going crazy. Her whole face was glowing with pride. Before she could leave the stage. Karen came on and gave her a huge hug.

"That was amazing Haley! Now, I have a surprise for you and all of your friends! Will our guest please come out!" Karen said as everyone held their breath waiting for whoever it was to come out.

"Oh my goodness!" Haley almost fainted when she saw who it was. She wasn't usually one who got all weirded out around Celebes considering who her mom and step-dad were, and their friends. But Haley James became speechless.

"What's up Tree Hill?" The audience went wild. "Haley James you have some amazing talent! I can't wait to hear your first album; we should do a song together." He said to the still in shock Haley who all she could do was gawk at him and nod her head.

"Thank you so much Mr. Timberlake, for being here." Karen said.

"It's Justin please, and I love being here, anything for Lydia James daughter! Are you guys ready?" Justin Timberlake shouted. Karen led the shocked Haley down the stairs and to her friends. Nathan instantly went and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You were awesome!" He said cheerfully.

"Thanks, I was a dork though when He came on the stage! I can't believe he is here and right now playing 'Summer Love'!" Haley gushed.

"Wanna dance?" Nathan asked. As she nodded her head, he led her to the dance floor. Justin played most of his more popular songs.

After Justin Timberlake played his set, the DJ continued to play some music as everyone started to wind down. As Haley was dancing with Brooke and Peyton the boys were sitting this one out, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around thinking it was Nathan, but was in a state of shock for the second time that night when she realized it was Justin Timberlake. Peyton and Brooke looked just as shocked as she did.

"Hey, Haley I just wanted to say I was serious about what I said, I think you should do an album, and I would love to do a song with you. What do you think?" Justin asked.

Nathan came up behind Haley seeing how she was freezing up again. He gave her a little nudge that seemed to bring her back to life. "Hey, that sounds great! Hey man, I'm Nathan, Haley's boyfriend." Nathan said shaking his hand. He wasn't as star struck as the others were, he thought his music was ok, especially his newest album.

"Hey man, it's great to meet you. You have an amazing girlfriend." Justin replied, getting the message loud and clear.

"Yeah I do." Nathan said with his famous smirk.

"What do you say Haley? Can I give my manager your number and a copy of your performance tonight?" He asked.

"Sure, that would be cool." Haley finally said as she came to her senses. Then something he said earlier clicked. "How did you know my mom?" Haley asked curious.

"Oh, I did some modeling for her once and she made some clothes for a couple of my videos. Ever since I wear I lot more of her designs." Justin said with a smile.

"Oh, cool, you know the day after Thanksgiving, I'm having a fashion show in Charlotte to open a new fashion line of my friend Brooke Davis, you should come and check it out. You know a way to keep the store alive." Haley said as she pointed to Brooke.

"I might, it was great meeting you guys and I hope to hear from you soon, Haley." Justin said as he walked backstage, not really noticing all the stares he was receiving.

"Wow, did that just happen!" Brooke said as she got her voice back.

"Yeah, that was unbelievable." Peyton said. "I mean for someone with little talent." She said trying to redeem herself.

"Yeah ok, admit that he is awesome and Hot." Brooke said nudging her in the side.

"Whatever." Peyton replied with a chuckle.

"Oh my goodness!" Brooke said excitedly.

"What!" Peyton said, scared at Brooke's weird excitement.

"Justin Timberlake is going to be at the fashion show where MY designs are going to be modeled!" Brooke said while jumping up and down.

"Ok, so who spiked her drink?" Nathan asked jokingly.

"Let's go home, I'm tired." Haley said dragging everyone out the door.

"Hey you guys headed home?" Karen asked as she came up to the group.

"Yeah, Thank you so much Karen! That was a great surprise! I can't believe you got Justin Timberlake to come to this small town. How'd you do it?" Haley asked after she gave Karen a hug.

"I'm not telling." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah thanks Karen. This was a great night!" Brooke said also giving Karen a hug. As everyone agreed.

"Well your all welcome, see you guys later." Karen said as they all went their separate ways.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the support! Let me know what you think. Next Chapter will be the Fashion show. Sorry if this chapter wasn't as drama or action filled. I guess you can call it a filler chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be better :-D 


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN: Ok so here is the next Chapter, I hope you like it. I'm so sorry it took forever to come out. This past week was horrible! I was the dummy and did four- 12 hour shifts in a row. Oh well, I hope this chapter is as good as it should be! Thanks again everyone for the Awesome reviews! Thank you for sticking with me! You really do give me the courage to continue! Oh and Naleychick23, I've added something in this chapter that I hope you like!**

* * *

Chapter 18

_Charlotte Mall, The Fashion Show…_

"Haley Marie James! How in the world can you be so perky this early in the morning?" Brooke whined as she let out a long yawn. Haley chose to ignore the sleep-deprived girl who was currently nursing her third cup of coffee along with a sleepy eyed Peyton.

It was currently 6 am in the morning, and almost everyone was still half-asleep except for the perky Haley James. Everyone had agreed to help out, before the mention of the early sunrise hour. She informed them that they needed to be at the mall by 6 am, which was about an hour or so away. Besides Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, Skillz, Jake, Bevin, and Mouth were all present to help. James, Michael, and Bryan said that they would be there around 7 am, which would give them an hour to help before the start of the fashion show. And of course Keith and Karen were present and so was Dan and Deb wanting to show their support to the girls, knowing that this was a big deal for all three of them.

The mall was currently a madhouse, which opened at five thirty, since it was Black Friday. The models were starting to arrive, and the fashion assistants were showing everyone were to go, they already had the cat walk set up and then a huge curtained off area for the changing area, plus a huge area blocked off to contain some sort of control over the event with security everywhere. They were expecting quite a few celebrities. Janet, Mr. Perry, and Mr. Birdman were expected anytime now, having arrived into town yesterday. Haley briefly talked to the incorporative Janet, to tell her what the plans were. Even though Janet was going along with this, she still had it in her head that it was a mistake and that it was going to ruin the store.

As Haley and Nathan were talking to some backstage assistants, she heard someone calling her name. As she turned around, she found her face smashed into a chest that she was certain was not Nathan's, with arms embracing her into a hug. Nathan instantly tensed up not knowing who this guy was, before he could intervene they separated and he saw Haley's face turn from panic to shock, to happiness. 'What the hell?' He thought to himself.

"Francisco! I'm so glad you're here! I've missed you." Haley gushed. As she turned around she glanced behind her and remembered Nathan being with her. "Oh, Nathan this is Francisco, he's the one that is basically running this whole event. Francisco this is my boyfriend Nathan Scott." Haley introduced the two, while they were both checking out the other for two completely different reasons.

"Ok, well I'll see you in a few minutes for your outfit check; I need to talk to Markus about where he needs to set up his cameras." Francisco said as she kissed her check, giggling to himself as he saw Nathan's face. He knew that Nathan had no clue who _he _really was, but at least he was seeing that Nathan cared about his Haley. Which he was happy to know that she had someone here to care for her and to look out for her. He gave Nathan 1 more look over before he left, he defiantly approved, he thought to himself, 'nice butt too.'

Brooke and Peyton went over to where they were standing to see what happened and couldn't hide their laughter. Haley looked at them confused, as Nathan looked at them as if they were crazy. Then he turned to Haley. "He was totally flirting with you. Did you guys ever date?" Nathan asked losing himself to his jealousy, as all three of the girls lost their control laughing uncontrollably.

"Nathan did you even realize that he was checking _you_ out?" Brooke asked between fits. The rest of the group joined them at this point.

"What, no!" Nathan said offended.

"Nathan you have nothing to worry about I have eyes only for you and Francisco knows that you are mine. Plus I think it's you he thinks hot. Maybe it's _I_ that needs to worry." Haley said with a huge smile and wink as she kissed him and left to find the status on Janet.

"What just happened?" Nathan asked confused.

"Nathan my boy, Francisco has the Hots for you!" Brooke said still trying to get her laughing under control.

"He's _gay_ Nathan." Lucas said as Nathan started to show signs of understanding.

"Oh, OH." Nathan said, as he looked in the direction that Francisco went. Nathan turned 20 different shades of red, as he mumbled something and rushed off to find Haley, leaving the rest of the group dying of laughter.

"Man he's slow!" Peyton said, loving the expressions of embarrassment from

* * *

_5 Minutes later, At a security checkpoint for the event…_

As soon as she left the group someone hailed her on her walkie-talkie, saying there was a couple of visitor's claiming they were supposed to be on the list and that Francisco wasn't available to attend to the matter. Apparently, they were being very persistent. Haley decided to handle it herself. When she neared the area, she heard a couple of squeals that sounded very familiar to her. As she turned around for the second time that day, she was bombarded by arms, but this time by four crazy people, who some how pushed past some big looking security guys. Security was having a hissy fit, until Haley calmed them down and cleared her four crazy west coast friends.

"Sarah! Sandra! Josh! Justin! Oh my goodness! What are you guys doing here? I thought you couldn't make it?" Haley gushed thoroughly confused as she returned all of the hugs.

"Originally we couldn't, but then our plans changed and you just couldn't keep us away! Even if it is the East coast." Sandra said cheerfully, noticing Nathan coming towards their way while giving him the once over. Wow, he was very nice to look at. Haley did not even come close to describing his hot factor.

"Hales, is everything ok?" Nathan asked noticing four strange people he never met before, while wrapping his arms around her shoulders, giving the 'she's all mine' signal.

"Yeah, it's great! I want you to meet my friends from the West coast. This is Sarah, Sandra, Josh, and Justin." Haley said as she introduced everyone.

"Its great meeting you all, I've heard a lot about you." Nathan said as he shook their hands.

"Really? I hope it's all good, like the stuff we've heard about you." Justin said wrapping his arm around Sarah, while shaking his hand. So far, Nathan seemed like a nice guy. Of course, he wanted to see a little more to make sure, before he voiced his approval.

"Wait a minute, when did this happen?" Haley asked motioning between Justin and Sarah.

"Oh, we didn't tell you?" Sarah asked innocently with a smile. All Haley could do was shake her head, shocked that no one bothered to tell her.

"About a month after you left we realized that we both had feelings for each other. Sorry Chica, I guess it slipped our minds." Sarah said.

Before Haley could say anything else, Mr. Allen appeared by Haley's side and interrupted them.

"Sorry guys, but I need to steal Haley away for awhile so we can finalize everything, oh and Janet has arrived." Mr. Allen said, while he said the last part a little worried, and with hesitancy.

"Alright let's get this over with. You guys should find some seats and we'll talk after, oh, find Francisco, and get him to give you VIP badges. Haley said as she said her goodbyes and followed Mr. Allen with Nathan right by her side.

"Do you think we should have warned her?" Josh asked worriedly.

"I hope Janet's not stupid enough to bring him." Sarah replied, not believing her own words.

"At least she has Nathan with her if anything does happen." Justin added, as he looked around finding a couple people he recognized as Haley's brothers. They decided to join them as they debated at least telling them the news, but deciding not to mention it unless necessary. Hopefully she will never find out.

* * *

_Opening to the Changing Area…_

Mr. Allen led Haley to where Janet was waiting. Upon seeing Haley she gave her a stiff hug as she said, "Haley it's so good to see you! How are you?" As Haley looked at her like, she was crazy.

"I'm good thanks, how about you?" Haley answered slightly confused.

"Oh, I'm fine, I've met someone back home, and I think I just saw Justin Timberlake and Nelly Furtado!" She replied a little distracted and excitedly. Haley laughed to herself; of course, she changes her tune once she sees famous people who show interest.

"Yeah I invited them both, plus Nelly loved Mom's clothes, I believe she even designed something special for her for the Grammy's or something a year or so ago. So I made sure she came knowing that she would love Brooke's designs." Haley said already having spent enough time with her. As Janet turned her head, she noticed Nathan for the first time. "And who is this?" Janet asked with eyes widening with mischief. The reason she was changing approaches this weekend was to help a 'friend' out by getting as much information on Haley's life out here as possible.

"Oh, sorry, Janet this is my boyfriend Nathan, Nathan this is Janet my mom's business associate and best friend." Haley introduced still creped out by Janet's behavior.

"Nice to meet you." They both said to one another. As Janet said under her breath, so no one heard, 'very interesting.'

"Haley! There you are I need you to help with a few things then change into your first outfit we're about ready." Francisco said in a rush, ignoring Janet. He never really liked Lydia's partner, she always seemed shady and fake. She seemed like trouble.

"What? What do you mean outfit? You can't be seriously thinking about actually modeling or even going onto that stage?" Janet said in an unbelieving tone, in a nasty way.

"Uh, yeah it's a tradition; my mom would have me model her favorite piece at the closing of the show. And today I'm going to be starting off the event." Haley defended, not liking her tone at all.

"Yeah, but your mom's not here anymore so don't you think we should change some things around." Janet argued.

"No, not really. Some things, sure, but some things are meant to stay the same so we can keep my mother with us." Haley said getting annoyed with her.

"Besides, who else is better than having the late owner's daughter who owns the business now, kick off her very own idea?" Francisco said, also not liking Janet's comments. Before Janet could say anything, Mr. Perry and Mr. Birdman interrupted them. "I think we should find our seats, we'll talk after Haley, good luck." Mr. Perry said assuredly, trying to calm down the growing situation. Haley gave him a warm smile and nod as they left for their reserved seats.

"Well, I guess I'll go find the others, are you going to be ok?" Nathan asked Haley.

"Yeah, go, I'll see you after all of this is over with." Haley assured him and a kiss for good luck.

After he left Francisco turned to Haley, "So let's get this started, we need to go over a couple of things before we start, first of all you need to relax. You will do great!" He said trying to give her the confidence that she needed, after dealing with Janet.

"Ok, let's do this." Haley stated as she let the air out of her lungs for a deep cleaning breath. They disappeared behind the curtain to get ready for the show.

* * *

_Start of the Fashion Show…_

"Ok I'm officially Nervous and freaked." Haley complained as she looked out at the packed crowd who filled not only all of the seats but also the overflow area including all the possible standing areas.

"Haley, Just breath, you'll be fine. You are in one of your mother's last designs that look amazing on you. She would be so proud of you. Now put on your best, sexy smile and go introduce Brooke's awesome clothing line! Now go sell it!" Francisco said giving her courage and confidence. "I'm going to check on Brooke and Peyton." He finished as he pushed her onto the stage past the curtains.

As she entered the spotlight, her mic was turned on and everyone started to calm and quiet down. She took a deep breath and started her opening speech as she slowly reopened her eyes, she immediately found Nathan as she found herself calming down instantly.

"Good Morning!" Haley said as she gave everyone her 100-watt smile. "I just want to begin by saying thank you all for coming out here today and showing your support. I'm so excited to introduce to you all a really good friend of mine; it's her line that we get to share with you all today. So please join me in welcoming Miss Brooke Davis our host for today and the Designer of 'Clothes Over Bro's'." Haley introduced as everyone applauded. As Brooke made her way onto the walkway, she gave Haley a hug before Haley disappeared behind the curtains.

Brooke was wearing one of her own designs that she made just for this event. It was a red dress to just above her knees, with a tube top like front. It was simple but once you took, a closer look she had sewed outlines of flowers on the side with a slightly darker red than the fabric. It looked stunning on her.

"Thank you tu..., Hales, hey everybody! Thank you so much for coming out to see my designs, I hope you all enjoy what we have in store for you. I hope you will love them as much as I do, so without any delay let's begin." Brooke said with a smile and in a rush. All her friends could tell she was beyond excited. She was in all her glory. As she introduced every single design with passion with the model, she was beginning to get very comfortable in the spotlight. At the beginning, she looked out into the audience and took note of all of the Celebes in attendance. She noticed Justin Timberlake and Jessica Biel, Drew Barrymore, Nelly Furtado, and Hayden Panettiere just to name a few. In addition, there were some well-known designers showing their support, most of them loved Lydia James.

"Well, as we come to the end I have one last round for you. These last few pieces are my all time favorites, my pride and joy. After a couple of models came out, Peyton came out in a white flowing dress with a layered bottom with a V neckline. After a few more models, the music changed and out came Haley James to end the night.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for my last piece, Miss Haley Marie James!" Brooke started as the spotlight landed on Haley, bathing her in light, which helped accent the dress she was wearing. "Miss James is wearing a floor length dark blue evening gown with a scooping layered neck line." Brooke described as Haley took her walk down the runway. The dress clung to her body in all of the right places. There was a slit on the right side that went up just right past her knee. As Haley got to the end, Nathan, Lucas, and the rest of her family stood up, starting the applause slowly followed by Justin Timberlake and then the rest of the audience. As everyone were on their feet. Flashes were going off left and right at first she was caught by surprised and the she didn't expect the standing ovation. Haley gave a huge genuine smile right before she turned around and walked back to the curtained area as tears slowly dropped onto her checks. In a way, this show was a way to bring closure to Lydia James for Haley. In away she felt her mother's presence all around her. Before she could change, Francisco was pushing her back onto the runway.

"What?" Haley asked confused as she wiped away the tears.

"You need to do the closing with Brooke, Now go!" He said still pushing her in the right direction.

"Alright, alright I'm going." Haley huffed.

As Haley came back onto the runway she went right to Brooke's side, Haley could have sworn that the applause got louder as she and Brooke took their bows. The flashes of the cameras blinded them, as the noise died down a little; Haley took the mic and closed the show.

"Thank you all again for coming. I hope you all enjoyed yourselves and loved the clothes as much as we do. If you have any questions please feel free to ask Brook or I, we'll be around afterwards for a while. I just want to finish by saying thank you to all of my friends and family in helping put this show together and for helping me keep my mother's stores alive and kicking." Haley said with pride.

Brooke and Haley went down to all their awaiting friends. Nathan went straight to Haley as he congratulated her; he gave her a hug and a kiss." You were amazing!"

"Thanks, I was so nervous." Haley admitted.

"Saks 5th, Barney's, Neiman Marcus, Bloomingdales! They all want to renew their contracts or start new ones with Brooke's line!" Janet said excitedly, it was as if you could already see the dollar signs in her eyes. "This was a great idea I knew it would be a great hit." Janet said as she left to talk to Ms. Vera Wang, who was a good friend of Haley's mother.

"Can you believe her?" Brooke spouted, as Lucas just laughed and gave her a hug.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the support! Let me know what you think. Next Chapter will be the second part of the Fashion show, like some more Justin Timberlake! Sorry if I've confused you a little, but I will explain things later, like who is the mystery guy of Janet's. Some of you have already guessed it :-D**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN: Ok, so here is another chapter, I do realize that these are taking a little longer to come out. I do apologize, but no worries; I will not abandon this story. I am not sure how much longer it will be, but I still have some awesome idea's coming out in the upcoming chapters! Therefore, it will probably be a bit longer. I hope you enjoy this one. Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks again for reading and for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 19

_At the mall still after the Fashion show, mingling…_

"Girls that was awesome!" Karen said as Keith, Deb, and Dan nodded their agreement.

"You guys were great, plus you three were the most gorgeous out of all of the models there." Keith added, making Peyton and Haley blush, while Brooke just smiled big, showing off her dimples while saying, "I know right." While everyone just laughed at her lack of modesty.

"Thanks Keith! It was so much fun!" Brooke said excitedly. "When can we do it again?" She asked while jumping up and down.

"As soon as you come up with some more designs." Haley said as she laughed at the ecstatic girl in front of her, while Peyton rolled her eye's and mumbled, 'please help us.' They were all in a group discussing the show as they were waiting for everyone to gather together to get ready to leave so they could discuss and celebrate at a local fancy restaurant owned by a friend of Karen and Keith.

"Oh, well I guess we'll just have to start working on that huh, goldilocks." Brooke said giving a nudge to the now groaning Peyton, while she was already thinking of ideas.

"Thanks Hales." Peyton said sarcastically to Haley with a laugh.

"So who are we waiting on now?" James whined, wanting to go eat.

"I think we're waiting for Janet to stop kissing ass." Brooke said nastily.

"Brooke! That's not nice; she's just trying to be nice." Karen said trying to find something to say nice about the woman who she already was beginning to hate. She just seemed too fake.

"Sorry, but it's the truth." Brooke said lightly, while Karen and Deb shared a laugh followed by a cough to try and cover it.

"Just please be nice girls, and you too boys." Deb said looking at all of the kids, hoping for no trouble. They just needed to get through lunch and then Janet and those lawyers of hers would be gone.

"Ok, are you guys ready yet?" Janet asked coming up to the awaiting crowd with Mr. Perry and Mr. Birdman following.

Before Brooke crowd say what was on her tongue, Haley stepped up and answered for her. "Yeah we're all ready, should we go?"

"Yes, I'm starved, and we have lots to discuss." Janet said as she led the way to the front where there were limos and their own personal cars waiting to take them to the restaurant.

"This is going to be fun." Lucas whispered so only Nathan could hear who chuckled lightly, receiving a raised eyebrow from Haley. Nathan just returned it by giving her a hug and a smirk.

* * *

_The Blue Lagoon (Restaurant)…_

When they got to the restaurant, they were given the star treatment. They were given the back banquet room to accommodate their large party. The owners, who knew Keith and Karen very well, were good friends through college, also greeted them upon arrival, making sure they were taken care of.

After they ordered drinks, appetizers, and their meals, Janet, who was sitting between Karen and Haley, excused herself to the ladies room, but she forgot her cell phone next to her water. When it started to ring, Haley looked at it wondering if she should answer it or not.

"Answer it!" Brooke told her.

"What, I can't do that! It's like breaking her privacy or something." Haley said in hushed tones so the adults at the other end of the table wouldn't hear her, but so her friends could.

"Nonsense if you don't I will. Besides she's the one who left it behind." Peyton said joining Brooke's side.

Sensing that she wasn't going to answer it, Brooke grabbed the phone and opened the phone and putting it between her and Peyton with the volume turned up high so most of the gang could hear.

"Hello." Peyton said trying to imitate Janet's voice and doing a decent job at it.

"Hey my love, how's it going with the brat?" A guy's voice said over the phone, surprising Haley. Nathan and her brothers were turning red, knowing that this guy was talking about Haley. However, Brooke and Peyton gave them a glare telling them to stay quiet.

"Did it bomb as bad as we hoped?" He continued, not letting her respond. The gang was shocked. Before they could answer, Lucas nudged Brooke, noticing Janet coming their way. Brooke quickly closed the phone and passed back to Haley so she could put it back. But before she did she looked at the fading name and almost fainted right there. All her suspicions were being confirmed. The name ANDY was screaming at her. All her friends saw her turning pale. She quickly got up saying that she was heading to the restroom. All the other girls decided to follow her. Nathan tried to follow but was pushed back into his chair by Brooke.

"Don't worry we got her." Peyton whispered assuredly.

As soon as they were in the restroom, the girls pounced.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked worried.

"The guy on the phone, it was Andy, my step-dad." Haley said in a raised whisper, not wanting to believe it at the same time trying not to hyperventilate.

"Are you sure?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, I looked at the name before it faded and it was his name with his voice." She said. "She's dating my mother's husband and trying to ruin the business. Probably so I'll just give it to her to deal with." Haley said looking up in shock, just now realizing what was going on.

"Ok, just relax; you don't know what her intentions are." Peyton said trying to calm Haley down.

"Peyton's right let's go back and see what she has to say and later we'll tell Mr. Allen and the rest of the adults what we heard." Brooke said trying to help calm down everyone.

After a couple of deep breaths and some splashes of cold water to her face, Haley was ready to act nice and get Janet out of town as fast as possible.

* * *

_Back at the table…_

"So Janet what did you think of the show?" Mr. Allen asked.

"Well, I thought that it went ok." Janet started slowly. "And every store that had a contract with us wanted to renew or upgrade them; and some new stores want to start new contracts with us. So I guess I would have to say that for now it's an ok addition. But as soon as something bad happens we'll pull the whole project." Janet finished.

"What! You can't…" Brooke started before Lucas put his hand over her mouth interrupted her.

"What she means is, it will not fail, her designs are awesome, and if anything they will save the store from ruins." Lucas said have angrily.

"Ok, so we'll just keep taps on the books and account and as long as everything stays in the white, everything will be fine." Mr. Allen said trying to keep control of the situation.

Haley was trying to keep her attention on the conversation happening around her. However, failing miserably, all her thoughts were all on Andy. She was so confused. She knew that her mom and Andy's relationship was a different kind, she was never sure if it was love or just convenience. Her mom seemed to be happy with him, they fought occasionally, but that's a normal relationship, right? There was a time when Haley thought Andy was having an affair with another woman, the late nights, the weird phone numbers and hang-ups. Usually all of this happened when her mom was out of town. It was even more suspicious the last year or two. 'Maybe it was Janet after all,' Haley thought to herself. She remembered thinking it once but dismissed it thinking that Janet was her mother's best friend. 'It just seems too weird that their dating so soon after my mom's death.' Haley thought to herself.

Haley was one to admit that she never really liked Andy, and that she never had the ideal relationship with her mother. Nevertheless, it doesn't mean that she wanted her mother to be cheated on. No one deserved that. Haley was just happy that her mom never found out.

Now the problem was what they after were, was it just the money and having the name, James in his family, or was there something else he's after and now she was even more convinced that Janet was in on it too. 'Why do things have to be so difficult,' Haley thought to herself as she thought of how she has to see him in a couple of months for the stupid hearing on if she is fit to stay with her father or not.

'Damn, I'm starting to get a headache with all of this thinking,' Haley thought to herself as she rubbed her head at the temples trying to ward off the headache.

"Hey, you ok?" Nathan asked his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, it's just been a big day, I'm getting really tired." Haley replied giving him a smile to reassure him.

Keith seeing how pale Haley was and noticing her rubbing her head took over the situation knowing it was time to head home.

"Well, today was a huge day! I think it's time to get these kids home, I'm sure they have a lot to do like homework and stuff. I know they want to enjoy their weekend." Keith said as he paid the bill.

"Yeah, it's getting late; we need to catch our flight." Mr. Perry said, catching the hidden message. He knew how Janet could be.

As everyone got up and said, their good byes Janet went over to Haley. "It was good seeing you Hon, I'll keep in contact; if you need anything just let me know." Janet said with a stiff smile as she gave her a matching stiff hug.

Josh went up to Haley and gave her a hug, followed by Sarah, Justin, and Sandra. "We have to catch our flight too, we tried staying longer, but we have a competition on Sunday." He said as everyone finished their goodbyes.

"I understand, kick ass." Haley replied, trying not to lose control over her tears.

"We will." Sarah said.

Justin and Josh went up to Nathan so Haley couldn't hear. "Take care of her, or you'll deal with us after her brothers." They warned Nathan only nodded.

At the same time, Haley pulled Sarah and Sandra to the side to ask them a question.

"Ok, I want an honest answer. Are Janet and Andy seeing each other?" Haley asked shocking Sarah and Sandra who were not expecting that question.

"Haley, I don't…" Sarah began but was interrupted by Haley.

"No, I want to know, please just tell me." Haley begged as her voice began to get a bit louder.

"We don't know for sure, but all the signs are there, and we've seen them together holding hands and kissing, trying to keep it all hidden from the public and media." Sandra supplied, not wanting to keep anything from Haley.

"That's what I feared, it's ok. Thanks for telling me." Haley said with a weak smile as she gave them another hug. They joined Janet and the lawyers in their limo since they offered them a ride to the airport.

As everyone got into there respected cars. Keith and Karen ushered the kids into their awaiting limo. "Let's get home." Keith said.

"That sounds amazing; I hear a hot tub calling our names!" Haley said wanting to just sit back, relax, and forget the whole day involving Janet and Andy.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the support! Let me know what you think. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten Jamie's secret, I already know where that is going, just not where in the story I'll be adding it. :-D 


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Thanks again for reading and for reviewing you guys are awesome! So without any further ado!

* * *

Chapter 20

_A couple of weeks after the fashion show, in December_

_At Tree Hill high, on a Friday Morning…_

It has been a couple of weeks since the unforgettable Fashion show, and it was almost Christmas break. Since the fashion show, they not only had Brooke's clothes in some of the major stores, but they also opened an online store, which was blooming. Brooke was already starting on her next line and driving Peyton crazy for her sketch designs.

Tonight was the fifth game of the Ravens season, which was a home game with the cheerleaders doing a new halftime routine. Brooke had made all her girls arrive an hour early to get an extra practice in. She had wanted to start early on the practicing and conditioning of her team for the nation wide tournament, which this year was being held in Los Angeles, California.

Everyone but Haley was excited about going to California for the tournament this year; the fundraisers were giving both the boys and the girls the chance to bond with everyone. Haley was a little worried about going to the tournament knowing that Damien and Elizabeth Macy were going to be there. Not to mention that her old school had a killer team, with killer gymnasts.

Haley was also getting worried about her upcoming trip in January, only Keith, Karen and surprisingly Michael were going to be accompanying her. They decided that it was for the best that Lucas, James and Bryan stay in Tree Hill. For one Whitey had some extra practices that were _strongly recommended_. This was also the reason why Nathan was unable to go and because his mom and dad thinking that only family should be with Haley. Even though Nathan really wanted to be there for her. James and Bryan had to go to a special basketball training camp that Coach K was demanding all his players attend. They decided that it was best for Karen to go to help show what kind of relationship they have with the family dynamics. Haley also expressed that she wanted Karen to join them, which made Karen very happy. Michael had the time off, so he decided to go so Haley had at least one brother there to protect her, even though they decided not to tell her that reason.

However, that was in a month so her first priority was to finish off this semester of school with amazing grades and the last basketball game of the year was tonight.

After the last minute practice and quick showers, the girls met their boyfriends and friends out in the quad waiting for the bell to ring for homeroom.

"Are you guys ready for tonight?" Peyton asked the boys.

"Of course, we're going to beat the Bear Creek Warriors if it's the last thing we do." Nathan said with confidence. Tree Hill and Bear Creek had a very big rivalry going on between them, and this game is a big deal it was like giving the winning team bragging rights until the next game.

"Cocky much?" Haley teased with a smirk and a jab into his stomach.

"What about you girls? I heard that you were doing something different tonight with the added gymnastics and stuff." Lucas asked.

"Oh, yeah, we are totally ready. The squad looks great and Haley's moves are an amazing added touch." Brooke said full of confidence. Before anyone could say anything else, the first warning bell rang as everyone but Haley moaned. Everyone headed to their homerooms to begin their day, which everyone was ready to skip right to the game.

* * *

_Girl's locker room, before Half Time…_

"Ok girls, so no pressure at all, just think of this routine as a practice. Don't worry about Claire Young and her minions. They are not at all as talented as us." Brooke encouraged. "Besides the only reason their cheerleaders are here are to spy on our moves, so we will give them one kick ass show." Brooke said confidently.

"Brooke, they're here to cheer for their guys, chill its ok, Claire is not that sneaky." Peyton said trying to calm down her friend. Brooke was always like this when Claire was around. The two girls have had a war going ever since some incident at cheer camp.

"Oh that is just a cover." Brooke fumed excitedly.

"Ok, Brooke don't worry, we'll do fine." Haley said, joining Peyton in trying to calm down their leader.

"Girls, two minutes until half time." Karen warned as she poked her head into the locker room. The girls were cheering for their guys 'til the clock had 5 minutes left before half time, so Brooke wanted to get her girls ready.

"Ok, thanks Karen. Ok girls lets get out there and don't forget to smile and use those lungs!" Brooke said gleefully her eyes sparkling with excitement. As the girls made their way to the sideline of the court they noticed the clock had 30 seconds left with the score being 32 to 33 with the ravens ahead.

"With 20 seconds left we have number 20 from the Warriors steal the ball from Tim as he makes his way down the court and shoots a 3 at the buzzer. And it's good." Mouth announced as the Bear Creek fans went crazy, and Tree Hill groaned. "The score is now 35 to 33 with Bear Creek in the lead, but we still have a whole second-half to play; anything can happen." Mouth encouraged from the official's table, where the clock and scoreboard are handled.

"Ok girls, it's our time. Let's give our guys something to re-energize them and get this crowd back into the winning mood." Brooke said as she led them to the middle of the court and they all got into position as the lights went off.

Once they were all in position a spot light was shone right on the girls and music filled the gymnasium. It was a special mix that Peyton but together, with a little techno added. The girls started the routine with basic cheerleading moves then moved into more advanced gymnastic moves with Rachel on one end and Haley on the other. At the same time, both girls went into a double back handspring with a twist, while the two girls next to them went forward with triple front tucks. Throughout the routine, there were some dance moves added with more advanced gymnastics and a couple of simple two-high elevators.

Once they all landed, either into splits or half-splits, there was complete silence for about 10 seconds before most of the gym was on their feet shouting and clapping uncontrollably. As the girls left the court they waved, jumped, and shouted their encouragements for the Ravens. They did it, the mood was set, and it was filled with passion for winning. Before Haley could completely get off the court, Nathan swiped her off her feet and twirled her around.

"You were awesome!" He said with a kiss.

"Thanks, so were you, know go win this. You have this!" Haley said with assurance as she returned the kiss.

* * *

_30 seconds left of the game…_

"The Ravens have come back from behind with a 10 point lead. Nathan and Lucas are on fire, I guess that half time show did the trick. Coach Durham must be proud at the display of team work; I've never seen a team work so well together." Mouth announced to the crowd. "With 10 seconds left Nathan shoots a 3 pointer and its good, number 25 from the Warrior's passes in the ball to number 20 who heads down to the basket, but wait! Lucas intercepts, he throws it down to Tim who bounce passes it to Nathan with a lay up! And it's good!" BUZZZZ "And that's the buzzer! The Ravens win!" Mouth screamed with excitement! "And that's a wrap until next year; see ya all in the New Year!" Mouth said as he signed off. Mouth smiled as he joined the growing Ravens fans and students as the celebrated, this was a very important win. Brooke was grinning from ear to ear as she hung off Lucas. Nathan and Haley were so happy. It was a perfect ending to the first semester to start their Christmas break with.

* * *

_Christmas Eve, In the Haley's living room…_

Haley's new family was all gathered in their living room including Nathan and his parents, Peyton and her father, and Brooke and her family. It was about 7 pm on their first Christmas Eve all together. Peyton, Brooke and Haley all spent a day in Charlotte visiting all the shops doing their Christmas shopping as the boys did theirs. So far, their Christmas break was stress free and relaxing, and now they were having a friends and family gathering. They all just finished dinner, and trading presents with each other, they would finish with the families presents tomorrow on Christmas day. Now, they were about to start "It's a wonderful Life" with Jimmy Stewart with freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and Milk.

"So Haley are you ready for your trip to California? It's what in a week?" Deb asked concerned knowing that Keith and Karen were beyond nervous.

"Um, yeah I guess as ready as I'll ever be. We leave the day after New Years and will only be gone for two days. As long as everything goes well, I'll be coming back with them." Haley said startled that she was asked that, not really wanting to talk about it. She was so scared that the judges would make her leave her dad for Andy.

"Of course your coming back, no judge in their right mind would deny them custody!" Brooke said passionately.

"Thanks Brooke, I hope your right." Haley said half convinced.

"Of course she's right! Now let's not think about it and watch this stupid sappy movie." James said, trying to lighten the mood as everyone laughed at him.

"James! It is not a stupid movie, it's a classic!" Karen scolded.

"Yeah, what ever you say, it's still a chick flick." James argued as the other boys nodded their heads.

"You guys are hopeless." Deb joined in, as the movie started.

At the end of the movie, all of the women were in tears while most of the guys except for a few looked bored.

"That was so sweet. I love that movie." Brooke said as she wiped her tears away. Haley and Peyton nodded their agreement as they also wiped their tears away.

"You girls are crazy!" Lucas and Nathan said at the same time.

Everyone headed to their homes as Haley and her family said goodbye to them all. Before Nathan left he pulled Haley back into the living room near the tree. They were all alone.

"I wanted to give you this in private. And it's technically Christmas day, considering its 12:30, so it's ok." Nathan said handing her a small box. Haley took the box from him as she bent down and grabbed a present.

"And this is for you." Haley said as she handed him a small rectangle box.

Haley started to unwrap her small box and found a small ring box. When she opened it, she found a small silver ring with a couple of inscriptions. She looked up into his eyes confused.

"Let me explain, remember when you said you were waiting for marriage?" Nathan asked as she nodded, hoping he wasn't asking her to marry her. "Well, I saw this at the jewelry store and the woman told me that it's a promise ring, a promise that you are staying pure for your husband to be. And I wanted you to know that you are an amazing person and thank you for putting up with me. I will never ever pressure you. Our relationship is something special and I am not going to ruin it. I love you." Nathan said.

Haley had tears in her eye's Nathan was being so sweet, she didn't have any words so she settled for a passion filled kiss that took Nathan by surprised.

"I guess that means you like it?" Nathan asked sheepishly.

"Yes I love it, thank you so much! I love you too." Haley said happily. "Your turn I hope you like it."

Nathan unwrapped his gift and came upon two items the first was a beautiful picture frame with a picture from the day at the beach they became official. They were in front of the bonfire. Haley was sitting in front of Nathan, as Nathan had his arms around her.

"This is going right by my bed, I love it!" He said as he looked at the second gift, which was a signed basketball card in plastic of Michael Jordan.

Nathan looked down at Haley. "How in the world did you get this?" He asked flabbergasted.

"His wife was a fan of my mother's clothes, so I asked her if she could talk to her husband for me. It's no big deal, he's actually very nice." Haley said nonchalantly.

"Nathan, we need to go its late." Dan shouted from the foyer.

"I better go. I love you and thank you so much." Nathan said.

"I love you too, good night."

* * *

AN: Thank for reading! Let me know what you think. Sorry there wasn't any drama, but no worries, the next few chapters will make up for it. Next chapter will be the hearing. :-D 


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Thanks again for reading and for reviewing you guys are awesome! Sorry again about the long wait, these past few weeks were so busy, I went home to visit my parents thinking I would have some time to write, well I was proven wrong. But anyways I hope you all like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 21

_The Biltmore Hotel in Downtown LA…_

"Are you ok Hales?" Keith asked his daughter who was pacing the length of the living room of their suite. Michael was trying to calm her down by trying to get her to laugh, but failing. They arrived last night around 10pm. The hearing was set for 9 am this morning, and then they have the day to spend it however, that want to and then leave first thing in the morning. Their flight was for 6am to Haley and Michael's dismay.

"Yeah I'm fine." Haley answered distractingly and pale. Haley knew she shouldn't be worried, but she couldn't help it. She was terrified that for some reason Andy would get custody. She loved the life she was living now and she didn't want to come back to the west coast. She loved her dad and her brothers. Karen even became a second mom to her, even though she could never call her mom. She had a mother who she didn't want to forget. But Karen was mother figure she could still talk to.

"Don't worry, we have nothing to worry about, it's Andy who needs to worry. You're doing great in North Carolina; no judge will take you away from that." Michael assured while Keith embraced her into a hug.

Giving Haley another look Michael stated, "Haley maybe you should drink some OJ. You didn't touch your breakfast. That's not at all healthy. You don't want to faint in front of the Judge." Michael said concerned, showing his brotherly and Doctor side.

"I'm fine, I've been drinking water, I think if I drink anything else we might see it again." Haley argued, not wanting to think of anything besides water going into her stomach.

Before Michael could argue, Karen interrupted them, to Haley's relief. "Ok guys it's time to go, we don't want to be late." Karen said as she came out one of the bedrooms.

"Alright let's get this over with." Haley said as she grabbed her things and headed down to the awaiting limo before Michael could say anything else.

"Everything's going to be fine, right?" Michael asked after Haley was out of hearing distance. "We can only hope." Keith replied as he and Karen grabbed their things and followed Michael out their hotel suite and down to meet up with Haley. When they arrived at the limo, Mr. Allen was already waiting for them.

"Good morning everyone." Mr. Allen said to them. They all replied as they got into the limo.

"Are you ready Haley? Do you have any questions on what is going to happen?" Mr. Allen asked Haley who was visibly nervous with her shaking legs and hands.

"No, I'll be fine. We've gone over everything like a thousand times." Haley said exasperated. She was starting to get annoyed by all of the questions and the prepping for the hearing. All she wanted was to get back to the east coast with her family and to Nathan. She stared out the window as they made their way to the courtroom where Judge Shiner presided. The hearing was being held in Judge Shiner's office. It was a closed affair with only the judge, her family, her lawyer, Andy and his lawyers, a recorder and a police officer.

They arrived early, but to their surprise so did Andy. Not having anywhere to run or hide to, she went to the opposite wall that Andy was leaving on. Deciding to be civil and the fact she couldn't stand the silence, she spoke, "Good Morning Andy." Haley said politely.

"Morning." Andy said tight lipped. He kept on looking down the hall, as if he was waiting for someone, which confused Haley; considering that, Mr. Perry and Mr. Birdman were talking to Mr. Allen. Right as the door opened and the Bailiff started to escort everyone in, Janet came rushing down the hall. Haley stood shocked, thinking she came to support her, but then became even more stunned when she went right to Andy's side and gave him a peck on the cheek. Giving Haley a side glare, showing all her feelings in one look, which gave Haley a shudder.

Everyone seeing what was going on stood still not wanting to breathe, to scared that it would startle or spook Haley. Everyone there had their suspensions that those two were dating, but for him to actually bring her to the hearing gave him some nerve.

"Miss James, please follow me." The bailiff said, shaking everyone out of his or her thoughts. Haley shook her head trying to understand what was going on, instead of saying anything she grabbed Keith and Karen's hand and followed the bailiff into the judge's chamber.

As they left, Michael gave her encouraging words, "Don't worry Haley everything will be fine. I'll be here once you're done." Michael wasn't allowed in, but decided to still join them to give his support.

* * *

_Inside Judge Shiner's Chambers…_

Judge Shiner was a tall bald man either in his early or late 40's. He was standing by his window looking out. As everyone came in, there were five comfortable looking chairs in front of the judge's desk and a few metal chairs folded along the wall. To the right of the Judge's desk the recorder sat with her typewriter, all ready.

When they were all in the room, the Bailiff went to the judge and whispered to him. After a few moments, the judge turned around and looked at the small awaiting crowd, at the same time taking notice of almost solid tension in the air.

"Travis, please set up three of those metal chairs." The judge asked of the Bailiff. Travis gave a nod and went to do what he was asked to do.

"Miss James, please have a seat." The judge said seeing how nervous the young girl seemed, hoping to calm her down even a little. He hated these custody hearings that including the children, seeing their fear and that her fate was in his hands. Knowing that he had to make the right decision for her well-being always made him more alert and determined to look at all the facts presented and especially the child in questions views, and to gage how honest they are.

"Thank you." Haley said as she took the first seat, which was the closet to the judge. As she sat down, she tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear and slightly bit her lip. Karen and Keith stood behind Haley both giving her shoulders a gently squeeze.

"Mr. Hargrove please take the last chair opposite of Miss James. I'm going to need to ask your friend to wait outside this is a closed hearing. Everyone has to be approved by me in advanced." The judge stated with authority. Andy and Janet looked at the Judge in surprise, then looking over at Mr. Perry and Mr. Birdman.

"With all due respect your honor. She is here as a witness to Mr. Hargrove's character and for Haley's behavior back east." Mr. Birdman said, trying to defend his clients.

"Do you have the appropriate paper work with you?" Judge Shiner asked.

"Yes your honor." Mr. Birdman replied as he handed the paperwork to the Bailiff who in return gave it to the Judge.

After a few moments of looking over the paperwork, he raised his eyes and gave a nod, "Alright, I will allow it at this time, but if this gets out of hand at any time I will ask people to leave from any party I wish. And Counselor, next time I would prefer a little more warning." Judge Shiner said making it all perfectly clear.

"Yes your honor." Everyone replied. The Bailiff motioned for Andy to have a seat and for Mr. Perry and Mr. Birdman to sit next to him. Then he motioned for Mr. Allen to have a seat by Haley. Then he turned to the Scotts and Janet to seat behind them in the metal chairs.

"Ok so let's get started." Judge Shiner said, as everyone was settled. "Ok, so today we are here to decide if Miss James should stay with the Scotts or if Mr. Hargrove should have a probation period with Miss. James." Judge Shiner started, and then turned all of his attention to Haley.

"Miss James, I want to hear from you what your experience was like with the Scotts and what you would like to see happen. Now please take in mind, I and I alone have the final decision at the end of this hearing. Nevertheless, you are almost 17, and I want you to know that what you say will be taken seriously." Judge Shiner stated kindly, but seriously.

Haley slowly stood up and gave all her attention to the Judge. "Thank you, um, I guess I should start with saying that I love living with my family. Don't get me wrong, I loved my mom, but I'm loving the time I have and have had with my new family that I never before had the opportunity to do so. My grades are as good as before or even better. I've made friends and I finally feel like I belong to a real caring family. If it matters at all, I feel more comfortable in North Carolina then I ever did here in LA. Both Keith, my dad and Karen have been amazing to me. And my Brothers are very protective, which yes it can be annoying at times but they mean well." Haley said all in a rush, playing with her fingers as she talked, showing her nervousness. Keith and Karen shared a smile as they looked at each other, pride for this girl that they have had in their homes swelled in their hearts. "I would very much like to stay with my father Keith Scott if at all possible. Thank you for listening to me." Haley finished with a warm smile towards the Judge.

"Thank you Miss James." Judge Shiner said as she took her seat. "Mr. Hargrove, is there anything you would like to say?"

"Yes, your honor." Andy began as he quickly stood up. "I have known Haley since she was two years old. She was like my own daughter, I mean she still is like my own daughter; I raised her as much as her mom did. I just want the opportunity to finish what I started, by raising her the way Lydia would want. I have started to heal after this tragedy, with the help of Janet." Andy said as he motioned towards her, who gave a huge sickening smile to the Judge. Haley thought she was going to be sick. "We would like the opportunity to make a life for Haley where she belongs, where she grew up. All we're asking is for the chance. She would have an excellent life with us, and she'll have a mother figure, because Janet and I are getting married." Andy concluded as he took his seat. Smiling to himself for the cause of all of the surprised looks from the other side of the room.

"Thank you Mr. Hargrove. Is there anything either side would like to add?" Judge Shiner asked first looking at Mr. Allen then to Mr. Perry and Mr. Birdman. All three said yes.

"Ok, Mr. Allen. Please, either you are one of the Scotts may speak." Judge Shiner said as Keith stood up.

"Your honor, all my wife and I would like to add, is that these last six months have been amazing, getting to know my daughter, and we want to thank you for that opportunity. However, if you give us the chance we would love to continue giving her the best care we can. She has been with her brothers and I and I believe that as a father that is where she belongs. Thank you." Keith said then took his seat where Haley turned around and gave him a smile and held out her hand for him to squeeze.

"Thank you Mr. Scott. Mr. Birdman who is speaking for your side before we take a small break?" Judge Shiner asked.

"I am you honor." Janet said as she stood up. "I have been to where Haley is currently residing and I have had the honor of seeing her in that setting. I did not get the feeling that there was much supervision or restriction. I believe she would be better taken care of if she were under Andy's supervision. I honestly don't think Keith or Karen are fit parents. She's a 16 year old who needs discipline not to do what ever she pleases." Janet declared indigently, she then took her seat still smiling as she ignored the glares coming from Haley, Mr. Allen, and the Scotts.

"Um, thank you Ms. Howe. Thank you all for your statements. I will consider all of this when I make my final decision. Just one question though." Judge Shiner started as he looked up from his notes in front of him. "Ms. Howe, is it not true that you were against Haley's ideas for Lydia James stores, who has the final say?" Judge Shiner asked, getting a bad vibe from this woman.

"Well at first yes, because she is only 16 years old your honor and I didn't think it was a good idea. Nevertheless, so far, the business is doing ok after this wild idea of hers. However, I don't see what any of this has to do with –"Janet said until she was interrupted by the Judge.

"Well actually it does because if you clash because of a business matter, then what stops you and Mr. Hargrove from stopping all of Miss James idea's without having someone on her side like her dad giving his whole support. It's like a conflicting in interest." Judge Shiner said.

"Ok, so we will take a 15 minute break, go ahead get some water and take a bathroom break and then meet back here. I will then make my decision." Judge Shiner said demising everyone. The Bailiff showed them out, including the recorder and himself.

* * *

_15 minutes later back in the Judge's Chambers…_

Everyone were in his or her seats, waiting for the Judge to come back in, he left for a few minutes before they all came back into the room. Once he came in, they all stood.

"Please be seated." Judge Shiner said. "I have made my decision and I have looked at all of the facts in this case. I want you all to know that my decision here today is final." Judge Shiner began. "Miss James please stand." After he waited for her to stand, he continued.

"After all of the facts and information I have read, heard and seen. I have decided that Miss James should stay with her family the Scotts. You are doing well there and I see no reason to disrupt that." Judge Shiner stated. As soon as he finished, Keith and Karen jumped up and embraced each other. Haley turned around and joined in. Andy and Janet were not happy, but before anything could be said Travis the Bailiff led out Andy, Janet and their lawyers before anything started.

"Thank you very much, your honor." Haley thanked Judge Shiner and surprised him by stepping around to where he was standing and embraced him into a hug. He gave a smile and returned the hug. "You are very welcome; now don't let me regret this decision." Judge Shiner said.

After saying their thanks, they meet Michael who gave Haley a huge hug and refused to let her out of his reach as they all headed out of the courthouse, past the media, who heard wind of what was going on and headed out to do something fun. They decided to head to Disney Land to spend the day. On their way to the park, they made their calls to their family back in North Carolina and of course to Nathan and their friends.

Unknowingly, once they finished talking to everyone back on the east coast. Brooke decided to plan a welcome home party for Haley, which she roped everyone into helping with.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think. Next chapter will be the surprise party. :-D 


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Thanks again for reading and for reviewing you guys are awesome! I think this has been the longest I haven't updated. I'm so sorry, but here's the chapter! I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 22

_At the Airport waiting for rides…_

"So, how does it feel to be home? For good now." Michael asked Haley. Haley gave him a huge grin.

"I feel free and I actually feel like I belong here." Haley replied as she looked around looking for that certain someone she's been dieing to see.

"Good that is how you should feel." Michael replied as he gave her a hug. As they separated, Michael gave a hug grin as he saw a few people walking towards them. Haley gave him a weird look as he turned her around to see so she could also see. Her confused face turned into a war bright smile as she noticed Nathan heading right for her. She left Michael's side and ran right into Nathan's arms. He held onto her for dear life, he was just so happy that she was home for good.

"I'm so glad your home; I'm never letting you out of my sight again." Nathan said as he pulled back to stare into her eyes.

"Me too, but why do I get the feeling that we're not going to get any alone time anytime soon?" Haley asked as she noticed her dad, Karen, her brothers, and Dan joining them.

"You guys ready to head home?" Dan asked them. Dan came to the airport to pick them up with Lucas and Nathan. Everyone else was at Keith's house getting ready for Haley's welcome home party. Deb was helping out, but the parents actually gave them the ok to have a party as Keith and Karen would spend the evening out with Deb and Dan. Keith's only condition was that Michael, Bryan, and James had to be there and to be responsible, and of course no alcohol. However, Brooke had other plans for the no alcohol rule.

"Yeah, all I want to do is relax." Haley said with a sigh. All she wanted to do was spend time with Nathan, but what she didn't realize was that Brooke was planning a party just for her. Everyone headed to the cars to make their way back to Tree Hill.

* * *

_In Tree Hill: Keith Scott's Mansion, The Party…_

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as Haley walked through the door. She was shocked; she had no clue that they were planning anything. She tightened her grip on Nathan's hand, being caught a bit by surprised.

"Haley! Finally, I thought you would never get your cute little tush here." Brooke said as she rushed forward, grabbed Haley's arm and started to drag her into the living room, where the music was playing and all the furniture was pushed aside for a dance floor.

"Um Brooke, do I even know any of these people here." Haley said jokingly as she surveyed the crowd.

"Believe me I tried inviting more, but Nathan kept on saying that you would want it low key." Brooke said as she rolled her eyes. Haley gave Nathan a bright smile and whispered her thanks. Nathan smiled back and nodded, even though it seemed like there was 100 people flowing through the huge house. Carl, the Scotts bodyguard was at the bottom of the steps making sure no one went up to the bedrooms. Especially Haley and Nathan as advised by Lucas, James, Bryan and Michael, twice.

"Brooke! Where did you get all of the alcohol, you know if our parents find out about this we are all dead." Michael yelled at Brooke. He was the one that the adults were going to blame if anything went wrong tonight and he did not need that.

"Chill, it's only a little, besides you're over 21 so if anyone asks we'll just say it's all yours!" Brooke said as she quickly left the room, leaving a gaping Michael who didn't have the chance to reply. He turned to see the two kegs and counter full of tequila, rum, and vodka.

"Great! Now I'm assisting the act of underage drinking!" Michael yelled, surprising the nearest people to him, who all looked at him as if he lost it. He stomped into the living room to see if anything was trashed yet. He spotted Lucas and headed into his direction.

Haley and Nathan followed. "Lucas, I thought we agreed on only a few people." Michael said.

"We tried, but once the word got out that there would be no adults, it spread like fire. Sorry." Lucas replied.

"Michael its fine, as soon as we run out of alcohol they'll leave." Haley tired to reassure Michael, but at that, exact moment Jamie and Rachel walked in followed by four hot guys carrying more alcohol. "Ok so maybe not."

"What do you guys think you're doing, we don't need anymore alcohol." Michael yelled losing his temper.

"Michael, you have to relax, it's a party." Jamie said as she giggled and touched his chest flirtingly.

"Jamie put some ice on it." Michael said as he sighed and started to walk away.

"You know what Michael; I think we would make a great couple." Jamie said as she grabbed his arm.

"You are a disgrace, if Shane could see you now he would be ashamed." Michael said quietly, but Haley, Nathan, and Lucas heard. Haley looked at everyone confused as Nathan, Lucas, and Jamie looked at Michael in shock.

"You have no right to say that." Jamie sputtered as she grabbed a beer and got lost in the crowd in the living room.

"Michael, maybe you went too far." Lucas tried to reason.

"No, Shane was a great guy, and yeah I'm sure it hit her pretty hard, but that is no reason for her to act this way. She needs a good wake up call. It's been too long." Michael said still upset at Jamie. "I remember when she was a sweet innocent girl, and when she lost Shane she changed for the worst." Michael glanced in the direction of where Jamie went, and then went the opposite direction towards the kitchen.

"Ok, what just happened?" Haley asked, totally confused.

"It's a long story." Lucas said he grabbed Brooke's hand to lead her onto the dance flow, not wanting to get into it at that moment. Haley turned to Nathan, and raised her eyebrows.

"Haley…," but before Nathan could finish, there was a big ruckus coming from the middle of the dance floor. Jamie was drunk and fighting with Peyton and Brooke with the help of Rachel. Rachel had 'accidentally' thrown her drink on Brooke, who turned around and bitch slapped her. Jamie went to join the fight when Peyton stepped in and blocked Jamie's path starting her own fight. All four girls were pulling hair, biting and clawing.

Nathan went to help Michael and Lucas break up the fight. Michael grabbed hold of Jamie as Jake grabbed Peyton, Lucas got a hold of Brooke and Nathan grabbed the struggling Rachel.

"What in the world are you guys doing!" Michael screamed.

"She started it." Brooke said.

"What are you guys five?" Michael screamed, at the same time Jamie struggled out of Michael's grasp and stumbled right into the bookcase where Karen's antique vase from her great grandmother crashed to the hard wood floor. The room went silent except for "Oops" Jamie smiled viciously. "Come on Rachel, this party blows." Jamie pushed

her way through the crowd, at the front door, she turned her head and yelled to Michael. "You don't know what you're missing all the times you say no." Jamie held onto Rachel's wrist and led her out the door.

"Alright, will someone please tell me what is going on?" Haley screamed getting frustrated.

"Come on, let's go outside." Brooke said as she led them out the back door to patio chairs. Everyone got comfortable.

"Jamie used to have a younger brother, around our age. Shane was a year younger than Jamie was. Nathan, Shane, and I were best friends. Our ninth grade year, all three of us made it on the starting line up of the junior varsity with hopes of making Varsity our sophomore year." Lucas started the story everyone listened carefully. Everyone but Haley knew the story, but were still intrigued, because no one has talked about it in for a couple of years.

"At the end of the season, we were playing Bear Creek, just like now we had a bitter rivalry with them. It was an intense game. Just like now, I was the point guard, and Lucas was the shooting guard, and Shane was our center, he was at least six foot 3 and very muscular. During the game, we were neck to neck the whole time. During the 4th quarter the last two minutes of the game, Shane collapsed onto the floor. They called 911 and he was rushed to the hospital, but it was too late, they said that he was already gone." Nathan said picking up the story from Lucas, trying to cry.

Lucas took the story back up from there. "They later found out that he had a heart condition called HCM. HCM is thickening of the heart muscle, which is very common in young athletes and isn't found until it's too late. It usually runs in the family. But, any way's Jamie took it very hard they were very close. Ever since she has turned into the person, she is today. She fights so hard to belong, so she won't feel alone anymore."

"I guess the main reason I won't give her the time of day is that she's not who she used to be, and her brother would be ashamed of who she has become. We've all tried to help her. But all she wants to do is be wild. I for one refuse to play in her games, we all try to look after her in our own way out of respect for Shane." Nathan explained.

"Wow, that's why she's so bitchy," Haley, said.

CRASH!

"What the hell was that?!" Michael cried out, jumping up from his seat and running into the house. Everyone followed quickly behind. Once they got in the house, they saw Jamie and Rachel, making a huge mess. Carl was trying to get some control, but people were starting to go crazy. To make matters worse, Keith, Karen, Deb, and Dan walked through the door. No one was expecting them until the morning. They looked beyond pissed; Dan and Keith were shaking with anger.

"WHAT IN DAMN HILLS IS GOING ON HERE?" Dan bellowed. All the teenagers froze where they were.

"When I count to five, everyone better be gone." Keith said in a very angry but calm voice. He didn't have to say that twice, everyone including their kids ran for the door, but with the help of Carl, the parents were able to get a hold of Nathan, Lucas, James, Bryan, Haley, Michael, Peyton, Jake, Brooke, Rachel and Jamie.

As soon as all of the other teens were out of the house, Keith lost his cool. "I said you could have a little party, not a rager. And you two!" Keith said while pointing at Rachel and Jamie. "Why were you trashing our house for the fun of it?" Everyone was speechless.

"You know what I don't care, all of you are not leaving this house until this place is spotless." Karen said.

"Sorry, but we have to go, my parents said I have to be home in 30 minutes." Rachel said trying to leave.

"Good try, I know for a fact that your parents are away for the weekend. We know your parents very well. So go ahead and start!" Karen said. All the kids started cleaning as the parents kept an eye on their progress. At one point Carl went to help them, feeling sorry for them, but the Keith and Dan put a stop to that at once.

When the kids were done, Jamie, Rachel, Peyton, and Jake headed for the door.

"Just so you all know all parents will be notified of this." Deb told them all.

"Brooke, Haley, go on upstairs and go to bed. Oh and Haley, Lucas, James, Bryan you are all grounded." Keith told them as the girls headed upstairs. They could hear the groans.

"What about Michael!" Lucas, James, and Bryan all protested together.

"Michael is 23 years old, we can't ground him, but don't worry he'll get what's coming to him. All of you to bed now!" Keith commanded. They haven't heard their dad yell at them in a long time. They quickly went up to their rooms wanting to get out of his presence as quickly as possible.

"Come on Nathan, we'll discuss this at home." Deb said as she led the way home.

"What a night!" Karen exclaimed as everyone left.

"Yeah, I hope they enjoyed tonight, because this won't happen again." Keith said.

"Let's go to bed, maybe it'll all go away in the morning." Karen said hopefully.

"We can only hope." Keith replied as he led the way up the stairs.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think. 


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Thanks again for reading and for reviewing you guys are awesome! I'm so sorry it took forever, life has just been crazy, but non the less here's the chapter! I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 23

_Four weeks after party, Middle of February…_

_Monday at School, Out in the promenade for lunch…_

"Hey Hale's," Nathan said into Haley's ear as she moved to the sound of his voice he kissed her nice and long, then slid onto the ground right next to her underneath the big willow tree. She choose the spot because of it being secluded and a shaded area. They both wanted to be alone for once, without their friends. They haven't had that for a while.

"Hey you," Haley replied with a tired smile. Both Haley and Nathan recently got off being grounded. Haley only had two weeks where as Nathan and Lucas both got stuck with three weeks due to them being more responsible for the party according to their parents. On the bright side, they heard that Rachel and Jamie both got into more trouble than they thought possible once Deb and Karen talked to their parents. Through the grape vine, they heard that not only were they grounded, but also both set of parents are staying nearer to home trying to get more involved in their children lives.

"So since this is the first day that I don't have to rush home after basketball practice, what would you like to do to celebrate my freedom?" Nathan asked while joking around.

"Well, I've wanted to take a nice relaxing walk around the docks with my very handsome boyfriend." Haley said with a giggle.

"Well, I think that can be arranged. How about, afterwards we get something to eat too?" Nathan asked.

"Sure, sounds good." Haley assured. "I'll tell Lucas to tell my dad and Karen not to expect me home until later on."

"Ok, let's leave right after both of our practices," Nathan suggested.

"Ok, as long as you shower first mister." Haley said to him while making a face.

"If I have too." Nathan teased. "So how is your practice's coming along with Brooke, AKA the Cheer Nazi?" Nathan asked, fully aware of how Brooke gets around tournament time.

"To me she's been fine, I want to win as badly as her, and I have to show Elizabeth and her posse that she didn't get anything from me." Haley said. "I mean it's weird I would never have even tried out for the team at my old school, but this squad I feel at home and comfortable with." Haley revealed.

"Well it seems like you fit in well, I know I love seeing you in that little outfit cheering me on." Nathan said cockily.

"Well, you just make sure, it's only me you're starring at when we get to Cali, I know it will be hard with the tons of different teams and hoes, I mean girls." Haley said half-serious and half jokingly.

"You know that I only have eyes for you." Nathan said sincerely.

"And you guys better beat my old school 'Bel Air Preparatory Academy', if no other team. I would love to see Damien's face when you guys sweep the floor with them, especially once he finds out you're my boyfriend." Haley admitted.

"Oh no worries, you know we'll win and I can't wait to meet this Damien character out on the courts. Especially what Lucas and you have told me about him." Nathan said with clenched fists. "He actually sounds like a jerk that I know from basketball camp, his name was Damien too, I think." Nathan said almost to himself.

BRIING BRIING…

"Well, time for class, see you in a few minutes, I need to go get something from Mr. Turner." Haley said as she got up and kissed him goodbye.

"Love you." Nathan said to her as she waved and whispered the same to him.

* * *

_Gym, after school; Basketball/Cheerleading Practice…_

On one side, you could hear Coach Durham yelling out plays and righting mistakes. On the other, you could hear Brooke yelling at her girls about the littlest of mistakes. The gym was defiantly a place to avoid these days. Between Whitey and Brooke they made sure their guys and girls were focused on the game and nothing else, they wanted to make sure that they were 100 ready.

"Ok girls, let's do it again!" Brooke barked. "Peyton, I want to hear you shouting louder, Maggie keep your arms straight at the last part. Priscella higher on that last kick. Come on people we only have a couple more weeks before we leave for the tournament." Brooke shouted to everyone. "We want it to be beyond perfect."

All the girls turned towards the boys when they heard the whistle from coach Whitey and his shout, "Ok boys hit the showers."

All the girls were shocked when they heard Brooke bark her orders to go over their routine again. They all expected her to stop since the boys were done.

"Brooke! Come on, it's fine, lets just call it a day." Rachel whined.

For once Peyton and Haley wanted to agree with Rachel. However, before they could say anything Brooke rounded on her.

"No, we are going to go over it again, until we get it perfect with absolutely no mistakes! Ok, from the top, one and two…" Brooke said leading off the cheer as she restarted their music. The girls groaned as they followed her lead.

As the girls were finishing their routine for the hundredth time that day, the boys were on the sidelines watching the girls, who all looked exhausted except for Brooke who looked fresh and determined as always. On the last chord, they froze into position for their last pose. When Brooke yelled the all clear, all the girls excluding Brooke fell to the ground in pure exhaustion. The boys chuckled as they went over to the girls. Brooke gave them a glare.

"Brooke, what are you ladies still doing here, I want to go home so this is the end of practice." Whitey bellowed as the girls cheered and Brooke gave them the evil eye.

"But, Whitey! We need all the practice we can get. I'll lock up when we're done, promise." Brooke pleaded.

"Sorry Brooke, but these girls look like they are done, rest is good, besides you girls look great out there and I can honestly say that I will be proud to say you represent my boys." Whitey said as he received thankfully whispers and looks. Before Brooke could say anything else, the girls ran for the locker room to get their things.

Lucas tried to cover his laugh as he gave Brooke a hug. "Don't worry Cheery you still have 2 more weeks to work on all your routines." Lucas said as he gave her a kiss to cheer her up.

"I know I just want us to be perfect. I really want to win this year." Brooke whined.

"Don't worry we all do, but you girls are going to be so awesome. In fact us guys are going to have to beat back all the guys who will be drooling over you girls." Lucas said seriously.

"Good! I guess we can relax tonight, maybe in the hot tub." Brooke said with a wink as she went to the locker room to join the girls leaving Lucas wanting more.

* * *

_The Docks around sunset…_

Haley and Nathan were walking around the docks hand in hand. There were a few people walking around, but not many.

"This is nice, just the two of us. I love the coldness that comes from the waters." Haley said as she wrapped her coat tighter around herself.

"Yeah, but I've never seen anyone love the cold as much as you, but than again you are a weird west coaster." Nathan chuckled.

"Hey, watch it mister. You know you _Love me_." Haley teased.

"That I do." Nathan admitted with a kiss on her nose. Haley led him to a bench over looking the water with a beautiful view of the setting sun.

"I love nights like this, just you and me and no worries." Haley said as she snuggled closer to him to get comfortable.

"Me too, I wish we could always be like this." Nathan said. The sun was almost all gone; the beautiful pink rays were fading fast. "Lets go to the little water side café for ginner." Nathan suggested.

"Sounds good to me, then we should get home, we to have school tomorrow." Haley said as she laughed at the face Nathan made to her comment.

"Yes, mom." Nathan said in a five year olds voice. "I have never met anyone who loves school as much as you."

"Yeah well that's because I'm special." Haley said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, Cough special Ed Cough." Nathan said with a fake coughing fit, as Haley gave him a surprised look and jumped onto his back. "Hey!" Haley said into his ear.

"Hey." Nathan mocked as he raced to his car with her on his back laughing the whole time.

* * *

_2 Weeks Later; The Charlotte Airport; Flight leaves in one hour…_

"Is everyone ready?" Keith asked the group of kids who were waiting for their flight that would start loading in 30 minutes. Brooke was pacing back in fourth nervously and talking frantically to Lucas as he tried to calm her down, but failing. Nathan and Haley were talking with Jake, Peyton, Tim, Priscella, Bevin, and Skillz. Keith, Dan, Deb, and Karen are going as the adult chaperones. They were all worried about going to California with Haley's trial still being fresh in the media's mind and with the recent wedding of Andy and Janet. Who both are well aware of this visit, hence Carl tagging along.

"Yeah, this is going to be so much fun." Bevin said cheerfully. "I love California, all the sun and boy's." Skillz gave her fake wounded look, and then she in return kissed him.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're not going to have any alone time?" Nathan whispered into Haley's ear.

"I think that's the whole reason why not only my parents are coming but also yours." Haley responded by looking into his eyes. "I don't think some people trust us to be alone."

"I think it's more that they're here to make sure Andy and Janet don't try anything. Are you, Peyton, and Brooke still meeting with Janet about the new clothes?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately we're meeting her right after the championship game. If there's no time, then it will be first thing in the morning before our flight back here." Haley shared.

"Can I come? Nathan asked surprising Haley.

"I would love that." Haley said,

"Good." Nathan said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Nathan! Haley! None of that!" Whitey bellowed as the Haley pulled away blushing, and Nathan showing his trademark smirk. Keith and Dan frowned a little, while their wives grinned, loving the fact that those two fit so perfectly together.

_**Now boarding flight 495 to Los Angeles, California All Passengers please make your way to gate C65**_

"Alright boys and girls lets get on the plane, and please behave yourselves." Whitey yelled to the large group. The four parents helped usher the kids into the growing line. Nathan grabbed his bag and Haley's as they joined the long line.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think. The next chapter will be mainly the tournament! 


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Hey guys! Here is another chapter! I hope you like it! Sorry the updates are long, I just have a hectic schedule and then I want to make sure the chapter is good enough to post! Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome!!!

* * *

Chapter 24

_Monday_

_Los Angeles, California_

_Bel Air Preparatory Academy, The Host of the Tournament_

_The Auditorium for registration…_

Both the girls and boys were gathered in the lobby of the auditorium waiting for Whitey, Karen, and Brooke to sign them all in. Haley was hiding between Nathan and Lucas not ready to face Damien or Elizabeth who Haley had heard got back together, or at least were 'friends with benefits'. After they got their schedules and rules for the week, the group was headed for their hotel that was only about 10 minutes away from the Academy. All around them were booths with free samples of different products or different colleges trying to sell either their product or recruit for their school.

Nathan, Lucas, and Haley went over to the Stanford University booth, which was right next to Duke's. It was always Haley's dream to go to Stanford, but now she wasn't so sure where she wanted to go. As they were talking to one of the recruiters, Haley noticed Damien talking to a Duke recruiter with some of the other guys she recognized from the Bel Air Tarpins. Nathan noticed Haley's posture stiffing as he turned to see what she was looking at he saw three guys with Bel Air Prep Tarpins on the jacket. He realized one of them must be Damien but all he could see was their backs. Before anyone could make a move, Keith came over to get them so they could head over to their hotel to settle in before the beginning ceremony dinner. Keith noting the intense glare Nathan was giving the three guys from the Duke Booth, he made sure to stand between the two groups of guys to prevent something from happening. Especially since, he recognized one of the boys as Haley's ex-boyfriend, Damien West.

Haley gladly took hold of Nathan's hand and grabbed Lucas' arm to join everyone else who were waiting for them by the exit. Haley did not notice the three guys that were at the Duke Booth turn around at the same time they turned and saw the petite figure of Haley sandwiched protectively between the two Tree Hill Ravens who happened to be this years rival for the Championship game. Damien would never forget how she looked from the back or front. This angered all three boys, one for Damien because he still had powerful feelings for Haley; he wanted to be the guy she was hanging on. His two friends saw it as an insult that she was the Ravens and not with them and Damien. They left to meet with the rest of their team to arrange some interesting 'events' for their guest from the east coast.

After the adults handed out the room assignments and rules for their stay. They led them to their rooms; the boys were on the fifth floor whereas the girls were on the seventh, much to most of the boys and girls displeasure. Dan and Keith were sharing a room on the fifth floor with the boys as Karen and Deb shared a room on the seventh floor with the girls, so they could keep an eye on the students, knowing what they are capable of. They had thirty minutes to settle into their rooms then meet back in the lobby to head to the ballroom of the hotel for the opening ceremony.

Most of the out of town schools were staying either at this hotel or at the one down the street. There were 25 schools in all.

Haley being one that is always early was down in the lobby with Nathan who didn't care about 'settling in'; he wanted to spend as much time with Haley as possible. As they were sitting on one of the couches in the lobby sitting very close together, they heard a loud booming male voice, "What do you two think your doing?!" Causing them to jump apart thinking it was one of their parents but when they heard the laughing, they looked over and saw Justin, Josh, Sarah, and Sandra rolling over with laughter.

Nathan growled as Haley laughed after her heart began to calm down. Haley immediately gave them all hugs, ignoring Nathan.

"What are you guys doing here?" Haley squealed excitedly, she loved that her friends came to the hotel to see her.

"Well we knew you were in our city and we couldn't wait to see you tomorrow, so we decided to hunt you down, we can't stay but we wanted to let you know that we will be cheering for you guys." Sandra rambled cheerfully.

"Like we would actually cheer for our stupid team with the likes of Damien and Elizabeth." Sarah said with disgust.

"Their even worse around these times." Justin added.

"Oh, Haley we wanted to warn you, be careful when around them, we overheard things from Elizabeth and her posse and from Damien and his team of jerks. We're not sure of what they're planning; only that Damien still thinks you're his." Sarah gossiped.

"And Elizabeth doesn't like that fact or the fact that you are here this week as a cheerleader." Sandra added worriedly.

"Yeah you should have seen her when she saw your name on the list of attendee's; we thought her head was going to explode." Sandra said with a giggle.

"It was great; she had a grade A tantrum like a five year old." Sarah said happily. By this time the rest of the boys and girls were around.

"She's so jealous of you, girl!" Sandra said. "She's always known you would make one hell of a cheerleader, and now that you are her worst nightmare is coming true. You are everything she wishes she could be.

"This girl sounds like Rachel." Peyton whispered to Brooke, earning her a giggle and a nod. They both turned and stared at the red headed vixen who was with Jamie in the corner flirting with some guys from other teams.

"Well we better go." Justin said as he noticed people around them heading into the ballroom.

"Yeah, some of us still need to do our homework." Josh disappointedly.

"But we'll see you guys tomorrow." Sarah assured the group.

"Alright, bye!" Haley said as she hugged them all goodbye as Lucas and Nathan gave the guys manly handshakes.

They all headed to the ballroom. The adults joined them and explained to them that the people in charge of the event decided that it would be a good idea to assign seats so that they could mix the different schools.

"Just mingle between the tables until you find your name plate." Karen finished explaining.

"And remember to be nice!" Whitey barked to them.

Haley and Nathan set off together hoping they were sitting at the same table, but were quickly disappointed when they found Nathan's name without Haley's. Haley's heart sunk lower when she noticed Elizabeth sitting right next to the chair attended for Nathan. Nathan noticed the change in Haley.

"Don't worry; here let me help you find your seat." Nathan whispered into her ear already coming to the conclusion that this was the famous Elizabeth he hears so much about. He led Haley towards the other tables until they found her nameplate.

Nathan noticed at once a guy he recognized from basketball camp that he remembered was the guy he thought of when Haley mentioned her old boyfriend. He immediately had a really bad feeling. His fears were confirmed when he saw the glare Haley gave Damien, and the sick smirk that Damien gave to Haley.

"Hey Hales! Imagine that, after all the time we spent apart, we get to spend some time together." Damien said trying to flirt, while loving the fact that he was making her angry. He loved it when she was feisty. He then turned to Nathan, caught by surprised.

"Nathan? Wow, it's been awhile. You still with the Ravens?" Damien asked tauntingly, while he took notice of how tight Nathan was holding onto Haley. He immediately started to see red; he never thought Haley would actually really move on from him.

"Yeah, you still the same jerk that doesn't believe in free throws?" Nathan replied angrily, not liking the looks he was giving Haley.

Damien looked like he was ready to fight back, but was stopped by who Haley remembered as the Tarpins basketball coach, Mr. Harder, who she couldn't stand. He was never nice to her.

"Its time to take your seats." He said harshly glaring at Haley and Nathan, knowing perfectly well, who they both were. What Haley didn't know was that coach Harder was very good friends with Andy, Janet, and the late Lydia.

Nathan reluctantly let go of Haley's hand, but not before giving her a passionate kiss that surprised Halley, but filled her with joy. He winked at her as he went back to his seat, but not before glaring at Damien who saw Nathan's little show of affection and was glaring right back. Lucas and Brooke, who somehow ended up at the same table, exchanged worried looks.

"This is going to be a long week." Lucas whispered worriedly to Brooke who nodded in response.

* * *

_Still in the Ballroom, End of the Dinner…_

"I want to thank all of the schools in attendance that have come all the way out here for our 50th annual National Basketball and Cheerleading tournament. Where only the top 25 schools were invited, the ones that have shown amazing talent over the last season. Including the amazing cheerleaders who are also here to show us their amazing talent. I also want to thank Bel Air Preparatory Academy for being the host school this year. I hope you all will take this time to get to know the other teas and form friendships. I hope you all have a great week, and I cannot wait to see you all play or cheer this coming week. Welcome to L.A." Announced the chairman of the tournament, Mr. Wyman officially ending the dinner.

Haley was ready to leave as soon as she sat down in the first place. The dinner was a nightmare. Damien would not stop trying to talk to her. Every time she looked over at Nathan's table she was usually able to connect eyes with him, but she also noticed Elizabeth trying to flirt with him and glare at Haley.

As soon as everyone started to get up to leave, she shot out of her seat to head over to Nathan. However, was stopped by Damien's grasp on her arm that was a bit too tight.

"Haley we need to talk." Damien said calmly, softly, and without any room for argument.

"No, not now or ever. It's over, enough said, so please just leave me alone." Haley replied getting angry with him and scared at the same time a little scared by how hard his grip was. She tried pulling out of his grip, but he only tightened his grip and pulled her closer.

"I don't think you understand." He hissed into her ear, but before he could continue, he was shoved roughly away from Haley. Who tripped but was caught by Jake. When Damien looked up from the ground, he saw not only Nathan, but also Lucas standing between him and Haley.

"Excuse me; I'm trying to talk to my girlfriend." Damien said angrily as he tried to stand up.

"EX-GIRLFRIEND!" Nathan, Lucas, Jake, Haley, and even Keith shouted angrily.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you. So I think you should stay away from my daughter." Keith said angrily to Damien, Not liking him or what he did to her in their relationship.

"What? You're not her father! Andy is she should be with him." Damien said with a grin knowing that would upset everyone. He liked Andy, he understood him.

Keith was about to murder this little punk, but before he totally lost his temper Haley and Karen both grabbed his arms and led him away. Over his shoulder, Keith yelled. "Stay away from my family." Nathan, Lucas, and Jake, all three gave their meanest glares as they followed their friends and family out the door.

"Ok, before anyone says anything. I don't care what that punk has done or said, but there will be no fighting! Do you understand me? Including our adults." Whitey bellowed narrowing his eyes especially Nathan and Lucas, then Keith. "Now go to bed all of you. I will see you down here at 7 am sharp for breakfast and you all better be ready to leave right after." As he finished everyone left, Keith went up to whitey to explain the situation once he explained it, Whitey was a little more understanding but asked Keith to keep it PG, and asked if he needed any help with the punk. Laughing they, left to find their rooms and to rest for the week ahead of them that they were sure was going to be challenging.

When they went off to their rooms Haley quickly assured her brother and Nathan that she was fine and left right for her room where she quickly got ready for bed and wanted to be asleep before Brooke could question her, who was her roommate. She glanced down at her arm and saw the makings of an ugly bruise forming from where Damien grabbed her. Memories from their relationship were flooding her mind. Damien never hit her, but he was very touchy and rough at times. He yelled a lot, but at the time, she rationalized that it was her fault and that she was making him angry.

* * *

_Damien West Residence/Same time…_

"Ok, so we need a plan." Damien stated to the rest of his team who were currently at his house.

"It's only Haley, what's the big deal? I thought you didn't care about her anymore?" Lyle asked confused.

"Well I do care, she's mine, enough said ok. I want her back. I don't care how you do it but find her cell phone number. At the games and off I want all the Ravens but especially her brother, Lucas, and that Nathan guy a rough time." Damien said evilly.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading guys! Please let me know what you think. The next chapter will be more tournament! Don't worry I'll have more drama; I guess you could say that I'm building up for more:-D 


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Hi again! Sorry this took so long. But I wanted to make sure that it turned out ok, I think this is the most action packed so far! Please let me know what you thing! I hope you like it. Thank you guys for the reviews! You guys are awesome!!!

* * *

Chapter 25

_Tuesday Afternoon/ Bel Air Preparatory Academy…_

The Bel Air Tarpins gym was state of the art. The gym has two full size basketball courts, separated with dual sided bleachers. There are two large fully equipped locker rooms with enough room to hold about 100 people each, one for the guys and one for the girls. There was also a snack bar area with a kitchen where they sell drinks, food, and provide snacks and water for participants of the tournament.

Tuesday is the official first day of the games. Today they were using both courts for first round of the basketball games. This tournament is a one game elimination tournament. Where each school is only guaranteed one game each. The only schools who play more are the ones who win and may go forward. Once a team loses, they are out of the running for the championship.

For the cheerleaders, the first day they are cheering for their teams while being judged. During their teams, half time each cheerleading team will have 5 minutes to perform an original cheer. Their full routines will be preformed on Thursday, which will be eliminated down to four final teams. Friday is dedicated to the championship basketball game and then following will be the remaining four cheerleading teams competing for their championship.

At the last minute, the New York Preparatory Cyclones showed up. They were originally weren't going to make it, but at the last minute they changed their minds. Making it a total of 26 competing teams.

The first two games started at 8am sharp, which was the Tarpins versus the Bulldogs, and the Patriots versus the Matadors. To no one's surprise, especially Haley, the Bel Air Tarpins won. The Matadors won the other game.

It was almost 2pm, the Ravens first game, which was against the Tornados. They heard that they were pretty good players but then again you had to be good to get into this tournament. The Raven guys were in the guys locker room getting ready for the game. The other team was in the classroom on the other side of the gym. Both cheerleading teams were getting ready in the girls locker room, then meeting in different corners to stretch and to prepare. On the other court, the Huskies are going to play the Colts.

The girls all stopped what they were doing and looked at the scoreboard as the buzzer rang throughout the gym. The mustangs had just beaten the Pirates. As both teams left the floor, the Ravens and Tornados went to their own sides and started to warm-up. The girls went to their designated spots to stretch and get their lecture from Brooke.

The girls were on one side of the court whereas the guys were on the other. Haley had her back to the court looking off into space, thinking about anything and everything, including Nathan, when she felt two strong-arms hug her from behind. Thinking it was Nathan she turned around with a huge smile that instantly turned into a frown when she noticed it was Damien.

Haley immediately pushed him away from her and gave a shudder as she tried to brush his touch off her. "Don't you ever touch me, ever again!" Haley yelled at him while trying to make sure not to draw Nathan or Lucas' attention.

"Come on Hales, I remember when you used to like it when you were wrapped in my arms." Damien said cockily.

"Yeah, then I woke up and realized what kind of a jerk you were, I mean are. I've realized that I never had any strong feelings for you, we did not make a good couple." Haley declared softly, admitting what she came to realize was a mistake of a relationship.

"What? And you and Nathan do?" Damien challenged angrily.

"Yes, we do." Haley said confidently without any hesitation as she walked away leaving a fuming and even more determined Damien. As he turned around, he saw her brother and Nathan glaring daggers at him, which made him immediately smile as he took his seat with his friends directly behind the Ravens cheerleaders. This only angered the Raven guys further. The girls did their best to ignore them, well all except for Haley who was having a hard time with all the whispers and taunts from them directed right to her. Damien could tell that he was stating to unnerve her, which only encouraged him further.

* * *

_Meanwhile on the court…_

"Boys! Get your heads into the game! We'll worry about them when we get to the championship." Whitey proclaimed. "And in order to do that, I need everyone's 100 undivided attention to this game! Understood?" Whitey bellowed.

"YES SIR." All the guys responded, determined not to let the Tarpins get to them.

The warning buzz sounded, telling all that all four teams had one minute until jump ball. The Ravens versus the Tornadoes were vastly popular due to the fact everyone wanted to see why the Tarpins were so concerned with them. Both teams were huddled around their coaches getting last minute tips and instructions. Even though all Nathan wanted to do was kick Damien's ass, he was determined to play his best.

Lucas took center for the jump ball, Nathan went to the right side of the court in front of Lucas, Skillz took the opposite side of Nathan, Tim was back right with Jake back left. The ref threw the ball high in the air as both Lucas and the center from the Tornados jumped, Lucas got a hold of it first and sailed it right to Nathan who headed right to their basket with everyone running either to defend their basket or to help score a basket. And the game began.

The girls were on the side doing their cheers, offense, defense, foul, and scoring cheers. All the while being closely watched by the judges and the Tarpins.

At half time, the Raven's were ahead by 6 points. The Lady Tornados went first for the half time show, and then the Lady Raven's were going to take their turn. By the time, the Lady Ravens were ready to start their original cheer the guys came back from the locker room to watch. Brooke took lead as they began, doing a very simple cheer with a few gymnastic twist. They were saving their best stuff for Thursday, besides today was to show how well they could cheer while doing the moves. Thursday was to show off their moves to music. And at the same time, all of this was to also show their teamwork and team spirit.

The game ended up being very close but the Ravens were well conditioned, so by the last quarter they dominated. They won the game by 15 points. At the buzzer, the girls ran to their boys, showering them with praise. Nathan clung to Haley as she jumped into his arms. He glanced over her shoulder and noticed Damien giving him an evil glare that turned into a smirk as he whispered something into his friend's ear, who all turned to him and Haley to stare at them while laughing. Nathan got a very bad feeling that Damien was planning something, but decided that he was being paranoid and hid his worry.

"You were awesome!" Haley exclaimed excitedly, not noticing Damien and Nathan's staring contest.

"Hey! What about us?" Lucas asked feinting hurt, with a puppy dog pout.

"I guess you guys were ok too, but I was really only concentrating on Nathan." Haley teased.

"Oh really?" Lucas said with a twinkle in his eye as he made his attack. He started to tickle her unmercifully. Haley was trying to run away from him and at the same time hide behind whoever she could find but failing miserably.

"Alright guys come on, lets get off the court. Remember we have more games; let's not get ahead of ourselves." Whitey said as he was trying to gain order, as everyone noticed that the other teams were trying to get onto the court to warm-up.

"Ok, you all have 5 minutes until we leave for the hotel, lets meet outside by the bus, which will be right out front." Dan announced to everyone.

"Dad is it still ok if I hang out with my friends from here for a little bit, then they will drop me off at the hotel in time for dinner?" Haley asked Keith. She already had his permission and Whitey's but she wanted to make sure he didn't change his mind. Lucas and Nathan already knew and even though they didn't want her to be, alone they were dealing with it.

"Of course sweetie, just call if you need us, or if anything changes, ok and please be careful?" Keith replied.

"Sure, no problem." Haley said as she kissed his cheek and went to Nathan to say goodbye.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in case you get lonely?" Nathan asked jokingly, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, I'll be fine, plus I haven't seen my friends in so long. I want to spend some time with them." Haley assured him.

"Alright, I love you." Nathan said.

"I love you too." She replied as she watched the bus pull away. As she turned around, she heard someone yelling her name, when she turned around she saw Sandra hanging out the window of Justin's car. They were motioning her over. As she hopped into the car, she failed to notice a group of people who were watching her every move. They quickly got into a black escalate and tailed them.

Haley and her friends drove to an old favorite Cafe that was vastly popular with the teenage population. It was about 15 minutes away from the school. As they were sitting around talking and catching up with old and new times, Damien and his friends surrounded there table. Haley groaned as she realized who it was.

With her head in her hands she mumbled, "Can't you guys just leave me alone?"

"Haley, come on all I want to do is talk, and then we'll give you a ride back to your hotel." Damien said in a controlling and demanding tone.

"Dude, we are not leaving you alone with her, come on guys." Josh said while getting up and leading the small group out the door. Haley ignored the shouts that Damien were giving, and quickly made her way to Justin's car.

"I'm so sorry guys; I didn't mean to ruin our time together." Haley said in a defeated tone. She couldn't understand why Damien wasn't leaving her alone.

"Please don't you dare worry about it. Let's just get you back to the hotel. And we'll see you on Thursday for the cheerleading portion. We can't wait to see your school's routine; it has to be better than what _Elizabeth_ has come up with." Sarah stated. Haley gave a weak smile, as they listened to the radio and talked about senseless things as they battled traffic back to the hotel.

When they got about a block away from Haley's hotel, they noticed that traffic was being diverted because of an accident. "Guys just let me out here; I can walk the rest of the way." Haley said.

"Are you sure, it's dark." Sandra said, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sure, it's not that far." Haley reasoned.

"Ok, be safe." Justin replied hesitantly as he let her out, she waved as they pulled away.

Haley started walking towards the hotel; the street was pretty deserted except for a few people walking here and there. Haley thought she felt eyes on her, but she couldn't find any reason to be worried so she continued on. When she passed an alleyway, she felt a hand grab her arm and another cover her mouth as she was dragged deeper into the alley, towards a black escalate. She felt someone roam her pockets looking for anything she had she assumed. She felt them taking her phone and the little money that she had left over from the café. She didn't bring a purse because she didn't want to be carrying anything. She was shoved into the back seat sandwiched between Damien and his best friend Lyle. As soon as they let her mouth go, she was fuming. Her anger was hiding her intensifying fear.

"What the hell!" Haley yelled angrily while her heart was beating rapidly in her chest.

"Well considering you wouldn't talk to me any other way; I decided to go with the hard way." Damien said with a determined smirk.

"You do realize that everyone's gong to freak out when I don't show up for dinner." Haley tried to reason, hoping that she didn't sound as freaked out as she felt.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, we already took care of that. Elizabeth was a doll, called in as you to the front desk of the hotel, and left a message saying that you needed a few more hours with your friends. Luckily the coach answered the message and said that it was fine." Damien announced with a huge grin, knowing that he finally had her.

"Where are we going?" Haley asked nervously, hating being this close to him.

"Where else, my house, where I'm sure there'll be no interruptions." Damien said.

It seemed like hours, but in reality, it took about 30 minutes in traffic to get to his house. As they pulled into the garage, Damien grabbed Haley's arm as his friends closed in around them making sure there were no gaps or ways out. Damien led them all into a hallway. Haley had a bad feeling that his parents were out of town. As if he was reading her mind, he said to her, "Don't worry my parents are away on a business trip or something like that, so we're all alone." Damien smiled with a huge grin, as he led her down to his basement, which she was familiar with. He turned to his friends, "You guys wait up here." He said in a firm tone.

As soon as he let her arm go she went to the familiar comfy over stuffed chair, she remembered it well. Being here in this house was bringing back to many memories. Some were nice were as most, now that she thought back were close to nightmares.

"Ok, I'm here what in the world is so important that you had to kidnap me?" Haley spit out angrily, her eyes following Damien's every move as he paced in front of her.

"Haley I just want another chance, I love you. We a good thing between us." Damien admitted convincingly.

"No, you don't love me; you love the idea of us together. You loved the control you had. You were the overbearing, over controlling, jealous boyfriend. And let me remind you that you were the one who cheated on me. I was actually heart broken when I found out about you and Elizabeth, but I've now come to realize that it's all been a mistake. One big horrible lie. You were a terrible boyfriend, and I now know what to not look for in a guy. Nathan is everything that your not." Haley rambled out, as soon as she finished she realized that she might have gone too far by the rage in his eyes.

"Nathan is no where near as good as me; he was more of a player than me. He had a different girl in his bed every night back at basketball camp." Damien said nastily trying to discredit Nathan. Not knowing that Haley already knew all this, and choose to ignore him, knowing that Nathan had changed.

"Yeah, but the difference between you two is that he has changed for the better whereas you have lost all and any respect I ever thought I had for you. You had to go to Elizabeth because I wouldn't sleep with you. Plus, you were verbally and at the end of our pathetic relationship physical. And I hated it!" Haley yelled back, red in the face. She was no longer in the chair but right in his face.

Damien lost the little control he had on his temper and smacked her hard in the face. Haley was shocked but not really surprised. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, where her body was pressed up against his.

"Now you listen to me. I might have smacked you once or twice, but you always deserved it." He said nastily really believing that she made him do it. He tightened his hold he had on her.

"You're sick and twisted!" Haley said trying to hide her fear, and desperately trying to get out of his grip but failing. Finally, she thought of kicking him hard in his shins and the groin. As soon as he loosened his grip, she pulled the rest of the way out of it and made a run for it. She didn't get to far when she felt him grab her left ankle, pulling her down hard to the ground, twisting her ankle in a weird way. Making her scream out in pain. They both ignored the voices at the top of the stairs. Panicking she kicked at him with her good foot, making him release her. She quickly made it to the back door that she remembered was behind the stairs. She vaguely heard voices joining Damien's angry yells that told them to chase after her.

Haley ran as fast as she could on her throbbing ankle. She remembered this neighborhood well considering she used to live down the hill from him. She stopped when she recognized her old house. She finally lost all control on her emotions and broke down in tears. It was close to 10 pm, she didn't know who to call, but when she reached into her left pocket for her phone, she felt nothing. Remembering that Damien took it from her when he grabbed her in the alley.

She thought of her options and came to the decision that she had to see if Andy was home and praying that he would help her out. She slowly made her way up the long driveway she remembered to well.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Damien's…_

When Damien's friends realized that, she disappeared out of their sight they went back to Damien. Damien was furious, blaming everyone but himself.

"We have to find her before she tells everyone, and then we're out of the tournament." Damien said angrily. He was upset at the whole situation, deciding to blame it all on Haley.

Damien reached into his pocket for his phone, but felt two different phones. His scowl turned into a smile when he pulled out Haley's phone. He forgot he took everything she had on her when they first picked her up. He looked at it and noticed she had 12 missed calls.

"Haley is out there with out a cell phone, without money, and the only other person she really knows in this neighborhood is Andy. We need to get there before she does. He always did like me. I have to get him to see my side." Damien said with a huge sickening smile.

"Hurry, when we get there I'll go in alone; I'll take care of it." Damien said as they all quickly left the house for Andy Hargrove's house.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading guys! Please let me know what you think. The next chapter will be more tournament! Don't worry I've already started it and hopefully it will be out sooner then this one took! This one was longer than usual; I didn't know where to stop without leaving to much of a cliffhanger. I hope you all enjoyed :-D 


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Happy Holidays!! Thank you guys for the amazing reviews, they mean so much! You guys are awesome!!! I know I promised this earlier, but I wanted to make sure that it was good enough to post! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 26

_Same night 9pm, Back at the Hotel with the rest of the Raven's_

_Around the same time as when Haley was over at Damien's…_

After dinner, Whitey allowed them some time to relax and hangout by the hotels pool. Nathan was starting to get really worried about Haley not being back yet. Whitey told them all that he talked to her and that she asked for a few more hours. Nathan and Lucas were furious. They thought that she should be home by now; the call was around six pm. They both already confronted the adults especially Keith. However, they all weren't worried, and when they pushed the issue, Keith got a little upset at the boys telling them that if Haley wanted to spend some time with her friends then she should be allowed to.

"Guys, don't worry about it, she hasn't seen her friends in a long time, and who knows when she'll get the chance again. Whitey talked to her and said that everything was fine." Keith said assuring the boys, not wanting to discuss it any further.

So now, they were both by the pool. Lucas was sitting with Brooke, trying to trust the adults. Nathan already tried calling Haley, several times but she wasn't answering, he figured she must have put it on silent or vibrate. He decided to give her until 10:30, since 11 was curfew for everyone, then he would demand that the adults do something. To distract himself he joined the game of water basketball.

* * *

_Haley's old house, Now Andy and Janet's Place…_

Haley took a few deep breaths, trying to control her breathing and crying before she knocked on the door. She quickly knocked three times within 30 seconds the door opened to find a very surprised looking Andy.

"Haley? What in the world? Are you ok?" Andy asked caught by surprised, especially by her appearance. Her face was streaked with tears; he could see some swelling that looked like a handprint and her lip was swelling with a cut that was bleeding. She was leaning more on her right side. Her clothes were all askew and torn in a few places.

"I need to use your phone, please." Haley said through fresh tears. Without any words, he ushered her into the house Haley looked around noticing some of Janet's personal touches. He immediately noticed how she was limping on her left foot.

"Andy who was at the door, Honey?" Janet asked coming into the living room. She stopped dead in her tracks, shocked to see Haley there. Haley didn't even care anymore. At this point, she just hoped that they would help her.

"Can you get some water and the first aid kit?" Andy asked, she nodded and went to get those things.

As soon as they were alone Andy gently led Haley to the large sofa. "Haley what happened?" He asked softly, as he took a seat next to her, trying not to make her uncomfortable.

Haley thought real hard about what to say, she really wanted Damien to pay, but she also wanted the Raven's to kick his ass. She decided to go with the truth; she really didn't have the energy to make up anything anyways. So she went into the whole story, starting from the café.

"So then basically Damien forced me to talk to him which turned into a yelling, and hitting match. He hasn't changed at all; I tried telling you and mom that he was dangerous and mean. But you guys always ate up his bull crap." Haley said emotionally, blowing Andy away, he never thought Damien was capable of what she described.

He was silent for a few minutes soaking in everything she said. He started to think back to how Lydia and himself treated the boy with the utmost respect and thought he could do no wrong. He always trusted him. He was beginning to feel sick.

"Haley, I'm so sorry. I'm calling the police." Andy said getting up; already mad at himself and at Damien. He never really gave Haley a chance, because he saw her as an annoying little girl. Now that he thought back to her relationship with Damien he remembered hidden bruises that he thought were from gymnastics which she always confirmed as such. Now he realized that she must have been too afraid of Damien to tell them the truth and the fact that we probably wouldn't have believed her back then.

"No please, I've decided that I want to wait until after the games are over. I want to see him crushed by the Ravens. Then if it's not too late, I'll let you all help me make a report. If you still want too that is." Haley said rapidly while she grabbed his hand. He didn't like the idea of waiting but agreed nonetheless. He had connections, which he planned on using.

"Ok, but I'm calling my friend who is a detective right now so the minute the tournament is over we can get this prick." Andy reasoned Haley nodded her head.

"May I call my dad?" Haley asked shyly. Andy nodded as he handed her the phone. Before she dialed he said, "You know Haley; I really did love your mom. I guess the real reason I wanted you here with me, was because you look so much like her and I promised her that I would look after you if anything happened to her." Andy admitted, in an awkward moment. "But I think it was good for you to go to your dad's. Honestly, I don't know why she was so against it, the only thing I can think of is that it was a very bad break-up and she really did want what was best for you. She really did love you, you know, she just showed it in awkward ways." He admitted. Haley gave him a surprised look. She never seen this side of him before, it was sort of scaring her.

"Go ahead and make that phone call, I'll go see what's keeping Janet." Andy said as he motioned to the phone and got up.

However, before she could make the call or he could make it to the doorway, there was a knock at the front door, at the same time Janet walked in with some drinks, some warm water and the first aid kit. She put the stuff down and went for the door. Andy looked confused wondering who that could be.

"Hi Mrs. Hargrove, I was wondering if Haley was here, we had a small fight and I thought she might be here." Damien asked as she let him into the foyer. She had no clue what went on in the living room only minutes before she was completely clueless. She was also guilty with loving Damien's bull crap.

As soon as she heard his voice Haley stiffened, and started shaking. Andy immediately went to the foyer, he was livid. There was no way he was letting Damien any further into his house.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Andy bellowed, frightening and confusing both Janet and Damien. Damien started to get nervous; Haley must have told Andy everything already.

"Honey, he came to talk to Haley, he said that they had a little fight." Janet said, still not having a clue why Andy was so upset. Like everyone else, she loved Damien, he came from a very wealthy and well-known family.

"Janet, why don't you go into the living room and wait for me there." Andy said living no room for argument. His voice was dripping with hate. She left the foyer giving Andy a very confused look.

"I want you out of this house at once before I call the cops. If you ever come around Haley again you will regret it." Andy said pushing a very nervous Damien out the door.

Once he returned to the living room, he found a scared to death Haley and a still confused Janet. "Haley, what's the hotel's number and the room number that Keith is staying in? I'm going to personally see you safely there, Janet get my jacket and keys please." Andy said firmly to a now confused Haley.

"What? You don't have to do that." Haley protested, not thinking that was a good idea. Knowing her family did not like Andy.

"I know but I don't trust that boy for a second, and I'm making sure Keith knows the whole story. Let's go." Andy replied not giving in. Haley handed the phone to Andy and gave him the numbers he wanted. Janet went over to Haley with the First Aid kit to help with her wounds. She cleaned them with the warm water and hydro peroxide. Andy immediately made his call.

When Janet got to Haley's ankle, Haley flinched at her touch. "I think you need to see a doctor to make sure it's only a sprain." Janet said.

"Can you wrap it and I'll see the nurse that's here for the tournament?" Haley asked.

"If you're sure." Janet said hesitantly.

* * *

_(Bold is Keith's side of the conversation.)_

_Around 10:30pm…_

_Meanwhile on the phone…_

As Janet was taking care of Haley, Andy dialed the hotel and was transferred to Keith and Dan's room. Karen, Deb, Nathan, Lucas, Dan and Whitey were all in the room discussing the missing Haley. They all seemed worried now, expecting her at least by 10.

"Does anyone know any of her friends number's here in LA?" Keith asked, since he too tried about a dozen times to get a hold of her on her cell. It was now going straight to voice mail, meaning it either died or was turned off, which made him even more nervous.

Before anyone could reply, the phone rang. Keith raced to the phone, beating all of the others.

"**Hello?" Keith said into the phone hurriedly.**

"Hi is Mr. Keith Scott available." Andy asked.

"**This is him." Keith replied as everyone stopped their talking to stare at him hoping it was Haley.**

"This is Andy Hargrove, I'm bringing Haley home, there's been an incident and she was in my neighborhood, she came to me for help. Do you have a doctor or nurse available? I think she twisted her ankle." Andy said into the phone quickly, knowing Keith didn't like him and no matter what he said, it was going to sound bad to him.

"**WHAT?!" Keith screamed into the phone, making the other occupants in the room jump.**

"I'll explain more in-depth when I get there with Haley. She wants to explain in person. Can you meet me in the lobby? We'll be there in about 10 to 15 minutes." Andy said.

"**Ok, please hurry, we've all been really worried." Keith replied. **

As soon as he hung up, he encountered everyone's questions. "Ok, ok, so Haley will be here in a few minutes with Andy. Don't ask because I don't know what's going on, but Whitey we need to get in contact with the tournament nurse. Apparently she twisted her ankle." Keith replied, as everyone looked shocked, confused, and scared. Whitey immediately went to the phone to get the nurse.

"I'm going to assure the girls that Haley's found and that everything is fine." Karen said, hoping all was true. Deb decided to go with her.

"You boy's should go to your room and get some sleep you can see Haley in the morning." Dan said as Keith agreed.

"Are you crazy I'm not going to be able to sleep until I'm positive she's ok?" Nathan confessed still worried about Haley. He wanted to know what happened and why she had a twisted ankle.

"Fine, but give her some space and no pressure. If she wants to talk tomorrow then fine." Keith conditioned.

* * *

_15 minutes later, down in the lobby of the hotel…_

Keith, Dan, Karen, Deb, Lucas, and Nathan were all in the lobby pacing. They all stared at the entranceway when they saw Haley being supported by Andy Hargrove. Nathan and Lucas immediately took Haley from Andy and led everyone to the room where the nurse was waiting for them.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Nathan asked scared of her appearance.

"I'm ok, I just want to sleep and forget this night." Haley admitted with a yawn and a hand to her pounding head. While the nurse checked her ankle out.

"Did you put any ice on this ankle yet?" Jenessa, the nurse asked.

"No, we didn't even think of that." Haley replied embarrassed.

"Ok, well we'll try it now; it hasn't been 24 hours so it should still help with the swelling. I'm going to rewrap it with the ice wrapped between the layers." Jenessa explained.

"Ok, so what happened?" Keith asked looking suspiciously at Andy.

Between Haley and Andy, they both explained the night's events and ending with how they decided to let the team take care of Damien before the cops did.

"First thing in the morning I'm calling my contacts to get it started, so right after the championship everything will be taken care of." Andy said.

"Thank you." Keith said with the deep respect. "This means a lot."

Before anyone could say anything else Brooke with Peyton right behind her busted into the room.

"What happened? Are you ok? Oh my goodness, what happened to your ankle? You can't be hurt we need you!" Brooke rambled on nervously.

Haley couldn't help but laugh, as everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm sorry, but Brooke you are something. Don't worry; I'm going to perform even if it kills me." Haley said determined.

"Haley maybe you should just see how you feel on Thursday. We don't want you to hurt yourself any worse." Karen said in a caring tone. As everyone except for Brooke agreed, but after a stern look, she finally agreed.

"You don't understand. If I don't perform on Thursday then it's like they win. I'm not making any promises." Haley said.

"Ok, well I better get back, Haley call me if you need anything, and Keith I will get in touch with you in the next couple of days. Is it ok if I come to the games?" He asked really wanting to make it up to her.

"Sure, I would like that." Haley replied, really liking this side of Andy. They all said goodbye to Andy.

"Alright it's time for everyone to get to bed, it's late and we all have a big day." Whitey said, trying to get everyone up to bed. Jenessa handed her some crutches.

"Your best chances of performing with the cheerleaders will spending the next 24 hours off that foot and keep the ice on it until at least 8pm tomorrow." She told her, not at all liking the idea of her jumping up and down on her twisted ankle. She had a feeling that if she only moved on it wrong, she could damage it even more. "It looks like it's just a mild sprain but I won't be sure until we get x-ray's. So just promise me as soon as this is over you will get it done."

"Don't worry we'll get it done sooner if we need to." Keith said leaving no room for argument. Haley just remained silent but just as stubborn. Nathan scooped her up as Lucas took her crutches, Brooke and Peyton followed.

Closely after the teens left, all the adults followed, still in shock over the events of the night.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading guys! Please let me know what you think. I hope you like what I did with Andy :-D The next chapter will be Wednesday of the tournament! I hope you all enjoyed:-D 


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Thank you for reading, and thanks again for reviewing. I had a question on the last chapter, they asked why both Dan and Keith both have the last name, and I realized what I did to late, so they both have the last night but no relation at all. They are only good friends. I know a lot of people with the same last name but no relation, so it works, a little confusing I know and I apologize. But thanks for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27

_Wednesday Morning…_

_7:55am, Five minutes before the start of the first game of the day…_

Today was the day where they limited all but the top two schools. Today was nothing but basketball games. The girls were of course supporting their guys with their cheers, but no judging was taking place. Haley was sitting out all of the games on the bench today, by order of all the adults, the Ravens, and especially Brooke, who wants her to be able to perform tomorrow. She wasn't the happiest camper at the moment but she was dealing with it. She still had ice on her ankle, and was keeping it elevated resting on the bench beside her. She was sitting right behind the girls, cheering the boys on.

The game was about to start and the gym was nearly full. Haley looked over to the entrance door and noticed Damien and his friends walking in. She stiffened a little, but felt Karen's hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. On Karen's other side she had to grip Keith's, so he wouldn't jump the kid.

Damien and Haley locked eyes for a second before Damien went to take a seat directly in front of her. In that one look she saw rage, fear, and malice flash in his eyes. She suddenly got the feeling that it wasn't over yet.

Haley glanced over to Nathan and Lucas and was very thankful that they were both occupied with Whitey in a circle getting ready for the game. Haley was pulled out of her thoughts when someone sat down on the bench; she glanced down and noticed Andy now sitting next to Karen and Keith. She gave him a soft smile and waved, that he returned. He leaned in so they all could hear what he had to say.

"I talked to my friend and he said that it should be no problem. He will be by later today to talk to you Haley, and then to me, to get our statements. He told me that he would talk to Damien this morning. That's probably why he looks so mad." Andy told them all while indicating to Damien and his brooding group of friends.

"Wait, what do you mean his story? You know he will lie." Haley said angrily with a hint of worry.

"Probably, but Will, my friend has to get both sides, he said he also needs to take some pictures of the injuries and to have a doctor working with the police to do their own assessment of the bruises and such. Don't worry the doctor is a woman. We want to make you as comfortable as possible." Andy said taking notice of Haley's worry. Haley just nodded her head in understanding.

"Can we do it back at the hotel?" Haley asked, not wanting people to find out.

"Of course, in fact Keith and I already arranged it earlier to take place back at the hotel in the same room where the nurse took care of you last night. We'll go right after this game and should be done by lunch." Andy said to them all. Looking directly at Haley he said, "You know he's going to want to know about the other encounters as well, right?" Andy said.

"Yeah, I had a feeling." Haley replied grumpily.

"If nothing else this will get us a restraining order for him to stay away." Keith added to the conversation reassuring her as Andy nodded in agreement.

* * *

_After the game…_

_The Raven's won by 4 points against the Panthers…_

The boys all gathered where the girls and adults were sitting. Whitey was saying that he wanted the guys to watch the next game since they would be playing the winner after lunch. Keith and Haley went over to Whitey and explained that they were going to the hotel. Nathan and Lucas wanted to go with them but Whitey wanted them to stay since they were their best players. Haley assured them that she would be fine and they she wanted them to stay so they can get to the finals and whip the Tarpins butts.

As they were leaving Haley felt eyes on her so she glanced over her shoulder and noticed Damien staring at her with an intense glare that just dared her to squeal on him. Which only made her more determined then ever to do exactly that.

After Haley told the detective everything, the men went outside the room to get Andy's statement while Karen, the two women that came with Detective Will and Haley remained in the room for the documenting of the injuries. Nothing invasive, just pictures of her ankles, the bruises on her arms, and the bruises and cuts on her face. They also took notes of everything. They made sure they were very thorough.

After everything was done, they joined the men outside where Haley immediately went to stand between Keith and Andy. Keith wrapped his arms around her shoulders protectively.

"Well we've got all the information that we need. I'll try my best to do as much as I can to get him what he deserves," Detective Will Avers said, saying goodbye, as he and the two women left.

"How did it go in there?" Keith asked after they left.

"Ok, I guess. I'm just glad it's over. Dr. Patel took a closer look at my ankle a little closer saying that I should get an x-ray when we get home." Haley lied. The doctor really said that she needed that x-ray right away, because she felt like it was worse than a sprain. However, Haley did not want to hear any of that so she convinced the doctor not to tell the adults that she would as soon as this was over. Which she did not intend to tell anyone until after the games. She's done her gymnastics' on worse then what she felt at the moment, not realizing how severe her injury was since the Motrin was masking the worst of it. "As long as I'm careful, it should be fine." Haley said to herself, really believing it.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should do it now." Keith asked worried about her, it still looks pretty swollen.

"Yeah, it doesn't even hurt that much anymore." Haley lied as it was throbbing. But she was not going to let Brooke down, or let Elizabeth think she won.

"Alright, well lets get back to the school. We should be there in time for lunch." Keith said.

"I have to go, but I'll be back tomorrow for your ladies turn." Andy said as he bid everyone goodbye.

"Ok, thank you so much for all of your help." Haley said with a hug, which surprised Andy.

"No problem, bye Keith, take care of our girl." Andy said with a handshake, which Keith returned and nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" Keith said as they left for the school.

* * *

_9:15pm, 1__st__ basketball court…_

_Ravens vs. cyclones, semi-Finals 4__th__ quarter…_

It was the 4th quarter of the semi finals, the determining game to see who would play in the finals on Friday. On the other court, the Tarpins were playing the Wolves. Both games were very popular. Not only were all teams pouring out the talent, and the fire was pouring out of all of the players. All seemed determined to be the ones in Friday's game.

Haley was sitting with her family and her friends, Justin, Sarah, Sandra and Josh. Who were all upset about what happened to her and for her not telling them sooner.

There was two minutes left of the Ravens vs. cyclones game with the score at 62 to 64 cyclones leading. But they heard a loud ruckus over on the other side singling the end of the other game. Soon the crowd doubled in size as everyone from the other side came over to see who would be playing Friday against the Tarpins who were all boosting with joy and certainty.

At 30 seconds left, the score was 82 to 83 with the Cyclones in the lead but with the Ravens with the ball.

Mouth was commentating for everyone back home and at the game.

"Tim passes in the ball to Lucas who drives it down the court to Nathan who goes for the lay-up right into one of the other players sending them both to the ground as the ball swirls around the rim then into the basket. The basket is good and no foul is called." Mouth announced. The buzzer sounded and the whole gym went wild.

"The ravens won! It's official; Friday's game will be the Raven's vs. the Tarpins for the championship."

Everyone was celebrating with them. Haley was in Nathan's arms as Brooke was in Lucas'. As soon as Whitey got everyone under control, they had their meeting then headed for the hotel.

* * *

_Damien's Place, Late same night..._

"So, what did you end up telling the cop?" Lyle asked Damien.

"I told him that she was confused because we had a friendly talk then she left around 8:30pm and we didn't see her after that. He seemed like he believed me." Damien said cockily.

"What do you think Haley's story was to the cops?" Lyle asked nervously. He and the other guys were wondering if they were going to go down for Damien's schemes.

"She probably told them everything. But it's not as if she can prove it. It's all of us against her." As he confidently told Lyle who still looked unsure.

"If you're sure. So, do you think we can take the Raven's?" Lyle asked changing the subject.

"Of course, those punks have nothing on us. We'll beat their asses." Said Damien vindictively. "Then I think we should give Haley a thank you for telling on us." Damien said sarcastically.

"Don't you think we should give it a rest? The cops are already involved. It's going too far." Lyle argued, he was getting real sick. He used to like Haley; she helped him with his homework when she was failing. In the beginning, he thought it was funny, but now seeing the bruises, he didn't want any part of it anymore. But he knew that getting out wouldn't end well.

"Are you getting scared? Because I can easily put your name out to the cop. We're going to see this through the end." Damien said in a determined way.

"Fine, but I don't have to like it." Lyle muttered so Damien couldn't hear.

Damien and Lyle finished planning then called it a night, they didn't want to miss any of the cheer competition. Considering it was all girls in short skirts. Damien was especially looking forward to seeing Haley.

* * *

AN: Thanks guys, sorry again this took so long. Thank you for reading please let me know what you think, next chapter is Thursday of the tournament, nothing but the girls turn as the guys relax! 


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: I'M Sooooooooooo sorry, I know it's been to long. But my life was crazy and just finding what to write took a while, but here's another chapter! I hope you all like it! Oh and Thank you all again for the GREAT reviews! You guys are the ones that keep me writing!

* * *

Chapter 28

_Thursday 5 minutes until 8am; Girls Competition, All day event…_

The gym was buzzing with excitement. Today was the day to forget all about basketball for one full day and focus all of the attention on the beautiful and talented cheerleaders. Everyone was still talking about the games played yesterday and the out come. They were also discussing the upcoming match between the Ravens and the Tarpins. But you could tell everyone was ready to see the girls in action.

The Lady Ravens were stretching in their designated area, which was a little area in front of the bleachers. Next to them on the floor were the Mustangs and the Tornadoes. The guys and adults claimed the seats right behind the girls for the added support. To make the floor bigger, they turned the bleachers into a box formation so that all the bleachers were being used.

Haley was on the ground gently stretching her bad ankle. Her thoughts were totally spacing.

* * *

_Earlier that morning…_

Haley woke up early that morning with a major pain in her ankle with it looking worse then ever, it was turning blue, black and purple. Instead of telling anyone, she immediately took mg of Motrin and wrapped her ankle as gently and tightly as possible. She then proceeded to glide her foot into her shoe hoping that the shoe would help keep it stable.

Haley begged and convinced Nathan to take her to the gym, who couldn't help but to say yes. When they went to tell Karen, they ran into Keith who said that they could go, but only under two conditions. One he had to go with them and two Haley had to eat something. Haley quickly agreed, and after they told Karen to pass on their whereabouts, they headed out.

Once they grabbed some bagels at a little shop on the way, they went directly to the gym, where there were few people around getting everything ready for the day's events. Keith and Nathan went right behind the area marked for the Lady Ravens. Making sure to save enough seats for their whole group.

While Keith and Nathan were talking to each other, Haley was permitted to use one of the side practice mats to practice on. Haley started with some very simple and easy warm-ups. Once she got her courage up, she started working on the routine and working on shifting her weight so she can still do the moves but without using her left foot as much. After awhile she got the hang of it and was able to do all her moves on her ankle with some adjusting. The pain was beginning to get worse but she was hiding the pain. She already had her bottle of Motrin ready for when she was able to take another dose safely. She knew that she was being crazy but she didn't care. There was no way she was letting her friends down, or letting Damien and Elizabeth win. She was determined to prove herself to everyone.

* * *

_Back to the Competition…_

Haley was brought out of her thoughts by the soft touch of someone's hand massaging her tense shoulders.

"Don't worry you'll be great." Nathan whispered softly.

"Thanks." Haley replied with a warm smile, hesitantly. She was worried that she was going to mess up and let everyone down.

Nathan picked up on her hesitation, "Hey, are you sure you still want to do this, if your ankle is still bothering you, please sit it out." Nathan said softly. "No one will be mad at you." Nathan tried to assure her.

"I know, but don't worry, I'll be fine. The main reason we were here early was to see if I could handle the moves. And you saw yourself that I was fine. So please stop worrying. But I love you for that!" Haley replied with a soft lingering kiss.

"OK, stop kissing my cheerleader!" Brooke bellowed as she lightly smacked Nathan on the back of the head. Nathan gave Brooke a fake hurt look as Haley laughed along with Brooke.

"Fine, good luck guys!" Nathan replied as he lightly kissed Haley's cheek. "You'll be great, I love you!" Nathan went to join everyone else in the stands. As soon as he was gone the chairman, Mr. Wyman settled the crowd down and began the day's events. After going over the announcements, he introduced the first team, the Tigers. About ten minutes before 8am, all of the captains huddled together for the official rules and drawling for the order. The Raven's picked number 20. The first twelve teams would perform before lunch then the last fourteen teams would perform after lunch, which was scheduled for 12 till oneish.

Brooke was in cheer Nazi mode, carefully watching all of the other teams perform. Judging their timing, style, and choreograph. Anyone that even glanced at Brooke would see how intense she was into what was going on in front of her.

* * *

_The Lady Raven's, Next on the Mats…_

"OK, we have worked really hard for this. Don't mess up, we can do this. Jamie remember to stay straight during your basket tosses. Rachel don't miss the step in the second stage." Brooke said to her squad as Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"Brooke, chill we've practiced this over and over, we've got this!" Peyton assured her. "Let's go out and have fun." Everyone cheered as Brooke caved in. Their squad was introduced; they all headed out to the mats. But before Haley could follow, Brooke pulled her aside.

"Haley, are you sure you can handle this? I don't want you to hurt your ankle any worse then it is." Brooke said worriedly.

"Brooke, I'm fine, I can do this, why do you think I came here early. I made sure I could handle it. I won't let any of you down. I can do this!" Haley replied. "Now let's do this thing!" Haley said as she pulled Brooke in to their spots.

They all went to their spots and waited for the music. As soon as the first note played, they all preformed with ease. They hit every move, flip turn, and basket toss. They nailed the harder stunts, like the two highs and pyramids. When the last note was played, they all hit their final pose.

Everyone in the audience were on their feet, the Raven's routine was amazing. Haley found Nathan's worried eye's immediately. She gave him a 100-watt smile, to assure him she was fine, even though her ankle was on fire.

The girls went to their spots, trying to come off their natural high.

"How's your ankle?" Karen asked Haley who just popped mg of Motrin into her mouth.

"I'm fine, it hurts a little, but that's just because I probably put more weight on it than I should have." Haley replied, as Karen gave her a concerned look along with Keith who overheard their conversation.

"Maybe we should get it taken care of now?" Keith advised worriedly.

"No, its OK I'm fine." Haley said ending the discussion. Haley went over to where all the other girls were sitting and talking with the guys. She went straight over to Nathan and cuddled into his arms.

"You girls were great!" Skillz said to them.

"We know!" Brooke replied with a wide smile as everyone laughed.

* * *

_8pm in the Gymnasium, Announcement of the top 4 teams…_

All the teams were back in the gym for the announcements of which four teams will be competing for the championship tomorrow at 1pm. The atmosphere was thick with worry with girls fretting over who was going to be one of the four teams competing tomorrow.

All the girls were holding hands, as Mr. Wyman went up to the podium and made his announcement.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm sure you all are ready to get some rest. I am very proud to say that you all did an amazing job today. Unfortunately, only four teams will be moving on to our finals tomorrow, who will perform one more time for us. All 26 teams were told to come with 2 original routines in case they made it to round 2- the finals." Mr. Wyman began.

"Now without any further ado, when I announce your team because will the whole squad come forward. Our first squad is… the Tarpins!" Mr. Wyman announced he waited for the team to come forward and for the crowd to die down.

"Next are the Cyclones!" Mr. Wyman announced again, he waited for the team to come forward and for the crowd to die down.

"Our third squad to perform tomorrow is the… Hornets!" Mr. Wyman announced once again, he waited for the team to come forward and for the crowd to die down.

"And our fourth and final team is the … Ravens!" Mr. Wyman finally announced he waited for the team to come forward. Everyone was excited. Brooke was the loudest.

"Congratulations everyone, you all did amazing, and I look forward to seeing you ladies tomorrow. How do you say it? Um, I look forward to seeing you bring it." Mr. Wyman chuckled to his own joke as the squads went to their friends and family.

The Ravens, like the other three teams were beyond excited. As they were leaving, Elizabeth came up to where Brooke, Peyton, and Haley were waiting for the bus to pick them up.

"So I guess they felt sorry for you but don't worry we won't embarrass you to bad." Elizabeth sneered.

"Pleaseeee, Elizabeth, our routine out shined yours by miles. I think you're scared because like Mr. Wyman said, you better 'Bring it'"! Haley said fully with the hand and hip gestures, just like Hayden in "Bring it on: 3". As Haley dragged Brooke and Peyton away before they could say anything. Leaving Elizabeth staring murderously after them.

"Don't worry Tigger; we're going to out cheer them 200." Haley said to the two stunned girls. "We have a kick ass team!"

"Hell Yeah!" Peyton said, as all three hugged and went onto the bus.

* * *

AN: Thanks guys, sorry again that this took too long. Thank you for reading please let me know what you think; next chapter is Friday of the tournament, the guys and girls! Should be fun!

Remember I will finish this story! It might take me a while but i will do it! Just have faith :-D


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Ok I'm back, again sorry I know I'm making a habit of making them long waits, but I think this story is a coming to a close. We have most likely at least 4 more chapters. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you again for the reviews, they help me to keep on writing. I'm actually working on another story, but I'm determined to have at least 5 chapters done and this one done before I post it. I want to be better on the posting. Sorry life is hell. But anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 29

_9pm in the lobby of the hotel…_

It was 9pm and everyone was meeting in the lobby for a short meeting before heading to their rooms. They just finished dinner and a little celebrating.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, you all did a great job tonight. Now we have one more day, so I want you all to get some rest and give it your all tomorrow." Whitey said as he sent everyone to bed. "And no fooling around!" Whitey bellowed out to the retreating teens.

Nathan was walking Haley to her room, as Peyton and Brooke went inside; they gave the two lovebirds a few moments.

"Now that it's only you and me, how's your ankle? And honestly? No lying." Nathan asked with concern filling his eyes.

"Nathan it's very sweet of you to be worried but I'm fine, really." Haley reassured herself as much as him. Between everyone asking her every five minutes plus the swollen painful ankle, she was ready to cry. But she remained determined to finish the competition no matter what.

"Haley, you can't hide your grimaces from me, I know something's not right." Nathan said pushing the subject.

"Nathan! Just drop it, I'm fine, and everything is going to go great, ok?" Haley shouted losing her temper, but quickly getting it in check. "Now please don't worry about me, go, you need your sleep, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." Haley said as she gave him a quick kiss and headed into her room, leaving a confused and slightly hurt Nathan. He knew that she was hurting but decided to leave it be and worry about it later. He knew how much she was dealing with; he only hoped she would include him sooner than later. He didn't want to see her hurt anymore.

* * *

_Friday, Basketball Championship then Cheerleading Finals…_

Today is the day, the championship is scheduled for 10 am following will be lunch then the cheerleading finals at one. The Ravens and the Tarpins were in their respectful area's warming up and huddling with their coaches. There was about 20 minutes until game time, and 5 minutes until they take the court to warm-up.

The Lady Ravens were warming up at their appointed areas for cheering their guys on. As was the Lady Tarpins. This game meant so much too both sides. They were both pumped up, and ready for this game. They were lucky that they were two of the four teams in the finals; they both had the chance to have a warm-up by cheering their guys on.

Nathan knew that Haley and he were ok, but he was still worried about her. He knew that her ankle was not ok, but no one could convince Haley of that. She was determined to perform no matter what. But for now, he was going to focus on beating the crap out of Damien and his team, then worry about Haley. Nathan and Lucas already had the whole team pumped and ready for this game, everyone knew a little if not the whole drama surrounding Haley and Damien. The team was ready to show the Tarpins how much they don't only want to win but that they can't mess with their friends and family.

Mr. Wyman the chairman stepped onto the floor into middle of the gymnasium that was set up just for the game. After the game, it would be transformed for the cheerleading finals. The crowd was buzzing with excitement.

"Lets get started, our starting 5 for the Ravens are; Jake Jagielski, Tim Smith, Skillz Taylor, Lucas Scott, and Nathan Scott!" Mr. Wyman announced as the crowd went wild.

"Now for the Bel Air Tarpins we have Lyle Batt, Kevin Dale, Michael Settle, James Morse, and Damien West." Mr. Wyman announced which also got a nice response from the crowd. "Let's have a good, clean game guys. Good luck everyone."

The refs took over and went over the rules with the captains and co-captains. They made the four guys shake, even though it was full of hate and glares. Then the starters took their positions and the ref tossed the ball up and the game began. Both teams were playing with everything they had, leaving no mercy. Throughout the whole game, both teams were always neck to neck. Each team fouling unmercifully.

Fourth quarter and the score is 85 to 82 with the Tarpins leading 3 points, with 45 seconds left with Lyle with the ball mid court. Lucas intercepts the pass that was intended for Damien. Everyone was on their feet, Nathan raced toward the basket for the pass, with Damien on his heals. Nathan went up for the lay-up, at the same time, Damien went to foul him, or tackle him whatever way you wanted to interpret it.

The ball headed for the net as Nathan headed towards the floor. Nathan looked up and saw the basketball twirl around the rim as in went in at the buzzer and the sound of the refs whistle. The ref calls the basket good and a 1:1 foul in favor of Nathan. The crowd went wild with excitement. This game has been full of interesting turns and twists.

Nathan goes to the free throw line as both teams set up on their respectful lines. Damien is beyond pissed; he gives Nathan a dirty glare.

"You have nothing left _Natey."_ Damien angrily spitted out, getting nervous knowing that Nathan had to nail both shots to win. If he missed the first he didn't even get another try and it would be all over.

Nathan just gave him a smirk as he sailed the ball towards the basket with nothing but net. The crowd was deafening. One more and the game would be all his. He looked into the crowd and immediately found Haley's beautiful brown eyes that were full of excitement and worry. He sent the ball sailing through the air with a flick of his wrist, as he glanced back at Hale and never let his eyes wander until he heard the deafening roar of the crowd. He was crush between his teammates they just won the game. Everyone was rushing onto the floor celebrating.

Haley went straight into Nathan's arms, giving him his celebratory kiss. "I'm sorry I was short with you last night. I love you and I know you mean well." Haley said while he protectively held her close to him.

"I love you too; I just want you too be careful today." Nathan said as she nodded.

"Now let's get some lunch, so you girls don't faint before your big moment." Keith said to the overexcited teens and awaiting adults.

* * *

_12:45 pm, gymnasium, 5 minutes before the 'Cheer Finals'…_

They were all back at the school getting ready for the girls turn. So far, they successfully avoided all of the angry Tarpins. Haley received amazing news from Andy and his friends concerning Damien that morning. They discussed it and decided not to press formal charges again him. Keith and Andy had a long talk with Damien's father and decided just to get a restraining order from him starting right after the tournament. In turn, Mr. West declared he would punish his son and apologize profusely to Haley and her family. Haley decided she didn't want a long drawn out trial. Therefore, she convinced Keith and Andy that it was better this way and that she was ok that with that decision. It had crossed her mind that he was extra pissed right now but she wasn't too worried as long as she was surrounded by her friends and family. Right now, all Haley was worried about was finishing this tournament with everything she had and to make everyone proud.

"Ok girls, in a few minutes this thing is going to start, and I know I might have been a little over bearing." Brooke started out saying as everyone rolled their eyes at her understatement. "Yes, this means a lot to me, I mean to all of us, and we've worked so hard for this. So I want us all to go out their with everything we've got. Oh and ladies, don't forget to have out there." Everyone laughed as they all headed out to their designated area's out on the floor around the large performance mat.

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen. We have had amazing time, haven't we?" Mr. Wyman asked and he got an amazing roar of agreement. "Congratulations again to the Tree Hill Ravens! You all did an awesome job these past few days! But now it's the girls turn to show us what they got! So let's here it for our four finalist, the Bel Air Tarpins, the Spencerville Hornets, the Melbourne Cyclones, and the Tree Hill Ravens." As Mr. Wyman announced the teams, they each stood up where they were sitting on their edge of the huge floor mat.

"The order that I just announced will be the order the girls will perform, then the judges will convene for 15 minutes, then we will present the awards for the 1st and 2nd place in the basketball tournament, and then announce our cheerleading winners. We will be giving out 1st 2nd and 3rd place trophies and an award for the best choreograph routine." Mr. Wyman explained as everyone chattered away excitedly.

The first three teams preformed, they each gave it their all, and each routine was unique and different. Brooke was a little nervous. "Hey with my personal music mix and yours and Haley's custom moves, theirs no reason to be nervous. We're going to do great!" Peyton tried to reassure Brooke, as Haley nodded her agreement. Haley just hoped that she could pull this one last performance off on her ankle.

"Our last team is the Tree Hill Ravens! Let's give it up for them!" Mr. Wyman announced as they took their places and waited for the music cue.

They started off flawlessly. Everything went perfectly. The music was the best out of the four. The gymnastic moves were amazing, everyone was doing their best then some. At the last 30 seconds, at the closing of the routine, Haley had to do a double backhand twist with a full front handspring. Which was the one move she had not practiced on her bad ankle, but she was praying for it the whole time. When it came to do it, she was determined to grit and bear it if she needed to. It was going great until the very last part where she ended the move, where she should have done a standing pose; she ended up on the ground in a weird splits pose, in extreme pain.

Nathan knew the second she started that last move something was wrong by the way she favored that damn ankle more than usual. As the crowd got up in wild applause, Nathan along with Lucas, Keith, Karen, and Andy (who was there to see them play) went onto the court, knowing something was not right, where the crowd thought that it was part of the routine. Well it did look like it could be apart of the routine, except for the look or pure agony on her face. The nurse was immediately called onto the scene.

The gym quickly got silent as everyone realized someone was really hurt. She was barely moving and clutching her left ankle.

"Ladies and gentleman please remain in your seats, as our medic team takes a look at the problem. Thank you ladies, wonderful job." Mr. Wyman said, trying to get the situation under control. He motioned for the judges to continue. "We'll be back in about 15 minutes for the awards ceremony. Please stay off the mats while we set up for the ceremony. Thank you."

* * *

_Same Time in the Nurses station…_

The nurse was looking at the now black and blue ankle that was swollen twice its normal size. After she was done examining Haley's ankle she looked over to the awaiting group.

"Ok, there's no arguing we me now, we need to get your foot and ankle x-rayed now." Jenessa, RN told everyone. Haley wasn't even trying to hide her pain anymore, it hurt worst than ever. "Here, take these Motrin's for now, and when we get you to the hospital we'll talk to the doctor for something a little stronger. We should have done it in the beginning."

"Can't it wait until we get home tomorrow? I'm sure the Motrin will be fine until then." Haley tried to argue, she really didn't want to miss the ending of the tournament and she really didn't like hospitals.

"No way, young lady, we are going right now." Keith said leaving no room for argument.

"Can we wait until after the ceremony at least please; 30minutes won't make a difference, no matter what we'll be in the waiting room for ever." Haley begged.

"I guess, but we'll leaving right after." Keith said.

"Actually, Dr. Khan is a friend of the family and he was Haley's doctor since they lived here. I'm sure I could give him a call and see if he could meet us in an hour at his office that's located in the hospital?" Andy said, trying to help.

"That sounds good." Keith said agreeing, he gave Dan a look. "Wanna give me a hand Dan? Let's carry her to the bench." Keith asked Dan

"Of course." Dan replied.

Haley tried to argue stating that she could walk, but everyone yelled at her making her blush. However, she gave up, knowing that it wouldn't do any good, plus her ankle was killing her. She was afraid it was broken; it was feeling really weird and painful. But she didn't care she was going to wait until after the tournament was officially over. Waiting an hour won't make too much of a difference, right?

* * *

AN: Thanks guys, sorry again for the LONG wait. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think; next chapter is the results and doctors visit! I hope your still liking it!

Oh and by the way the 100th episode was AWESOME!!


	31. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Ok, so that didn't take as long as before! :-D I hope you guys enjoy, this is the last chapter on the tournament! Thank you again for the AWESOME reviews!

* * *

Chapter 30

_The Ceremony_

"Are you sure you should wait? You're starting to feel real hot." Nathan worriedly said as he felt her forehead with his lips with a light kiss. He was nervous that she might be getting a fever. He knew he didn't know much about medicine but he had a very bad feeling about her waiting.

"Yeah, I just want to be here to see who wins. Please, as soon as they announce the winner we'll leave, promise." Haley replied as she was feeling a tiny tad better due to the Motrin. However, she was surprised that he said she felt hot, because she was freezing. She had her warm-up jacket on and was still shivering.

"If you insist." Nathan said, still not liking the idea, and not noticing her shivering since her jacket was covering them up pretty well.

"Yes, now hush, their beginning." Haley said, testily showing her moodiness.

"Alright! Ladies and Gentlemen, the judges have come to a decision, but first we would like to ask the captains of the Tarpins Basketball team to come forward to accept the 2nd place trophy for our 50th annual basketball tournament." Mr. Wyman announced as the crowd applauded and Damien and Lyle went to claim the trophy, both looking glum, but had fake smiles plastered on their faces.

After the two guys went back to their teammates, Mr. Wyman went on. "Now, can we have our Basketball champions, the Ravens!" As he announced the crowd went wild. All the boys including Whitey went forward to claim their trophies. Nathan gave Haley's hand a squeeze before he headed to the middle with his friends. "I'll be back." He whispered into her ear.

"Now, before you all go back too your seats. I would like to announce this year's MVP player, who happens to be from the Ravens." Mr. Wyman started, surprising the teens. "Our MVP for the 50th annual tournament goes to the one who has shown the most sportsmanship, skill, heart, and dedication on and off the court. This year it goes too …Lucas Scott!" He said surprising everyone. The crowd went wild with their family and friends joining in the loudest. Quite a few people were surprised, thinking that it would go to Nathan.

"Congratulations man!" Nathan said sincerely.

"Thanks man, I'm sorry I thought it would go to you!" Lucas said honestly surprised.

"No you deserve it more, without you we wouldn't have won, you are the one that holds the team together." Nathan said shaking hands and the manly one arm hugged. Out of nowhere, Brooke grabbed Lucas away from Nathan, enveloped him into a hug, and gave him a hot passionate kiss, not caring who saw, Brooke Davis style.

After everyone settled down Mr. Wyman went to the microphone once again. "Alright for the moment all you ladies have been waiting for. First our 2nd runners up we have the Lady Spencerville Hornets!" After the applause died down and the girls received their trophies and went back to their seats Mr. Wyman continued.

"Now for our first place runner's up, can we have the… Lady Melbourne Cyclones!" As soon as the words left his mouth, the crowd went crazy with applause. Even though the girls looked stunned that they didn't win, they were happy to be first runners up, shoot that was pretty good out of 26 schools.

"Now for our winners of the 50th annual cheerleading tournament!" Mr. Wyman started. Everyone was excited to see if it was the Ravens or the Tarpins, the two biggest rivals this tournament has ever seen. Elizabeth looked smug, as if she knew they won. "Can we please have the…

TREE HILL LADY RAVENS" Mr. Wyman declared as the crowd went wild with applause and excitement. Elizabeth didn't only look stunned, but was furious. The whole time the girls with her were discussing this 'tragedy'. They couldn't believe that they didn't even place, and too top it off they lost too Haley James's team.

"Just a friendly tip, you might want to make it less slutty next year. Remember PG for family friendly not late night on Showtime." Brooke said to Elizabeth gloating as she passed her. Nathan and Lucas both carried Haley to the center to celebrate. After they all settled down, Mr. Wyman announced the winner for the best choreographer for this year.

"And this year it goes to Miss Brooke Davis from Tree Hill!" He announced as her friends in golfed the very surprised Brooke into a tight group hug. Most teams went up to them and congratulated them.

"Alright no more stalling, we're leaving now." Keith said as he and Andy came up to her and Nathan.

"Ok" Haley said defeatedly, she was at the point where the pain was getting unbearable again.

"Doctor Khan is aware of what is going on and is waiting for us at his office." Andy said, leading the way outside.

Haley turned to Lucas, Nathan, Brooke, and Brooke; "You guys go back to the hotel and celebrate with everyone. I'll be fine." Haley said to them.

Lucas, Brooke, Jake and Peyton all reluctantly agreed. But Nathan wouldn't hear it.

"I'm going where you're going no arguments." Nathan replied back.

Haley was in too much pain and too dizzy feeling to argue. She got into Andy's car, followed by Nathan, Keith, and of course Andy.

* * *

_Dr. Khan's office downtown LA…_

The five of them were all sitting in Dr. Khan's office waiting for him to go over the x-ray and the lab results with them. He decided to also run a CBC because when the nurse took her vital signs, her temperature was 102.3, her pulse was running high in the 110's, and her blood pressure was 162/98. The high pulse and blood pressure could be due to the amount of pain she was in, and the temperature and high pulse could mean infection.

Dr. Khan was looking at her foot and ankle x-rays, and was explaining to them all what he saw. "Ok so I'm afraid that you have some swollen ligaments surrounding your ankle that could have happened from twisting your ankle, and their might be a slight tear. In addition, there is a slight fracture on your fibula. Surgery is not necessary, but I will need to put a cast on your foot and ankle, and there will be absolutely no weight on this ankle at all for at least 6 weeks. I know your going back to the east coast, so Mr. Scott if you will give my nurse the number and name of the doctor she sees out there, I'll talk to him about your case so he can take over." After getting a nod from Keith, the doctor continued.

"I'm also going to put you on some antibiotics; because you're starting to get a fever, I'm afraid an infection has taken hold. Your white blood count is highly elevated, and with your high temperature, I want to get it under control. Usually I wouldn't suggest flying in your condition, but I believe with the help of your family and if you start taking your antibiotics right away, and see your doctor as soon as possible it should be fine." Dr. Khan said seriously, "And I'm sure I don't have to tell you, but you should have come to me in the first place and have never ever performed on this ankle. You made it much worse, you know better Haley." Dr. Khan reprimanded.

"I know, but you also know I got my mother's stubborn side." Haley shot back, trying to laugh it off, even though everyone was giving her an 'I told you so' look.

"Ok, well lets get you back into the exam room and I'll put on a temporary cast until you get back home and hopefully by then some of the swelling should have gone down for your doctor to put on a longer term cast."

As they were all leaving, with Haley on a set of crutches, Dr. Khan explained once more, what all the prescriptions were and to make sure she took the whole bottle as described of antibiotics. The whole group went immediately to the drug store to get her pain relievers and antibiotics filled.

Andy then took them back to their hotel, "I hope all goes well Haley and congratulations to you all on the wins." Andy said as he bided them all farewell.

"Bye and thank you for all your help." Haley replied as Andy gave her a hug.

"I want to tell you something, I know it's probably driving you crazy." Andy said to a now confused Haley. "Janet and I was always just friends until your mom passed away, only after is when we explored to the next level. Janet will never be your mom, but I do love her. And I'll make sure she is more understanding with the company, especially where your friend Brooke is concerned. Ok?" Andy finished, Haley nodded, finally having some peace with everything. She didn't have to like Janet, but she'll accept everything.

* * *

_Saturday Morning, LAX Airport; 2 hours until boarding; Security Checkpoint…_

"Haley! Haley!" Someone shouted as Haley turned as much as her crutches allowed her to, towards the shouter. Haley was surprised when she saw Lyle running towards her. Nathan immediately stepped in front of her.

"What the hell do you want, shouldn't you be comforting your buddy _Damien._" Nathan snarled at the boy, who he detested almost as much as Damien.

Lyle was hesitant at the scene in front of him, not only was Nathan standing very protectively in front of Haley, but almost all the guys from the team came to stand by their side. He took a huge gulp as he got his courage to talk.

"Haley, I just wanted to apologize and I'm so sorry that things got way out of control." Lyle blurted out in a hurry, hoping none of the guys lost their temper at him. "I don't want you to say anything, I know the things Damien did was wrong and I should have stopped him and I'm sorry. I took this from Damien last night, I'm not sure what he was planning, but don't worry it won't happen now." Lyle said as he handed Haley her phone that she had been missing since that horrible night.

Haley was shocked, she always suspected Lyle to be different, but thought he was too worried about what others thought to show it. Lyle turned to leave, until he heard a soft voice.

"Thank you Lyle and I forgive you. Funny thing is I've forgiven you all. It's ok. Take care." Haley said softly to Lyle who looked shocked. He nodded and smiled, as he turned to leave.

Before anyone could say anything, the adults were motioning for the teens to get through security. "Guys lets go!" Haley said trying to ease the tension. Haley hobbled on her crutches as everyone followed her. Nathan was carrying her backpack for her. Once they all got through the checkpoint, Keith and Dan made sure their was awaiting wheelchair to get her the rest of the way to their gate. Which made Haley loudly protest, but everyone ignored and just took her crutches away from her so she didn't have any choice.

They were all going home to Tree Hill.

* * *

AN: Thanks again guys for reading. Please let me know what you think; next chapter will be the beginning of the close of this story, I'm not sure yet how many more chapters but at least 2 and a epilogue! I hope I made the medical information understandable, I love medicine and I tend to go a little overboard :-D


	32. True Love is Real

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN: Ok, so this is the last chapter I know I promised a few more chapters, but my mind and fingers had other plans. Once I started typing, the story just kind of folded nicely with an ending! I skip some years a little later, I hope you guys don't get to confused, if it is, please let me know and I'll try to fix it. Thank you again for the AWESOME reviews! I want to Thank EVERYONE for all of the amazing reviews! You are all the ones that have given me the will to write and finish this story!**

* * *

Chapter 31

_Haley's House, Sunday; Day after they all arrived home…_

All of Haley's family and friends were driving her crazy. Like predicted she came down with a horrible fever, but luckily, she was already treating it with the antibiotics. Karen cooked Haley her famous homemade chicken noodle soup. However, Haley was barely eating, even though everyone knew that you feed a fever and stave a cold. She was also always switching from being very hot to extremely freezing. Yesterday as soon as they landed Bryan met them with the family car to take them and Haley straight to their family doctor, Dr. Alexander. Nathan wanted to go with them, but his parents and Haley convinced him to go home and get some rest and she would see him later.

Bryan being the eager Resident, he tried to take over her care, but that was right before Haley and Dr. Alexander threw him out to the waiting room where Lucas was already waiting. Bryan was furious with everyone for letting Haley go so long with out getting the proper medical help and he made sure everyone knew it.

Dr. Alexander was a little more worried about her condition then Dr. Khan, with the still high temperature and elevated white blood count. He had his nurse start an IV and ran in a dose of erythromycin (an antibiotic) in the office before he let her go home. Right before she left the nurse took out her IV. She had an appointment to see him again a week from Monday and he would put a new cast on. She was banned from school at the minimum of three days and that's only if she was feeling better and the temperature was completely gone. Much to her protest, but she met glares from both Keith and Karen.

Nathan made sure to make regular visits to Haley's house at least twice a day, before and after school. He was always bringing flowers or some little gift. On Friday, she finally convinced Nathan and with her brothers and parents approval to take her outside for some fresh air. Her fever was finally gone and she was starting to feel better. Haley felt bad that she made everyone worry about these last few weeks. She apologized for not telling the whole truth about how bad her ankle actually was. She just wanted to make everyone happy.

As March ended and April came around and quickly left, they entered into their last month of their junior year of high school and the start of their senior year. Haley was able to take her hard cast off about a week ago, but she had to keep a soft brace on when she was out or walking on her foot. She was seeing a physical therapist twice a week to help get her foot back to doing her gymnastics at the level she was at.

The boy's basketball team came in 3rd place for the state championship but instead of pouting about it, they decided that next year would be their year. In addition, Whitey announced that it would also be his last year coaching the Ravens.

Brooke and Haley were able to work on 'Clothes over Bro's, which they were extremely excited about the new summer line that already had Janet's approval. They all had some great ideas for both Brooke's line and the stores of Haley's mother. They all had a great junior year and were ready for their senior year, as Brooke would say 'to rule the school'.

* * *

_One Year later… Graduation Day…_

Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake were all graduating today. A day that they all thought would never come. Haley and Nathan were still a solid couple, who had hit a few bumps the last year, but were stronger than ever. The same goes for Brooke & Lucas and Peyton & Jake.

Everyone's families were in the audience, including Brookes, which completely threw her off. Karen and Keith had an after party all planned for all graduates and families at 'Tric', to celebrate the great occasion.

Mr. Turner got up and went to the mic, "I have the privilege to announce this year's valedictorian, who has shown us what an amazing student, friend, and classmate she has become in her two years with us. It is very rare for a transfer student to become our valedictorian, but she has proven to us how dedicated and smart she really is. She has tutored a bunch of our recent and past graduates, and just shines in everything she does. Please help me welcome Miss Haley James!"

As Haley walked to the center of the stage, the whole class and her family gave her a standing ovation and deafening applause. "Thank you! It is so good to actually be here on this day ending our high school careers together. We have all worked so hard these past four years to be at this point in our lives. Some of us are going to the school of our dreams; others are making career choices that fit them personally. Nevertheless, no matter what the path we choice we are starting the next chapter of our lives. Only we can decide where it leads. It is up to us to make a difference for our generation and those that follow us. So remember when we head out today that we have and can still make a difference. Thank you!" Haley said to her graduating class, as she kept her eyes located with Nathan's the whole time, silently receiving encouragement directly from him.

After Mr. Turner passed out all the diploma's he introduced the class of 2007. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my extreme pleasure to give you the graduating class of 2007! Congratulations all!" After each student marched to "Pomp and Circumstance".

All the teens tossed their hats nice and high and went to their friends and families with laughter and tears. Everyone was hugging someone. They then headed to 'Tric' to continue in the celebration. Karen with the help of Brooke, Bevin, Skillz, Fergie, and Junk all put together a slide show of the gang and friends from the last four years. Peyton did the music choice expect for the first song which Bevin and Brooke choose which was "Graduation (Friends Forever)" by Vitamin C. They were all sad to be going different directions. However, were all enjoying their last moments together as a group. Because after tonight everyone will begin their next lives journey.

Jake and Peyton were planning on heading to LA to pursue their dreams in the music industry. Jake wanted to focus on his music and guitar playing and hopefully get a record deal. Peyton was taking an intern position at epic records, with the dream of starting her own record company some day.

Brooke was headed to New York City to a very prominent fashion institute on a full scholarship based on her work with 'Clothes over Bro's', which she already had offers from "Victoria Secret's," which she was joining their summer program for young designers. Which she hoped would help her build her experience.

Lucas was headed to Duke on a full basketball scholarship where he was also going to pursue English lit as his major. Someday he wanted to become a writer; he already had one novel done and another in the making.

Brooke and Lucas were planning to try the long distance relationship, and see where it takes them.

Haley and Nathan were both planning on Duke. Haley received a full academic scholarship and Nathan received one for basketball. Both Lucas and Nathan have to spend the summer at Duke for an early training session for the new freshmen recruits. Haley planned on working locally on ideas for her mother's stores and volunteering locally for teens in summer school programs for that extra helped needed.

* * *

_10 years later…_

_Tree Hill High School 10-Year Reunion…_

"Haley!"

"Brooke!"

The two young women embraced each other. They turned as two guys laughed at them. They both gave them glares, which quickly quieted them down.

"You look great!" Brooke said to a stunning Haley, as they both chose to ignore the men.

"Well I should since you designed this amazing dress." Haley replied while lightly laughing.

"You two talk like you haven't seen each other in years, when in fact you saw each other last week." One of the guys stated to the girls, as the other silently agreed.

"You know what you two should be nice to us or you both will be very lonely tonight." Brooke stated, making both of the men stay very quiet and apologize profusely.

"Brooke! Haley!" All four of them turned to see a very bouncy Bevin coming towards them.

"Hey Bevin! How are you?" Haley asked the bubbly girl, who embraced both girls.

"I'm great girls! Isn't it awesome to be able to be here again?" Bevin said happily.

Before they could say anything else, their old principal, Mr. Turner stood up and announced the beginning of the reunion. They all found their respectful husbands and took their seats.

As Haley's husband sat down he went to give her a kiss but she turned her head. "I'm still mad at you." Haley whispered, faking a pout; she just loved teasing him.

"But Hales, you know I didn't mean anything by it." He whined to her and gave her his best puppy dog eyes, which he knew she couldn't resist.

"You're just lucky that I think you're hot." She replied.

"Right back at you, _Mrs. Scott_." Nathan replied with his famous smirk.

"I love it when you call me that." Haley responded, before they turned their attention back to the stage after both Brooke and Lucas gave them glares, and harsh whispers to get a room.

"Look who's talking." Nathan mumbled under his breath before Haley quieted him down.

"Today we celebrate the 10 year reunion for the class of 2007. Welcome back guys! Today is a day for us to find out who got married, who has lived their dreams, and who went a very different path altogether. I first want to say how sorry we all are for the losses of some of our past students from 2007; Tiffany Martin, Jeff Watson, and Peyton Sawyer-Jagielski. For those of you who never heard, we lost Tiffany to a drunk driver five years ago. Jeff to lung cancer two years ago. Peyton was lost to Kidney failure four years ago. Peyton's husband is here today with their seven year old daughter, Jenny." He said as everyone took a minute to adjust all of the sad moments being remembered. Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Jake, Jenny, Skillz, and Bevin shared glances, all remembering the very sad funeral services for their best friend, mother, and lover.

Mr. Turner went through all of the moments that were important enough to make his list, the good, and the bad. For our gang here where they stand today (2017):

Lucas Eugene Scott became a famous writer with three best selling novels, after college. He played four years of basketball, but then decided he didn't want to pursue it after college. Brooke Penelope Davis is the famous B. Davis with the very famous clothing line and magazine. Right after Lucas and Brookes last year of college and fashion school, they got married, despite a two-year break. Nevertheless, they found their way back to each other. Now at the 10-year reunion they have a 2-year-old boy and are foster parents for kids that need homes while they are in the states for surgery. Right now, they are hosting a one-year-old girl with heart problems from birth.

Skillz and Bevin married right after college too. Bevin became a professional cheerleader, while Skillz plays professional basketball for the Washington Wizards. They have one set of four-year-old twin girls and a six-month-old baby boy.

Jake made it big with his music; he has four platinum records that have sold millions of copies each. Peyton, before she passed away succeeded with her dream of owning her own record label. Jake was her first act. They married three years after high school and then had Jenny four months later. From complications of pregnancy and gestational diabetes, that led to type two diabetes. Peyton's kidneys failed her from complications of her diabetes and died two years later.

Nathan went to Duke like planned, and stayed for the whole 4 years and graduated with his business degree and a NBA contract with the Charlotte Bobcats, who he has been with for the last six years and is still going strong. His wife, Mrs. Haley James-Scott has three award wining, Grammy winning records. She is also a silent partner with Brooke, who both are like sisters. At Duke Haley doubled majored in music and education. She takes time to teach a class or two, either musically or at a local high school in English. In college, she kept up with her gymnastics but gave it up after her college years.

In their second year of college, Nathan and Haley got married on the beach and then had James Lucas Scott a year later. He was their honeymoon child, which no one will let them forget. Haley was always true to herself and waited for that moment with her Husband. Nathan never once pressured her. Both families were shocked but in the end, both gave their total support. Andy was at the wedding with out Janet who left him for a younger model. She gave all control over too Haley, but is still a silent partner. Much to Janet's disapproval, Haley gave some of her stores to Brooke in the beginning of her career to help her promote her line better. It helped her see the business aspect of the fashion industry. Now the two stores merged into one, "Clothes over Bro's" took over globally. Haley knew that without her mother making original designs she needed a new designer to take over. Surprisingly it was Deb who helped the girls by being the CEO of the company, and did an amazing job at it.

* * *

_Two Years Later…_

_Haley and Nathan's 10 Year wedding anniversary…_

"Nathan! I can't believe you did all of this!" Haley exclaimed with surprise and pleasure. Nathan 'kidnapped' her and would not tell her where they were going or for how long, all he would say was that Jamie was with his grandparents, Keith and Karen.

She was currently standing on the balcony of their private suite on board an exclusive cruise headed for the Caribbean for 10 days and 10 nights with only her husband.

"Why not? You're worth it and more!" He sweetly replied with a kiss, which received him a smile and a seductive look.

"You know when I first met you; I had this strange feeling when I was around you. I was wary about you but you crushed all of those insecurities fast and strong. Thank you for being you and loving me." Haley said passionately.

"Hales, I have loved you from the moment I saw you. You are the one that convinced me that _true love is real_! I found it in you." Nathan said back with a few tears. Both becoming very emotional.

For the next 10 days and 10 nights, they spent every moment with each other. In the bedroom and on the beautiful beaches, re-lighting the love full force from when they were 16.

True love is real, trust your heart, you can find it!

THE END :-D

* * *

**AN: Thank you so much, to everyone who has read this story! I can't believe it became a 31 chapter and a 163 page story! I hope you all like the way I ended it! I have to say for my first story, I feel like I can see where I could have done better, so now I will learn and make my next story even better. And yes I've already started another one, but it might be a while before I post it because I want to have a few chapters done before I even start to post, we all know how bad I suck at posting, lol. Thanks again guys! You are great! I hope your all not too disappointed!**

**Please let me know what you all think about the story and the end! Thanks!**


End file.
